


A King Arises

by Chibi_Jing



Series: A King Arises [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family, Love, Magic, Pregnancy, Royalty, Sex, Time Skips, Travel, Treason, Twins, son - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Jing/pseuds/Chibi_Jing
Summary: L'histoire se déroule 2000 ans dans le passé, durant les événements de Final Fantasy XV grâce à un bond dans le temps, et également après la fin du jeu.L'héroïne rencontre Ardyn alors qu'il était le soigneur du peuple. Ils développent une relation amoureuse qui s'étendra de la création du Lucis jusqu'au retour du Roi Elu, et aura des conséquences sur l'avenir d'Eos.





	1. Prologue – Un nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maty_yami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maty_yami/gifts).



> Idée originale créée par Maty-Yami.
> 
> 50 919 words for Prologue, 14 Chapters and Epilogue / Chapter 15 about Alaziel’s story, 17 336 words – created august 2017

Le ciel bleu s’étend jusqu’à l’horizon, baigné dans la lumière du soleil et parsemé de petits nuages blancs. Les brins d’herbe se balancent tranquillement sous la douce brise de cette après-midi de printemps au cœur de la campagne.

 

Sur le chemin poussiéreux serpentant parmi les vastes prairies un petit chariot de bois s’avance, tiré par un chocobo. Les roues du véhicule grincent faiblement alors qu’elles tournent sur la terre dans un cliquetis apaisant, conduisant ses passagers à travers les champs.

 

Soudain, un claquement sec se fait entendre, suivi d’un choc. « Kwéh ? » couine le chocobo en se retournant, constatant que le chariot ne suit plus son mouvement.

Le conducteur de la charrette, un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années  avec une barbe broussailleuse et un visage bienveillant, descend de son fauteuil pour constater les dégâts :

 

« Mince, la roue est cassée ! On ne va pas pouvoir continuer… » dit-il à l’attention de la fillette assise sur le siège.

 

« Mais grand-père… comment on va faire pour Chichiri ? » demande la petite fille, inquiète, tout en désignant le chocobo noir allongé à l’arrière du chariot.

 

« Le choc semble l’avoir remuée… » ajoute l’homme en caressant doucement le volatile.

 

Chichiri émet un faible « kwéh » en guise de réponse.

 

« On ne peut pas la déplacer, c’est trop risqué pour elle et son bébé. »

 

L’homme réfléchit un instant, puis explique en se dirigeant vers le chocobo qui tirait l’attelage et en le détachant :

 

« Je vais me rendre rapidement jusqu’au prochain village pour chercher de l’aide. En attendant, tu restes dans le chariot avec Chichiri. Tu ne bouges pas, c’est bien compris ? »

 

« Grand-père… »

 

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. Surtout tu restes là ! » ordonne-t-il tout en s’éloignant en chevauchant le chocobo, laissant la fillette et l’oiseau noir seules.

 

« Ça va aller, Chichiri. Papy va vite revenir ! » dit-elle en caressant le plumage du chocobo.

 

« kwéh… » répond mollement Chichiri, la tête reposant sur les genoux de la fillette.

 

Les minutes passent, se faisant de plus en plus longues. Toujours aucun signe du grand-père. La petite fille est de plus en plus inquiète, surtout que l’état de Chichiri semble empirer à chaque seconde.

 

Des feulements se font entendre en contrebas. Surprise, la fillette sursaute et s’approche lentement du bord du chariot pour voir ce qui est à l’origine du bruit. Elle voit avec horreur un petit groupe de chats sauvages s’approcher du véhicule. Les animaux féroces semblent affamés.

 

« Ha ! » crie-t-elle apeurée alors que les félins encerclent peu à peu la charrette.

 

Sentant le danger, Chichiri se met à paniquer, secouant ses ailes et répandant ses plumes noires dans les airs.

 

« Kwéh ! Kwéh ! »

 

« Chichiri, du calme ! » la supplie la petite fille. « A l’aide ! S’il-vous-plait ! » implore-t-elle.

 

Les chats sauvages se rapprochent, menaçants. Ils sont prêts à bondir.

 

« Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! » pleure-t-elle, terrorisée.

 

Alors que tout semble perdu, des bruits de pas retentissent sur le chemin témoignant de l’arrivée rapide d’une personne inconnue.

 

A peine la fillette a-t-elle tourné la tête dans la direction du son pour en identifier la source qu’un garçon d’une dizaine d’années jaillit dans son champ de vision. Il saute devant les animaux, une petite épée à la main, tout en fendant l’air afin d’effrayer les félins.

 

Les chats sauvages lui montrent leurs dents en grognant de plus belle, mais ils n’osent plus approcher. Le garçon ne se démonte pas, continuant de faire danser sa lame dans les airs pour repousser l’assaut. Un des félins décide néanmoins de tenter sa chance et bondit sur le garçonnet toutes griffes dehors. Mais le jeune adolescent a vu l’attaque : il retourne son épée et se sert de sa garde pour asséner un coup dans le ventre de l’animal, stoppant sa charge et le faisant tomber à terre. Apeuré, le chat sauvage s’enfuit, entrainant bientôt ses compagnons avec lui.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande le garçon en se tournant vers la charrette.

 

« Euh, oui, je crois… » répond la petite fille en dévisageant son interlocuteur.

 

 _C’est la première fois que je vois quelqu’un avec des cheveux rouges…_ pense-t-elle.

 

« Tant mieux. » lui dit-il en lui adressant un franc sourire et en rangeant son épée. « Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demande-t-il en désignant le chariot.

 

« Une roue s’est cassée, et grand-père est parti au village… » commence la petite fille, mais elle est interrompue par un cri plaintif de Chichiri.

 

« Il est blessé ? » demande le garçon.

 

« Non, elle attend un bébé ! »

 

« Un bébé ? »

 

« Oui, on la ramenait au ranch pour s’occuper d’elle et… pourquoi c’est tout mouillé sous ses plumes ? » remarque soudain la petite fille.

 

« Les chats sauvages ont dû la stresser… » dit le garçon en montant à bord de la charrette pour examiner l’animal.

 

Les deux enfants restent interdits alors qu’ils comprennent ce qui est en train de se produire.

 

« Elle va avoir son petit… » murmure le garçon avec inquiétude.

 

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

 

« Je crois… Tu sais comment t’en occuper ? »

 

« Papy m’a expliqué mais je n’ai encore jamais vu… »

 

« … »

 

Le garçon réfléchit un instant, lâche un soupir et dit d’un ton résolu :

 

« On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Il va falloir l’aider. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on doit essayer. »

 

« Mais… qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire ? » demande-t-elle, alarmée.

 

« On va récupérer le poussin. Prends les draps qui sont à côté de toi. On va les mettre ici. »

 

« Kwéh ! » couine Chichiri alors qu’elle s’efforce de mettre son petit au monde.

 

Nerveux, les deux enfants se prennent par la main en attendant de pouvoir être utiles. Leurs doigts se serrent plus fort alors qu’enfin une petite tête noire fait son apparition au creux du plumage de Chichiri.

 

« D’accord, je le vois… » dit le garçon en approchant ses mains pour attraper le nouveau-né.

 

S’il fait de son mieux pour se montrer courageux et rassurer la fillette, il n’en est pas moins lui aussi terrorisé devant une telle responsabilité. Malgré tout, il déglutit et pose doucement ses mains sur le petit chocobo, l’extirpant avec précaution du plumage de sa mère.

 

« Waouh, je l’ai ! » s’étonne-t-il, fébrile.

 

Avec l’aide de la fillette, il dépose le petit oiseau noir sur les draps et l’approche du bec de Chichiri. Cette dernière est épuisée mais regarde affectueusement son petit, le nettoyant de quelques tendres coups langues.

 

Emerveillés et soulagés, les deux enfants admirent en silence le spectacle du miracle de la vie.

 

Plusieurs bruits de pas se font entendre plus loin sur le chemin. Sur leurs chocobos, le grand-père et des renforts rejoignent la charrette.

 

« Désolé d’avoir été si long ! » dit le grand-père en arrivant. « Qui tu es, gamin ? » demande-t-il avec une certaine défiance envers le jeune garçon.

 

« Il a éloigné les chats sauvages ! » répond immédiatement la petite fille. « Et il aidé Chichiri à avoir son bébé ! »

 

« Comment, Chichiri a mis bas ? » s’étonne l’homme en regardant dans le chariot.

 

Il s’approche et examine l’oisillon qui dort paisiblement contre sa mère.

 

« Eh bien, je te dois une fière chandelle mon garçon ! » ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers l’intéressé.

 

« De rien, monsieur. »

 

« J’insiste ! Tu as protégé ma petite-fille et aidé ma Chichiri à avoir son petit ! Je sais ! Pour te récompenser, je te laisse choisir le nom du poussin ! »

 

« Vous êtes sûr, monsieur ? »

 

« Absolument ! Que je vérifie… c’est un mâle ! Vas-y, à toi de décider ! »

 

Le jeune garçon se concentre un instant, affichant un air sérieux, puis propose :

 

« Je voudrais le nommer Caladrius. »

 

« C’est plutôt original… Fort bien ! Ce petit chocobo sera Caladrius en ton honneur. »

 

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. »

 

« Merci à toi, jeune homme ! »

 

« Je vais y aller maintenant, on m’attend au village. » dit le garçon en redescendant de la charrette. « Je suis content d’avoir pu vous aider. » ajoute-t-il en souriant à la petite fille.

 

« Bonne route, gamin ! » lui dit le grand-père alors que le garçon reprend son chemin.

 

« Attends ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu t’appelles ! » s’empresse de lui demander la fillette.

 

Le garçon se retourne vers elle et répond simplement :

 

« Ardyn Izunia. »

 

Puis, il lui adresse un au revoir chaleureux de la main avant de s’éloigner sur le sentier.

 

« Au revoir, Ardyn ! Merci pour tout ! » lui crie-t-elle, ravie.

 

 

C’était la première fois. La première fois que vous rencontriez Ardyn. Cette fois-là, vous avez espéré de tout votre cœur le revoir un jour. Et votre vœu a été exaucé.


	2. Rencontre du passé

Région de Duscae dans le royaume du Lucis, quelques années après la guerre qui a opposé les Dieux.

Les hommes tentent comme ils peuvent de rebâtir une civilisation après le conflit titanesque qui a ravagé le monde, mais les conditions de vie sont encore difficiles : un mystérieux fléau sévit à travers tout le pays contaminant les êtres vivants jusqu’à les changer en créatures appelées daemons. Nul ne sait d’où provient la maladie, ni comment la soigner. Chacun espère simplement échapper à l’infection tout en évitant de sortir tard dans la nuit à l’heure où ces créatures arpentent la terre.

 

Malgré cette menace insidieuse et permanente tapie dans l’ombre, vous avez décidé de ne pas céder à la peur et de croire en l’avenir. Après tout, peut-être que cette mystérieuse maladie disparaitra bientôt pour un futur plus prometteur ?

 

C’est donc le cœur chargé d’espoir que vous vous rendez en ville afin de vous ravitailler.

 

Vous laissez votre charrette et votre chocobo à l’entrée du village et vous dirigez vers la place centrale où sont rassemblés des commerces en tout genre. Vous reconnaissant, quelques marchands vous saluent :

 

« Bonjour ! Tu viens encore chercher des graines pour tes chocobos ? »

 

« Eh oui, les légumes que je produis ne suffisent pas à ces gourmands ! » répondez-vous en souriant.

 

« Je crois que Lucien en a reçu tout un stock ! Je viendrai t’aider à les porter si tu veux ! »

 

« Avec plaisir, merci beaucoup ! »

 

« C’est bien normal… Tu as du mérite d’avoir repris la ferme de chocobos depuis la disparition de ton grand-père. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour une jeune fille de s’occuper de tout ça ! »

 

« Je me débrouille. Et puis est-ce encore un labeur lorsqu’on est à ce point passionné ? » dites-vous.

 

« Hum, je suppose que tu as raison ! » conclut le marchand.

 

Vous le saluez et vous rendez à votre destination. Une fois vos graines achetées, vous convenez avec le vendeur de la livraison à l’extérieur de la ville où vous avez laissé votre chariot. Vous acquérez encore quelques outils et divers biens avant de rebrousser chemin.

 

Alors que vous essayez à travers la foule de rejoindre une ruelle menant à la sortie de la place, vous remarquez un attroupement inhabituel sur le côté. Les gens étant trop nombreux devant vous pour que vous puissiez étancher votre curiosité, vous demandez des précisions à la personne la plus proche de vous :

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » la questionnez-vous en pressant les petits sacs contenant vos achats contre votre torse.

 

« Un miracle, parait-il ! »

 

« Un miracle ? » répétez-vous, sceptique.

 

« Oui, on raconte que quelqu’un est capable de soigner les malades atteints par le Fléau ! »

 

« Vraiment ? Je n’en ai jamais entendu parler… C’est une sorte de druide ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

 

« Apparemment non, il n’utilise pas de potions ou ce genre de choses. Il s’approche juste des gens et ça suffit à les guérir ! »

 

Vous dévisagez l’inconnu, incrédule face à ses explications.

 

 _Mais si ce qu’il dit s’avère être vrai, alors c’est tout simplement prodigieux…_ pensez-vous.

 

Soudain, le brouhaha de la foule s’intensifie. Une lumière jaillit au creux de la masse de curieux puis s’éteint. L’assemblée s’écarte progressivement pour révéler l’origine de son ébahissement.

Vous voyez apparaitre un jeune garçon au teint pâle qui regarde ses mains sous tous les angles avec un grand sourire :

 

« Je… je suis guéri ! » s’exclame-t-il.

 

« C’est un miracle ! » commente la populace ayant assisté au spectacle.

 

Vous regardez le garçon avec étonnement, lorsqu’une voix interrompt vos pensées :

 

« Bien, à qui le tour ? »

 

Vous relevez les yeux pour découvrir un homme d’une vingtaine d’années aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux de feu. C’est vraisemblablement le responsable de ce prodige. Par réflexe, vous serrez plus fermement les sacs contre votre poitrine. Cet homme a quelque chose de… vous ne savez pas quoi en réalité. Mais ce qui est sûr, c’est qu’il vous fait forte impression.

 

« S’il-vous-plait… » dit plaintivement une vieille dame en s’avançant vers lui.

 

La foule s’éloigne de la dame âgée en découvrant les stigmates noirs sur sa peau, marqueurs de la maladie. A l’inverse, l’homme aux cheveux pourpres lui tend la main, l’invitant à le rejoindre.

Vous ne quittez pas la scène des yeux, fascinée par ce qui se passe.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera rapide et indolore. » dit l’homme d’une voix rassurante.

 

Puis, il prend les mains de la vieille dame dans les siennes. Une lumière blanche en jaillit, accompagnée de douces particules vertes flottant tout autour. Progressivement, les marques noires se font moins visibles sur la peau de la femme, semblant glisser vers la source de la lumière comme si le mal y était absorbé.

En quelques secondes les traces ont disparu, libérant la vieille dame de sa malédiction sous les acclamations de la foule.

 

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, jeune homme… »

 

« Je vous en prie, ce n’était rien. » lui répond-il avec un sourire bienveillant.

 

_Ce sourire me rappelle quelque chose…_

 

« Hé ! Tes sacs sont prêts ! On peut les emporter si tu veux ! » vous dit soudainement le marchand que vous aviez croisé un peu plus tôt, vous extirpant de vos réflexions.

 

« Ah, euh oui, merci beaucoup ! » répondez-vous en lui emboitant le pas.

 

Avant de partir, vous jetez un dernier coup d’œil en direction de cet homme intriguant capable d’accomplir des miracles. Vous constatez qu’une nouvelle personne souffrant de l’infection se dirige déjà vers lui pour bénéficier de ses soins.

 

 _Tout ceci est réellement exceptionnel…_ pensez-vous avant de vous concentrer à nouveau sur votre tâche, mettant de côté ce à quoi vous venez d’assister.

 

Vous chargez vos achats sur votre charrette et donnez un légume à votre chocobo avant de reprendre la route.

 

« Bon retour, fais attention sur le chemin ! »

 

« Merci, à bientôt ! » répondez-vous.

 

Il ne vous faut que quelques minutes de trajet pour songer de nouveau aux évènements dont vous avez été témoin en ville, et surtout à cet homme.

Vos sentiments sont confus lorsque vous pensez à lui. Il y a d’abord cette étrange magie qui lui permet de soigner la maladie pourtant réputée incurable, mais il y a aussi son visage, son sourire… est-ce qu’il serait en train de vous faire craquer ? Avec ses beaux yeux dorés et ses cheveux d’une couleur si inhabituelle…

 

« Ses cheveux rouges… » murmurez-vous, méditative. « Mais oui, je me souviens maintenant ! » vous exclamez-vous.

 

_Est-ce que c’était toi, Ardyn ?_

 

***

 

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis votre visite en ville.

 

Alors que vous vous affairez au ranch chocobo, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de repenser à ce fameux jour. Les rumeurs commencent à se répandre un peu partout dans la région, évoquant l’existence d’un homme capable d’accomplir toutes sortes de miracles. Le bouche à oreille a eu tendance à amplifier le phénomène, mais vous savez ce que vous avez vu : vous avez vu cet homme guérir complètement des gens que tout le monde avait condamné, offrant une seconde chance aux malades là où tout autre remède reste impuissant.

 

« Est-ce que tu peux y croire ? » demandez-vous au chocobo dans le box devant vous. « Peut-être qu’il y a de l’espoir ! »

 

« Kwéh ? » vous répond le volatile, apparemment incapable de comprendre vos réflexions.

 

Vous souriez à l’animal et lui caressez doucement le bec.

 

« Evidemment, tu ne te poses pas ce genre de questions toi ! »

 

Le chocobo se laisse caresser, allongeant son cou vers vous pour que vous lui grattiez doucement les plumes tout en laissant échapper de petits couinements joyeux.

 

« Tu aimes ça, hein ? » dites-vous.

 

Pendant que vous continuez à câliner l’animal vos pensées se focalisent de nouveau sur ces évènements passés auxquels vous avez pu assister, et plus particulièrement sur _cet_ homme.

_Ardyn… ?_

Chaque fois que son image se forme dans votre esprit, vous vous sentez bizarre et vos joues se teintent de rose. En plus d’être très séduisant, c’est indéniable qu’il vous fascine.

 

« Je me demande si c’était vraiment lui… Bah, je ne le reverrai sans doute jamais ! »

 

« Revoir qui ? »

 

Surprise, vous arrêtez de caresser le chocobo et le regardez, comme s’il avait pu vous parler. Mais évidemment la voix masculine ne pouvant pas provenir du volatile, vous vous retournez pour découvrir un visiteur pour le moins inattendu.

 

_Bon sang, mais c’est lui !_

 

Vous faisant face, vous regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire charmeur, l’homme aux cheveux de feu se tient devant vous.

Vous sentez les battements de votre cœur s’accélérer sans raison alors que vous ne savez pas quoi répondre.

 

« Oh je vous prie de m’excuser de m’être imposé de la sorte, je ne voulais pas vous perturber. » dit-il gentiment en constatant votre désarroi.

 

« Ce n’est rien, ne vous en faites pas ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » parvenez-vous à demander alors que votre cœur continue de tambouriner contre votre poitrine.

 

« Eh bien, je souhaiterais me procurer un chocobo pour voyager à travers la région. Ça serait pour des trajets plutôt longs. »

 

« Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez ! » répondez-vous. « Malheureusement j’ai peu de chocobos à disposition pour ce genre de voyages pour le moment, les temps sont difficiles comme vous pouvez le constater… » dites-vous en lui faisant remarquer la moitié des box vides.

 

« Je comprends. Vous avez du courage de vous occuper de cette ferme ! »

 

« Merci beaucoup. »

 

« Et qu’en est-il de celui-ci ? » demande-t-il avec curiosité en désignant un box un peu à part dans lequel se tient un chocobo noir.

 

« Ce chocobo ? Il pourrait faire l’affaire mais il est un peu farouche. Je ne le propose pas comme monture en général… »

 

« Vraiment ? Je suis désireux de voir ça ! » ajoute-t-il avec entrain.

 

« Vous êtes sûr ? Cet animal a refusé tous les cavaliers jusqu’à aujourd’hui alors je ne crois pas… »

 

« Allons le vérifier. » dit-il avec un air amusé en vous coupant, s’avançant déjà vers le box.

 

Vous lui emboîtez le pas avec inquiétude afin d’arriver jusqu’au chocobo au plumage de jais. L’animal vous regarde avec une certaine défiance, sa petite houppette lui donnant un côté rebelle.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, faites attention… » conseillez-vous alors qu’il approche déjà sa main du volatile.

 

« Ça va aller… » chuchote-t-il alors qu’il ne quitte pas le chocobo des yeux.

 

L’animal reste fier, observant la main tendue vers lui avec méfiance. Puis d’un coup vif, il s’abat sur elle, son bec se refermant sur les doigts. Vous craignez qu’il ne l’ait blessé mais votre mystérieux visiteur ne bronche pas, laissant faire l’animal. Après quelques secondes, le chocobo se détend et relâche son emprise. Heureusement, il n’a fait que pincer la main de l’homme ne lui laissant que de petites marques rouges sur les doigts. Puis l’animal reste immobile, comme s’il attendait quelque chose.

 

« Voilà, tout doux… » murmure l’homme alors qu’il caresse maintenant le plumage du chocobo apaisé.

 

_Incroyable… Personne n’a jamais réussi un tel exploit. Mais alors, c’est vraiment lui ?_

 

« Comment s’appelle ce petit garnement ? » vous demande-t-il alors qu’il continue de passer sa main entre les plumes du volatile.

 

« Caladrius. »

 

Stupéfait, l’homme stoppe ses mouvements et tourne la tête vers vous. Ses yeux dorés semblent s’être illuminés, comme si un voile venait de se lever.

Pendant un instant, vous vous regardez sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. Puis il laisse finalement échapper un soupir et sourit :

 

« Ça explique pourquoi ton visage m’a semblé familier l’autre jour au village… »

 

_Quoi, il m’avait remarquée ?_

 

« Néanmoins je n’aurais jamais pensé que l’on puisse se revoir ! » ajoute-t-il.

 

« Alors c’est bien toi, Ardyn ? » demandez-vous timidement.

 

« Tu te souviens de mon nom ? J’en suis flatté ! »

 

« Comment aurais-je pu oublier… Tu m’as sauvé la vie cette fois-là. »

 

« Ce n’était rien. Je suis disposé à le refaire si nécessaire. » dit-il en vous adressant un regard à la fois bienveillant et séducteur.

 

« Oh, euh, merci, c’est très gentil. » bafouillez-vous, vos joues plus roses que les fesses d’un cochon.

 

_Mince, mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça, c’est ridicule !_

 

Ardyn ne commente pas votre réponse embarrassée et se contente de vous décocher un sourire malicieux. Puis il ajoute :

 

« C’est décidé pour le chocobo alors. Je repasse le prendre dans deux jours, est-ce que ça te convient ? »

 

« Oui, tout à fait. » répondez-vous en reprenant vos esprits.

 

« Très bien. A dans deux jours dans ce cas. » dit-il avant de prendre congé.

 

_Oui, à dans deux jours…_

 

Comme prévu, Ardyn est revenu le surlendemain pour venir chercher Caladrius. Vous lui avez expliqué comment prendre soin de l’animal et vous avez été étonnée de constater à quel point le chocobo était docile en sa présence.

Après vous avoir remercié pour vos conseils, Ardyn s’en est allé, vous promettant de revenir pour que vous puissiez dispenser les soins nécessaires à Caladrius.

 

Vous les avez regardé s’éloigner tous les deux, le cœur lourd.

 

_Ardyn, s’il-te-plait reviens vite…_


	3. Cadeau des ténèbres

Les jours ont passé, se transformant lentement en semaines.

 

Si vous avez de quoi vous occuper au ranch, votre esprit reste obnubilé par Ardyn à un point où ça vous énerverait presque : après tout, que savez-vous vraiment de cet homme ?

Certes c’est le plus beau garçon que vous ayez jamais rencontré et son charme naturel vous fait complètement chavirer. Vous êtes persuadée que c’est une personne altruiste et généreuse, après tout il vous a sauvée lorsque vous étiez enfants et il semble continuer à vouloir aider les autres encore aujourd’hui.

Mais vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser que cette obsession n’est peut-être pas fondée. Ardyn est peut-être juste un beau parleur qui ne s’intéresse pas aux gens autour de lui et surtout pas à vous. Dans ce cas, vous efforcer de vous attacher à lui ne peut vous apporter que peine et chagrin.

 

Exactement comme ce que vous ressentez en ce moment précis.

 

Ardyn a promis qu’il reviendrait mais le temps semble si long que vous commencez à désespérer de le revoir un jour.

Vous laissez tomber une botte de paille dans l’enclos et congédiez les deux jeunes garçons qui vous aident de temps en temps à tenir le ranch. Les rayons crépusculaires baignent le paysage de leurs couleurs pastel transformant les bois et prairies en de vastes champs multicolores. Une douce brise berce les arbres et soulève vos cheveux alors que votre regard se perd avec mélancolie dans le lointain.

 

***

 

« Mince, je suis en retard ! »

 

Assise à l’avant de votre chariot, vous donnez un petit coup sur les rênes afin que votre chocobo presse le pas.

 

Votre virée en ville a duré plus longtemps que prévu et la nuit est tombée alors que vous regagniez votre ferme.

 

« Je n’aime pas ça… » sifflez-vous.

 

L’obscurité seule est déjà un obstacle, mais vous craignez bien plus encore de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Non pas que les routes soient dangereuses à cause des brigands et autres bandits de grand chemin, surtout lorsqu’on est une femme seule, ce que vous redoutez surtout c’est d’avoir le malheur de croiser les créatures de la nuit. Les fameux daemons.

 

« Brrr, tout ça me donne la chair de poule… dépêchons-nous de rentrer ! » dites-vous à votre chocobo.

 

Le ciel étoilé est parsemé de nuages gris masquant par moment la clarté de la lune, rendant votre progression sur le chemin de terre plus difficile. Vous continuez néanmoins d’avancer à bonne allure, espérant rallier le ranch au plus vite.

 

Soudain, des bruits étranges se font entendre tout autour de vous. Des sons que vous ne parvenez pas à identifier comme venus d’un autre monde.

Votre sang se glace alors que vous tendez l’oreille. Les bruits se rapprochent.

Votre cœur bat la chamade alors que vous fouettez de nouveau la bride pour faire accélérer votre chocobo.

 

_Plus vite, plus vite, peut-être pourra-t-on les semer…_

 

Jaillissant devant vous sur la route, une créature semblable à un diablotin vous fait sursauter.

 

« Haaa ! »

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

Votre chocobo fait un bond devant le daemon, stoppant net le mouvement de la charrette et vous projetant au sol.

 

« Aïe ! » dites-vous alors que vous heurtez la dure terre.

 

Vous vous redressez aussi vite que vous le pouvez, votre corps endolori par le choc. Tout autour de vous se pressent déjà d’autres créatures aux doigts aiguisés prêts à vous lacérer. Vous jetez un coup d’œil au chariot : dedans se trouve une fourche qui pourrait vous aider à vous défendre.

 

_Très bien, courage, tu peux le faire…_

 

Vous commencez à vous rapprocher de la charrette en essayant d’éviter les assauts des monstres. Hélas, ils sont nombreux et rapides et certains d’entre eux parviennent à vous atteindre, vous griffant les bras et les jambes.

Malgré la douleur, vous atteignez finalement le véhicule et vous emparez de la fourche. Vous la pointez en direction des diablotins en faisant de grands mouvements avec pour les empêcher de vous attaquer. Mais les créatures sont nombreuses et rusées et bientôt vous ressentez une vive douleur au niveau de votre cheville droite : un des daemons s’est faufilé dans votre dos sous le chariot et vous a mordu.

 

« Haaa, lâche-moi ! » criez-vous en vous débattant.

 

Vous finissez par vous dégager de l’emprise de la créature, mais votre jambe saigne et vous ne pouvez plus prendre appui dessus pour vous enfuir. Vous regardez votre chocobo toujours harnaché à la charrette : le pauvre animal panique devant les daemons, subissant lui aussi leurs assauts.

_Il faut qu’on s’en aille, je ne peux pas mourir ici…_

 

Avec l’énergie du désespoir vous rejoignez votre chocobo, le détachez du chariot et grimpez dessus avec difficulté. Puis vous lui donnez un petit coup avec votre talon pour le faire s’éloigner le plus loin possible de ces horribles monstres.

 

Le reste de votre nuit est assez flou : vous vous souvenez vaguement être revenue au ranch, avoir déposé votre monture dans son box, pansé vos blessures et celles du chocobo et vous être allongée sur votre lit, vous endormant presque instantanément d’un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

 

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons du soleil viennent vous réveiller.

Alors que vous ouvrez les yeux, vous vous demandez si vous n’avez pas rêvé les évènements de la nuit. La douleur à votre cheville vous rappelle instantanément que tout ceci a bien eu lieu.

 

Vous vous levez péniblement et vous dirigez vers la petite pièce d’eau pour nettoyer vos blessures et constater l’étendue de dégâts.

Les griffures sont pour la plupart superficielles et disparaitront avec le temps. La morsure en revanche est plus profonde, mais vous vous estimez heureuse que la blessure ne soit pas plus grave et que la plaie ne se soit pas infectée. Après avoir bandé votre cheville vous sortez du bâtiment d’habitation pour vous diriger vers les écuries, inquiète pour votre chocobo.

 

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? » demandez-vous avec un petit sourire triste pendant que vous examinez l’animal.

 

« Kwéh. » répond simplement le volatile.

 

« Bon, tu es encore un peu stressé mais tu n’as aucune blessure grave. Tant mieux… » dites-vous, soulagée.

 

Vous passez le reste de la journée à récupérer de l’attaque et à constater l’étendue de vos pertes.

 

Le soir venu, vous retournez vous débarbouiller pour enlever la poussière qui recouvre votre peau et vos vêtements après une journée de travail auprès de vos chocobos.

Vous frottez vos mains avec le savon et les rincez à l’eau claire, lorsque vous remarquez une petite tache noire semblable à du cambouis sur votre peau. Vous décidez donc de laver à nouveau cet endroit en frottant un peu plus afin de faire partir la saleté. Mais…

 

_Bon sang, ça ne veut pas disparaitre !_

 

Vous essayez une nouvelle fois de laver votre peau mais la trace ne s’éclaircit pas d’un iota.

 

_Non, non, ce n’est pas possible…_

 

Vous continuez à frotter alors que la vérité se forme lentement dans votre esprit jusqu’à ce que vous l’acceptiez enfin : vous avez été contaminée.

 

« C’est pas vrai… » murmurez-vous en vous laissant tomber à genoux.

 

Vous fixez le point noir sur votre corps. Vous n’avez pas d’autre choix que d’admettre la réalité. Ces fichus daemons vous ont transmis ce mal incurable qui ronge la planète et décime les êtres vivants, et il n’y a absolument rien que vous puissiez faire.

 

Vous vous recroquevillez sur vous-même, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de vos joues alors que vous faites face à votre propre mort.

 

 

Les jours suivant ont été les plus atroces de votre vie. Chaque matin vous constatez que les marques noires progressent un peu plus sur votre peau. Vous vous sentez de plus en plus faible mais faites comme si de rien n’était pour ne pas alarmer les gens que vous croisez. Vous savez ce qui arrive à ceux qui sont corrompus et vous souhaitez retarder ce tragique moment autant que possible. Mais sous vos manches longues et vos bandages vous pouvez sentir les stigmates gagner du terrain chaque seconde.

 

Tout espoir semblant perdu, vous errez telle une âme en peine entre les enclos. Tout à coup, vous distinguez au loin quelque chose se déplacer dans le soleil couchant. Quelque chose qui se rapproche du ranch, dans un nuage de poussière. Quelqu’un chevauchant un chocobo noir. Quelqu’un avec une chevelure aux couleurs si inhabituelles qu’on la croirait en feu dans la lumière crépusculaire.

 

Quelqu’un que vous n’attendiez plus.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Holà, doucement Caladrius ! » commande-t-il au chocobo alors qu’il s’arrête juste devant vous et descend de la monture.

 

« Kwéh kwéh ! » piaille joyeusement le chocobo en venant vous rejoindre, se frottant affectueusement contre vous.

 

« Tu avais raison, c’est un drôle de numéro ce chocobo ! » vous dit Ardyn, amusé. « Dès qu’il a compris que nous venions ici il a pressé le pas sans que je n’ai à lui ordonner ! »

 

« Vraiment ? » demandez-vous avant d’ajouter en caressant l’animal : « Moi aussi je suis heureuse de te revoir, Caladrius. »

 

« Je constate que ce n’est pas le seul à apprécier ces retrouvailles. » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

Vous aimeriez lui rendre son sourire, mais vous ne pouvez pas. Vous êtes trop fatiguée pour ça et le poids de votre funeste destin vous empêche de profiter de la présence de l’homme qu’il vous tardait tant de retrouver.

Votre comportement éveille les soupçons d’Ardyn :

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Hm. » répondez-vous en hochant doucement la tête.

 

Vous ne pouvez pas lui mentir et lui dire que tout va bien, mais vous n’avez pas non plus la force de lui avouer la vérité.

 

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que… hé ! »

 

Sans que vous ne puissiez l’empêcher, vous sentez vos jambes flancher sous votre poids entrainant tout votre corps vers le sol.

Alors que vous vous attendez à rencontrer la terre avec rudesse, vous êtes surprise de vous heurter contre des tissus doux et chauds. Vous relevez lentement la tête et découvrez le visage d’Ardyn qui vous regarde avec inquiétude. Vous sentez ses mains rassurantes qui vous retiennent et vous empêchent de tomber.

 

« Ne m’en veux pas pour ça. » vous dit-il.

 

Puis sans attendre votre approbation, il vous soulève du sol et vous prend dans ses bras. Votre tête bascule et se pose contre son épaule alors qu’il vous porte jusqu’à la petite maison.

Votre vision brumeuse vous donne l’impression de faire un rêve éveillé tandis que vous rougissez en réalisant à quel point vous êtes proche d’Ardyn.

 

Il vous dépose avec douceur sur le lit de la chambre éclairée par quelques bougies :

 

« Je reviens, j’en ai pour une minute. »

 

Ardyn s’éclipse de la pièce, vous laissant à moitié endormie allongée sur la paillasse.

 

Votre tête se met à tourner. Les flammes des bougies projettent d’étranges ombres sur les murs, éclairant la chambre d’une teinte rougeâtre alors que dehors les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissent pour laisser place au bleu de la nuit.

 

Enfin, Ardyn refait son apparition devant vous :

 

« Je me suis occupé de Caladrius. Je suis tout à toi désormais. » dit-il en s’asseyant sur le bord du lit.

 

Vous contemplez son si beau visage, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il saisit votre main dans la sienne :

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

 

Vous grimacez et détournez le regard, trop honteuse pour oser en parler. Ardyn quant à lui ne vous quitte pas des yeux. Il laisse échapper un petit soupir alors qu’il soulève votre bras et relève progressivement votre manche :

 

« Tu sais, j’en ai déjà vu des cas comme le tien. A vrai dire, c’est pour cette raison que je suis parti en voyage. »

 

Pendant ce temps il défait petit à petit vos bandages pour révéler les traces noires de corruption qui recouvrent à présent tout votre bras.

 

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu plus tôt. » dit-il tristement alors qu’il constate l’étendue de la maladie sur votre corps.

 

Puis, il prend votre main dans les siennes. Une douce lueur blanche et verte en émane, vous rappelant ce fameux jour où vous aviez revu Ardyn sur la place de la ville.

Presque instantanément vous ressentez comme un fluide circuler en vous, drainant les particules noires hors de votre corps pour les concentrer vers les mains d’Ardyn. Les taches sombres s’évanouissent petit à petit et vos joues pâles retrouvent une teinte légèrement rosée tandis que la fatigue que vous ressentiez s’est miraculeusement envolée.

 

La lueur diminue peu à peu en intensité, jusqu’à totalement disparaitre. Bouche bée, vous vous redressez sur votre lit.

 

« C’est… c’est incroyable… » murmurez-vous.

 

« Oui, on me le dit souvent. » répond Ardyn avec un petit sourire réjoui.

 

« Mais, comment… ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il. « Il y a quelques temps une personne dans mon entourage a été contaminée. Alors que je l’aidais à se relever, j’ai pensé avec force que je voulais éradiquer ce mal. Une lumière semblable à celle que tu as pu voir est apparue entre nos mains et j’ai senti que je pouvais absorber la maladie hors de son corps. Je n’y croyais qu’à moitié mais j’ai essayé. Et depuis, je m’efforce d’utiliser ce talent à bon escient en soignant tous ceux qui en ont besoin à travers la région. »

 

 _Je le savais, c’est vraiment quelqu’un de bien…_ pensez-vous, le cœur chaud.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » dites-vous humblement, ne sachant quoi ajouter d’autre.

 

« C’est déjà la deuxième fois que je te sauve la mise, il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude. » vous répond-il dans un sourire en posant son regard sur vous.

 

Vous ne savez pas s’il est sérieux où s’il plaisante. Quelque peu désarçonnée, vous bafouillez :

 

« Ah, euh, oui, désolée… »

 

Dans le doute vous préférez vous excuser pour éviter qu’il ne le prenne mal. Cependant, sa réaction est l’opposé de ce à quoi vous vous attendiez…

 

« Tu es vraiment adorable. » dit-il en riant.

 

Vous le regardez avec incompréhension alors qu’il se rapproche de vous et pose sa main sous votre menton, la pression de ses doigts vous faisant légèrement incliner la tête :

 

« Tu es vraiment adorable. » répète-t-il à voix basse cette fois, ses yeux séducteurs vous captivant complètement.

 

Puis il vous libère de votre frustration en venant déposer ses lèvres sur les vôtres dans un geste à la fois doux et déterminé.

Cette offensive de sa part vous surprend l’espace d’une microseconde, mais vous faites rapidement fi de ce sentiment pour vous concentrer sur le plaisir que vous procure cet échange.

A votre tour vous lui rendez son baiser, fermant les yeux et profitant du contact si chaleureux et agréable de cet homme.

 

« Je constate tu es réceptive… » murmure Ardyn en éloignant un peu son visage mais en conservant son regard sur vous. « Alors si ça te convient… »

 

Ses doigts viennent caresser doucement le dessus de votre main, puis remontent progressivement le long de votre bras…

 

« … nous pouvons poursuivre plus avant. »

 

Vous le laissez glisser sur et sous vos habits, ses doigts frôlant votre peau et vous procurant de délicieux frissons tout le long du dos. Il continue de promener ses mains sur vous, découvrant peu à peu votre corps à mesure qu’il retire vos vêtements. Vous percevez une chaleur se répandre dans tout votre être tandis que ses caresses sensuelles se poursuivent.

 

Instinctivement, vous posez vos mains sur lui et commencez à le déshabiller à votre tour, caressant timidement les creux et les bosses dessinant ses muscles.

 

« Laisse-moi deviner… c’est ta première fois, n’est-ce pas ? » vous demande-t-il calmement.

 

« … Ça se voit tant que ça ? » dites-vous penaude.

 

Il ne vous répond pas et s’approche de vous, vous prenant délicatement par la taille pour vous faire basculer dans le lit. Il se place au-dessus de vous, son corps nu recouvrant complètement le vôtre :

 

« Tes gestes hésitants… c’est touchant… » souffle-t-il alors qu’il se met à vous embrasser sur l’épaule, dans le cou, sur la joue…

 

Vous sentez soudain son pénis durcit se frotter au bas de votre ventre. Par réflexe, vous serrez les cuisses.

 

« Ne t’en fais pas, je ferai attention. » vous dit Ardyn avec douceur. « A moins que tu n’en aies pas envie. »

 

« Si. Je le veux. »

 

Les mots sont sortis touts seuls sans que vous n’ayez pu y réfléchir. Vous êtes un peu anxieuse, c’est vrai, mais ce n’est rien comparé au désir brûlant qui vous pousse à continuer jusqu’à ressentir la présence d’Ardyn dans l’intimité de votre corps.

 

« Très bien alors… détends-toi. » vous susurre-t-il gentiment.

 

Vous fermez les yeux et vous efforcez de ne pas vous poser de questions, vous concentrant uniquement sur les sensations procurées par les attouchements d’Ardyn. Ses caresses sont à la fois si douces et sulfureuses… vous pouvez percevoir leur effet à travers tout votre corps.

 

Ses doigts descendent de plus en plus jusqu’à venir titiller vos lèvres du bas, tournant autour, s’infiltrant en leur creux, effleurant l’entrée de votre vagin.

Vous ne pouvez contenir vos gémissements alors que votre crispation disparait pour laisser place à un besoin ardent de sentir son pénis à l’intérieur de votre vulve.

 

Ardyn se penche sur vous et vous embrasse fougueusement alors qu’au même moment son membre viril fait son entrée dans votre vagin.

La sensation est nouvelle, à la fois douloureuse et savoureuse.

Vous ne savez pas comment réagir, mais Ardyn le sait pour vous. Il effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient d’abord d’une petite amplitude, puis de façon plus rapide et profonde au fur et à mesure que vous vous habituez au ressenti.

Votre souffle se cale sur ses déplacements, en osmose avec ses variations. Votre rapport se poursuit durant encore quelques minutes dans le silence de la nuit et la chaleur de la chambre.

 

Puis, le rythme ralentit et vos souffles s’apaisent. Ardyn se retire doucement et s’allonge à côté de vous. Il vous enveloppe de ses bras pour vous presser contre son corps, continuant à vous caresser avec tendresse. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il vous le fait remarquer que vous réalisez que vous êtes en train de trembler :

 

« Eh bien, quelle agitation… »

 

Sans que vous ne puissiez la contrôler l’excitation parcourt votre corps quelques instants encore, puis finit par se tasser alors qu’Ardyn continue de vous câliner et d’embrasser vos cheveux.

 

Vous vous blottissez contre lui, votre corps tout contre le sien dans cette étreinte rassurante que lui seul est capable de vous accorder.

 

 _Je l’ai fait…_ pensez-vous avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

 

 

Vous êtes réveillée par les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers le volet de la chambre. Vous vous sentez bizarre et essayez de vous rappeler les évènements de la veille.

 

Tout à coup, tout vous revient.

 

Vous regardez vos bras : vous ne portez plus aucune trace de la maladie, complètement soignée par… Ardyn.

Ce dernier est assis sur le bord du lit et vous regarde en souriant :

 

« Bonjour petite marmotte. »

 

Vous le regardez, interloquée.

 

« Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Mais apparemment, tu avais besoin de récupérer… » ajoute-t-il avec un air taquin.

 

_Récupérer de quoi ? Oh, bon sang…_

 

Vous vous rappelez de la nuit torride que vous avez passé tous les deux. Rien que la pensée de ce que vous avez fait vous fait immédiatement rougir, ce qui n’est pas sans amuser Ardyn.

 

« Bien, je constate que tu es en pleine forme. » dit-il en se levant du lit. « Je te laisse, il faut que j’aille me préparer. »

 

« Pour faire quoi ? »

 

« Poursuivre mon voyage. »

 

Vous le regardez quitter votre chambre avec contrariété comme si vous veniez de prendre une douche froide.

 

_Evidemment qu’il n’allait pas rester, je suis trop bête d’y avoir cru…_

 

Vous ravalez votre frustration et sortez le rejoindre en essayant de ne pas penser à son départ.

 

Vous passez la journée à vous occuper de Caladrius. Le chocobo est en excellente forme, apparemment la compagnie d’Ardyn lui réussit. L’espace d’un instant, vous en venez à envier le volatile.

 

Le soir, aucun de vous deux n’évoque les ébats de la veille. Ardyn se couche tôt afin de partir au lever du jour.

 

Vous le regardez dormir en maudissant vos sentiments. Vous préféreriez qu’il ne reparte pas même si vous avez conscience que son don peut sauver de nombreuses vies. A présent, encore plus que par le passé, vous voulez le garder à vos côtés.

Vous êtes également inquiète de ce que vous pouvez représenter pour lui. Est-ce que vous n’étiez qu’un coup d’un soir, une fille parmi tant d’autres ? Vous espérez que non, même si vous craignez le contraire.

 

Le lendemain matin arrive trop vite à votre goût.

 

Dans les premières lueurs de l’aube, vous accompagnez Ardyn et Caladrius aux portes du ranch.

 

« Tu n’étais pas obligée de te lever si tôt. » vous dit-il.

 

« Je voulais vous dire au revoir. »

 

« C’est très gentil de ta part. » répond Ardyn. « Bon, et bien il est temps d’y aller ! » ajoute-t-il en enfourchant le chocobo.

 

« J’espère que vous repasserez bientôt ! » proposez-vous avec un brin d’espoir.

 

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas. Cette fois j’ai prévu de quitter la région pour secourir d’avantage de monde dans tout le Lucis, alors je ne sais pas quand je pourrai revenir. »

 

Vous pouvez entendre votre cœur se briser en mille morceaux dans votre poitrine. Mais vous décidez de tenir bon et de ne pas lui faire part de votre désillusion :

 

« Ah ! Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bon courage ! » dites-vous en vous efforçant de produire un sourire.

 

« Merci. » vous répond-il. Puis, il secoue les rênes : « En avant, Caladrius ! »

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

Vous les regardez alors qu’ils s’éloignent dans le soleil levant, vous abandonnant une fois de plus.

Vous restez figée à l’entrée du ranch pendant que les minutes défilent, jusqu’à ce que l’arrivée des garçons que vous employez ne vous fasse revenir à la réalité.

 

 

Deux jours s’écoulent dans la morosité. Malgré l’amour que vous donnent vos chocobos, aucun n’est capable de pallier au vide que vous ressentez au plus profond de votre âme.

 

_Je le savais, il n’en a rien à faire de moi, je ne suis qu’une fille de plus sur sa route…_

 

Vous accomplissez seule les tâches quotidiennes, nourrissant vos chocobos et nettoyant leurs enclos sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que vous faites, jusqu’à ce que vous entendiez un léger « kwéh » dans le lointain.

 

_Bah, j’ai sûrement rêvé…_

 

Pourtant, le son se rapproche bel et bien. Le cœur soudainement gonflé d’espoir, vous sortez du bâtiment et rejoignez l’entrée du ranch.

La peur d’être déçue se métamorphose immédiatement en joie intense lorsque vous reconnaissez les silhouettes devant vous :

 

« Caladrius ? Ardyn ? »

 

Sans vous laisser le temps de comprendre, Ardyn descend du chocobo et se précipite sur vous, vous prenant dans ses bras.

 

« Mais, qu’est-ce que… ? »

 

« C’était une erreur de partir sans toi. » vous glisse-t-il au creux de l’oreille alors qu’il vous serre fort contre lui.

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Je l’ai compris sur le chemin. Tu me manquais trop. »

 

Vous l’enlacez à votre tour, rassurée par ses paroles.

Au bout d’un moment vous relâchez votre éteinte et vous regardez, puis vous vous embrassez passionnément.

 

« Je ne veux plus jamais que l’on soit séparés. » dit-il.

 

« Moi non plus. » répondez-vous.

 

Et sur cette résolution vous vous enlacez de nouveau, bercés par les couinements joyeux de Caladrius.


	4. Un vaste monde

« Tout est prêt ? » vous demande Ardyn.

 

« Oui. » répondez-vous.

 

« Aucun regret, tu es sûre ? »

 

« Certaine. »

 

Chevauchant votre chocobo, Ondine, vous lancez un dernier regard en direction du ranch.

 

Ça n’a pas été une décision facile à prendre. Cet endroit vous a vu grandir et était l’héritage de votre famille. Mais vous êtes convaincue de faire le bon choix en suivant Ardyn.

Vous avez laissé la gestion du ranch à une de vos connaissances en qui vous avez entièrement confiance. Le plus dur a été de quitter les chocobos que vous avez élevés et aimés.

 

« Allons-y. » dites-vous, résolue.

 

Monté sur Caladrius, Ardyn s’approche de vous et pose gentiment sa main sur votre cuisse en vous adressant un sourire. Puis il acquiesce et agite les rênes de sa monture afin de prendre la route. Vous lui emboitez le pas avec Ondine, le vent fouettant votre visage.

 

Une nouvelle aventure vous attend avec ce voyage. Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que l’avenir vous réserve, mais tant que vous êtes aux côtés d’Ardyn vous êtes décidée à tout affronter.

 

***

 

Bien des temps plus tard…

 

« Arrêtons-nous ici ! » vous dit Ardyn.

 

Alors que des trombes d’eau s’abattent sur la terre, vous le suivez à l’intérieur d’une petite grange pour vous mettre à l’abri.

 

Tandis que vos chocobos se secouent pour sécher leurs plumes trempées, vous et Ardyn retirez vos manteaux humides pour les déposer sur une poutre en bois.

Dehors, la pluie s’intensifie, provoquant un agréable bruissement sur le toit de la bâtisse.

 

Une fois secs, vos chocobos se lovent l’un contre l’autre sur un petit tas de foin, se reposant de leur journée de marche.

 

« Bon, et bien je crois que nous allons dormir ici… » constate Ardyn avant de se rapprocher de vous et de glisser sa main dans le bas de votre dos : « Viens par là toi. »

 

Vous vous laissez faire et vous retrouvez tout contre son corps encore mouillé alors que sous l’impulsion de son mouvement, vous tombez tous les deux sur un tas de foin en riant :

 

« C’est malin, en plus d’être trempés maintenant on va être plein de paille ! » vous esclaffez-vous.

 

« Ah mais que veux-tu, je ne pouvais pas résister à la vue de ton corps ruisselant… » répond Ardyn avec un regard amusé.

 

« D’ailleurs il ne faudrait pas attraper froid. » ajoutez-vous.

 

« Hum, j’ai comme une idée sur la façon de nous réchauffer ! » dit-il alors qu’il vous fait choir dans le foin à côté de lui, vous embrassant amoureusement.

 

« C’est une idée qui me plait ! » chuchotez-vous.

 

« N’est-ce pas ? » répond-il en caressant votre corps.

 

Vous lui rendez ses caresses en promenant vos mains le long de son torse. L’humidité fait se coller sa chemise blanche maintenant transparente à son corps, épousant ses formes de façon attirante.

 

Un à un, vous dégrafez les boutons de son haut pour révéler sa peau à l’air et à vos doigts glissant sur ses muscles, dessinant les reliefs du bout de vos ongles.

 

Vous pouvez entendre Ardyn souffler de contentement tandis que vous introduisez vos mains entre sa peau et ses vêtements, le déshabillant peu à peu pendant que vous vous trémoussez sensuellement devant lui.

 

« J’aime ta façon de me réchauffer… » chuchote Ardyn en posant ses mains sur vos hanches.

 

Vous vous penchez sur lui et l’embrassez fougueusement tout en retirant vos vêtements.

 

L’averse redouble d’intensité alors que vos lèvres s’effleurent, que vos langues de lient et jouent ensemble, échangeant votre salive dans l’humidité ambiante.

 

Les attouchements des préliminaires ayant transformé les gouttes de pluie sur vos corps en perles de sueur, vous vous redressez et vous positionnez au-dessus d’Ardyn.

Vous saisissez du bout des doigts son pénis et le guidez vers l’entrée de votre vagin avant de redescendre dessus, l’enveloppant complètement.

 

Vous sentez l’organe chaud  et turgescent se frotter contre les parois de votre jardin secret au fur et à mesure que vous déplacez votre bassin d’avant en arrière.

Le pénis vient heurter le fond de votre âme à plusieurs reprises, vous faisant ressentir sa présence, vous faisant oublier tout le reste.

 

Vous poursuivez vos mouvements à bonne allure alors que votre souffle se fait plus chaud. Vous entendez celui d’Ardyn s’accélérer pareillement en synchronisation avec le vôtre.

 

Vos râles amoureux se mixent avec les battements de la pluie pour créer la savoureuse mélodie du plaisir.

 

Vous saisissez les bras d’Ardyn et les plaquez contre votre lit de foin de part et d’autres de son visage. Vous vous penchez plus avant sur lui pour l’embrasser. Vous sentez son organe frictionner encore plus intensément contre vos muqueuses excitées par son contact.

 

Votre danse se poursuit encore alors qu’au loin retentit le grondement de l’orage.

 

Vos mouvements s’intensifient alors que vous fermez les yeux pour profiter de ce moment sans retenue où vos cris déchirent la saucée comme les éclairs zèbrent le ciel.

Vous sentez son pénis se gonfler en vous alors qu’il libère sa substance dans le feu de l’extase, venant heurter vos zones érogènes et produisant en vous une intense jouissance.

 

Des fourmillements viennent courir dans vos lèvres alors que vous vous laissez choir tout contre Ardyn, votre satisfaction atteinte.

Il vous enlace de ses bras rassurants et vous serre contre son corps en embrassant amoureusement la moindre parcelle de votre peau.

 

Vous restez allongés tous les deux l’un contre l’autre, bercés par le vacarme des trombes d’eau qui s’abattent à l’extérieur tandis que vous êtes nichés dans votre cocon protecteur.

 

 

Le lendemain matin, la pluie ne s’est toujours pas arrêtée.

 

Attendant une éclaircie, vous vous asseyez au centre de la grange avec Caladrius et Ondine. Vous commencez à fredonner un petit air accompagnée par les piaillements des chocobos.

 

« Il me semble t’avoir déjà entendue chanter ça auparavant… Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » vous demande Ardyn en venant s’assoir à vos côtés.

 

« Oh ce n’est rien de particulier. C’est un air que j’ai inventé en m’inspirant d’une chanson de mon grand-père… »

 

« Les chocobos ont l’air de l’apprécier en tout cas ! »

 

« Oui, ils aimaient bien quand je leur chantonnais au ranch. »

 

« C’est amusant comme mélodie, comment tu fais ? » demande Ardyn.

 

Vous lui fredonnez la petite musique. A son tour, il essaye de reproduire la mélopée.

 

« Ha ha, ce n’est pas du tout ça, tu n’es pas doué ! » dites-vous en riant.

 

« Hé, ce n’est pas gentil de se moquer ! » se plaint-il avec un air boudeur. « Ce serait plus facile s’il y avait des paroles ! »

 

« Des paroles ? Et qu’est-ce que tu voudrais chanter ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je ne sais pas… quelque chose en rapport avec les chocobos, tiens ! Ils adorent la mélodie ! »

 

« Hum, quelque chose du genre  ♪ On n’est pas mieux qu’à dos de cho-co-bo ♪ ? » proposez-vous.

 

« Ha ha, pourquoi pas ! »

 

« Tu n’aimes pas ? »

 

« Je trouve ça assez simpliste, mais ça rentre facilement dans la tête ! » dit-il en fredonnant la chanson à son tour.

 

Vous passez le reste de la matinée à chantonner, riant de bon cœur de votre propre frivolité.

 

L’ondée finit par se calmer, permettant au soleil de percer les nuages pour venir sécher les terres détrempées.

 

« On va pouvoir repartir ! » dites-vous après avoir constaté le retour d’un climat plus favorable.

 

« Attends un instant. »

 

Vous vous retournez vers Ardyn et le dévisagez avec interrogation :

 

« Qu’y a-t-il ? »

 

« Il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler. »

 

« Ça a l’air sérieux, est-ce que c’est grave ? » demandez-vous avec inquiétude.

 

« Non, ce n’est pas ce genre de chose, rassures-toi. »

 

Il s’approche de vous avec un air un peu gêné que vous ne lui aviez jamais vu :

 

« Ça fait un moment maintenant que j’y pense, mais je n’ai jamais osé te le demander. »

 

Il prend vos mains dans les siennes et pose sur vous un regard intense :

 

« Je t’aime. Vivre avec toi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et je ne veux pas que ça s’arrête. Je ne sais pas si j’ai le droit, si je te mérite, mais… »

 

Votre cœur bat si fort que vous avez l’impression qu’il résonne dans toute la grange.

 

« … Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

 

_Bon sang, il l’a dit !_

 

Vos émotions se déversent telles des torrents dans toute votre âme suite à cette requête.

Vous réfléchissez un bref instant aux mots que vous allez employer pour lui répondre.

 

« Ardyn… Moi aussi je t’aime et je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi. »

 

Il vous regarde avec anxiété dans l’attente de votre réaction.

 

« Oui. »

 

Ardyn vous observe comme s’il ne parvenait pas à enregistrer l’information.

 

« Bien sûr que oui, je veux t’épouser. » dites-vous doucement en lui souriant. « Rien ne me rendrait plus heureuse. »

 

« Ah, et moi donc ! » vous répond-il avec soulagement avant de vous embrasser ardemment.

 

Vous l’enlacez tendrement, un sentiment de plénitude vous envahissant alors que vous souriez en songeant à cet heureux projet.

 

***

 

Les mois ont passé depuis la proposition d’Ardyn.

 

Vous avez continué à le suivre à travers tout le royaume du Lucis, voyageant de villages en villages en le regardant soigner toujours plus de personnes atteintes par la maladie. Ses actions commencent à être reconnues un peu partout, le bouche-à-oreille aidant à faire grandir sa popularité. Vous êtes si fière de lui, si fière de pouvoir bientôt devenir son épouse.

 

Cela vous a pris un certain temps mais vous avez enfin trouvé un lieu où vous pourrez vous marier.

 

Vous avez décidé de conclure votre union dans un endroit isolé au milieu de la verdure au cœur d’un petit jardin. Vous comme Ardyn avez souhaité quelque chose de simple dans l’intimité d’un lieu calme et romantique. Aucun de vous deux n’ayant de la famille ou de proches à inviter, il vous a juste suffi de trouver un représentant officiel afin de vous marier.

 

 

Le grand jour est arrivé.

 

Le ventre noué, vous pénétrez dans le petit cercle d’arbres en passant sous une arche fleurie. Devant vous vous attendent le préfet et Ardyn. Ce dernier vous adresse un large sourire qui fait s’évaporer instantanément vote anxiété. Vous lui rendez son sourire en vous plaçant à côté de lui.

 

« Tu es magnifique. » vous dit-il.

 

« Tu n’es pas mal non plus. » répondez-vous.

 

Vous n’avez pas fait de folies mais vous êtes tout de même procuré des tenues différentes pour votre mariage. Ardyn est très élégant vêtu de sa tunique alors que vous portez une robe légère, simple mais délicate.

 

« Ça change de te voir en robe, tu devrais en mettre plus souvent. » dit-il en vous regardant amoureusement.

 

Il est vrai que vous n’êtes pas habituée à ce genre de tenue, travaillant au ranch dans le passé et montant un chocobo pour votre épopée en compagnie d’Ardyn. Vous reconnaissez qu’il est agréable de se sentir plus féminine pour une fois.

 

« Bien, si vous le voulez nous allons commencer. » vous dit le préfet.

 

Il vous récite les règles et les droits qui lient les deux époux. Vous les acceptez tous les deux, puis il vous invite à prononcer vos vœux en laissant le soin de commencer à Ardyn qui plonge son regard doré dans le vôtre :

 

« Si nous nous sommes retrouvé il y a peu, nous nous sommes pourtant rencontré il y a longtemps. Le destin nous lie toi et moi en faisant se rejoindre nos routes. A ce titre, je te promets que mon amour pour toi sera à l’épreuve des frontières et du temps, brûlant éternellement dans mon cœur quoi qu’il puisse arriver. »

 

Vous regardez Ardyn vous déclamer son amour avec sa voix si douce, vos yeux scintillants de la beauté de sa déclaration. A votre tour, vous lui promettez :

 

« Ardyn. Tu es l’homme le plus vertueux, bienveillant et courageux que j’ai jamais croisé. Tu es celui dont je n’osais pas même rêver, à qui je confie à présent ma vie sans aucune retenue. Tu es tout pour moi et je ne saurais exister sans toi. Je te jure de t’aimer et d’être à tes côtés jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare et au-delà. »

 

Vos regards se répondent alors que vous êtes tous les deux émus, vos mains se serrant plus fort sous l’intensité de vos sentiments.

 

« Je vous déclare donc à présent mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. » conclut le préfet.

 

Il ne faut pas vous le dire deux fois.

Vous échangez un baiser passionné avec Ardyn, savourant chaque seconde de ce moment magique.

 

Soudain, des soldats font bruyamment irruption dans le jardin, interrompant votre doux rêve :

 

« Ardyn Izunia ? » demande un des hommes avec autorité.

 

Ardyn dévisage le garde en armure et se place instinctivement devant vous.

 

« C’est moi. » répond-il fermement.

 

« Vous êtes convoqué au palais du roi séance tenante. »

 

« Et puis-je savoir pour quel motif ? » demande Ardyn sans se démonter.

 

« Ce n’est pas notre mission de vous en informer. Nous devons simplement vous escorter jusqu’à Insomnia. »

 

Vous observez les soldats autour de vous : ils n’ont pas une attitude menaçante, mais ils n’ont pas l’air décidé à vous laisser partir.

Inquiète, vous guettez la réaction d’Ardyn.

 

« … Très bien. » répond-il.

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Surprise, vous lui saisissez le bras.

 

« Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Autant savoir ce qu’on me veut… Je n’ai rien à me reprocher, ça ne peut que bien se passer. » vous glisse-t-il.

 

« Elle peut venir aussi. » ajoute un des gardes en vous désignant. « Nous partirons demain à l’aube. »

 

Sur ces mots, les soldats quittent tour à tour le jardin. Avant de se retirer, celui qui semble être leur chef vous adresse un avertissement :

 

« N’essayez pas de nous fausser compagnie durant la nuit. Nous vous rattraperons immédiatement. »

 

Une fois tous les gardes repliés et le préfet envolé, le jardin retrouve sa sérénité.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. » répond Ardyn avec une expression contrariée. « Mais il faut aller voir de quoi il retourne. C’est mieux que de ne pas savoir. »

 

Vous vous sentez mal à l’aise. Vous êtes prise de nausées et avez un mauvais pressentiment. Percevant votre trouble, Ardyn se retourne vers vous et vous prend dans ses bras :

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Je suis certain que tout ira bien. »

 

« Je veux venir avec toi. »

 

« Tu es sûre ? »

 

« Je viens de te promettre que je serai à tes côtés quoi qu’il arrive, non ? »

 

Vous parvenez à faire revenir le sourire sur le visage d’Ardyn.

 

« Liés par le destin, pour le meilleur et pour le pire n’est-ce pas… » vous dit-il avant de vous embrasser.

« Je t’aime. »

 

***

 

Le lendemain comme prévu vous faites route escortés par les gardes royaux vers la capitale du Lucis. Il vous faut quelques jours pour rallier Insomnia.

 

Alors que vous pénétrez dans la ville, vous êtes époustouflée par l’architecture du lieu. Vous avez toujours vécu à la campagne et n’avez vu de grandes villes que récemment en compagnie d’Ardyn. Mais Insomnia est d’une toute autre ampleur.

 

Cerclée de remparts, la cité abrite un grand nombre d’habitations, de bâtiments administratifs, de monuments et toutes sortes de structures qui vous sont étrangères.

Vous êtes guidés par les soldats à travers les grandes rues pavées et bien entretenues, contrairement aux routes rurales boueuses.

 

Vous arrivez finalement en vue du palais royal.

Le bâtiment possède trois étages et s’étale sur plusieurs ailes au cœur même de la ville. Il est richement décoré de moulures stylisées et brille de mille feux sous les rayons dansants du soleil.

 

Après avoir laissé vos chocobos aux écuries, vous et Ardyn êtes escortés jusqu’au centre de l’imposant bâtiment. Le palais est lumineux et les murs sont couverts de tentures retraçant les évènements marquants de l’histoire d’Eos.

Vous arrivez dans une petite pièce servant de vestibule avant d’accéder à la salle du trône.

 

« Patientez ici. » vous dit un des gardes avant de vous laisser seuls.

 

Vous saisissez la main d’Ardyn tout en réprimant vos crampes d’estomac et votre anxiété au maximum.

 

« Ça va aller… » vous susurre-t-il avec gentillesse.

 

Après un court instant, vous entendez du bruit derrière la porte. Puis elle s’ouvre et vous êtes invités à pénétrer dans la pièce principale où vous attend le roi ainsi que sa cour.

 

Vous avancez en silence sur le sol de marbre en suivant Ardyn. Autour de vous, les conseillers s’agitent sur votre passage. Vous vous efforcez de ne pas leur prêter attention et poursuivez votre progression jusqu’à rejoindre Ardyn, qui s’est subitement arrêté devant vous.

 

 _Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_ pensez-vous alors que des murmures s’élèvent dans toute l’assemblée.

 

Vous posez finalement les yeux sur l’homme assis sur le trône en face de vous.

 

Et vous comprenez la raison de l’émoi général.

 

« Mais quelle est cette diablerie ? » s’insurge le monarque en dévisageant Ardyn.

 

_Je n’arrive pas y croire…_

 

Devant vous se tient un homme en tout point similaire à votre mari.

Vous jetez un coup d’œil en direction d’Ardyn : il a l’air tout aussi surpris que vous et le roi.

 

Votre ventre se manifeste de nouveau sous le poids du stress.

 

_Non, ce n’est pas uniquement ça…_

 

Comme si le choc de découvrir cette troublante ressemblance entre ces deux hommes que tout sépare était ce dont vous aviez besoin, vous réalisez enfin :

 

_Je… Je suis enceinte !_


	5. Le mystère de la naissance

« Impossible… »

 

Les murmures autour de vous se sont mués en protestations devant l’incongruité de la scène.

 

« Est-ce que quelqu’un aurait l’obligeance de m’expliquer ceci ? » ordonne le roi en interrogeant ses conseillers du regard.

 

Mais chaque personne présente semble figée, estomaquée par la surprenante vision et incapable de formuler le moindre mot.

 

Vous êtes vous-mêmes déconcertée devant la ressemblance flagrante entre le roi et Ardyn.

Ils sont identiques à tout point de vue : ils ont l’air d’avoir le même âge, la même taille, la même corpulence, le même visage… non, pas tout à fait.

La différence est subtile mais vous remarquez que le regard du roi n’est pas aussi pétillant que celui d’Ardyn, ses yeux ne brillant pas de ce doré qui vous ensorcèle habituellement. Ses cheveux sont également différents, ne brûlant pas de cette couleur de feu si caractéristique et se contentant d’afficher un ocre rouge plus sage.

 

A côté de vous Ardyn reste ébahi devant son reflet presque parfait. Vous aimeriez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l’aider, mais vous n’avez aucune idée de ce qu’il peut ressentir en cet instant.

 

Dans l’agitation générale un homme trapu d’âge mûr se lève, surplombant la scène. Aussitôt les bavardages se calment.

L’homme se tourne dans votre direction et demande d’une voix forte à travers sa barbe broussailleuse :

 

« Etes-vous bien Ardyn Izunia ? »

 

Ardyn se tourne vers lui et se ressaisi.

 

« Oui. C’est moi. »

 

« Je vois. » répond calmement l’homme en hochant la tête. « Votre Majesté, je souhaiterais vous entretenir de cette affaire en privé. » ajoute-t-il à l’attention du roi.

 

« Fort bien. » acquiesce le monarque. « Je vous demanderai à tous de bien vouloir nous laisser le conseiller Makhai et moi avec cet homme. »

 

Les murmures s’élèvent de nouveau dans la pièce alors que la cour du roi se disperse peu à peu.

 

« Votre Majesté, je requiers l’autorisation de demeurer à vos côtés. Nous ne savons rien de cet individu. » dit un grand homme armé d’un sabre et à l’attitude humble.

 

Le roi interroge Makhai du regard. Le conseiller répond avec un signe d’approbation :

 

« Gilgamesh peut rester. »

 

C’est alors qu’un garde s’approche de vous et essaye de vous saisir par le bras pour vous faire quitter la salle avec les autres. Immédiatement Ardyn s’interpose et le repousse.

 

« Il est hors de question que vous nous sépariez. Si je reste, elle reste aussi. » dit-il avec autorité à l’attention du roi et de ses subalternes.

 

Le monarque dévisage Ardyn avec défiance pendant un court instant avant de finalement concéder :

 

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas un problème. Après tout, cela la concerne également. »

 

Le silence envahit peu à peu l’espace alors qu’il ne reste plus que cinq personnes dans la vaste pièce.

 

Finalement, le roi se tourne vers son conseiller :

 

« Je vous en prie, expliquez-nous. »

 

Vous vous concentrez sur Makhai, votre cœur faisant des bonds dans votre poitrine et votre ventre vous donnant le tournis. Vous redoutez ce que vous allez découvrir, mais serrez les poings. Vous avez promis à Ardyn de rester à ses côtés. Vous devez pouvoir le soutenir quoi qu’il arrive. Vous devez être forte pour vous deux, pour vous trois.

 

Le vieil homme se racle la gorge avant de débuter son explication avec un regard sérieux et légèrement attristé.

 

« C’est une histoire qui remonte à votre naissance. A tous les deux. » dit-il en désignant de la tête le roi puis Ardyn. « Très peu de personnes savaient. »

 

« Quoi donc ? » s’impatiente le souverain.

 

« Que la reine, votre mère, a mis au monde des jumeaux. »

 

La stupéfaction peut se lire sur le visage du roi comme sur celui d’Ardyn alors que vous réalisez vous-même ce que cette révélation implique.

 

« Mais, pourquoi… ? »

 

« Pourquoi vous avoir séparés ? » reprend Makhai. « Eh bien… »

 

Il laisse échapper un soupir et semble chercher ses mots.

 

« Avant tout pour la stabilité du royaume. » poursuit-il.

 

« L’Histoire est pavée de rivalités, de conflits déchirant les familles pour une simple conservation de territoire ou pour avoir le privilège de s’assoir sur un trône. Les frères sont particulièrement exposés à cette morne destinée. »

« Le jour de votre naissance,  nous avons été décontenancés lorsque la reine a mis au monde deux fils, Asaha et Ardyn. Il nous est également apparu que vous étiez strictement identiques, ce qui n’arrangeait rien. »

« Pour votre propre protection et pour celle du pays, il a été décidé que l’un de vous deux serait élevé dans la famille royale des Lucis Caelum et que l’autre connaitrait une vie anonyme parmi le peuple. »

 

« Ah, vraiment… » murmure Ardyn dans un petit rire nerveux que vous seule entendez.

 

« Croyez bien que cette décision a déchiré le cœur de vos parents. Mais nous n’avions pas de meilleure option. »

 

« C’est absurde, et comment avez-vous choisi lequel de nous deux abandonner ? » demande le roi Asaha.

 

« Au hasard. » répond Makhai d’un ton ferme et rauque.

 

Vous le dévisagez. Cette histoire est tout simplement horrible. Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de considérer avec antipathie le récit et la décision narrés par Makhai.

 

Un silence pesant règne à nouveau dans la salle. Au bout d’un temps semblable à une éternité, Ardyn ose dissiper la lourde atmosphère :

 

« Et maintenant, qu’allons-nous faire de cette information ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle vous m’avez fait venir en ce lieu ? J’en doute… »

 

Le roi observe Ardyn d’un air gêné, tout en conservant une attitude supérieure.

 

« Tu es ici car on dit que tu es capable de soigner ceux atteints par le parasite noir. Est-ce vrai ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« … »

 

Asaha hésite un instant avant de poursuivre, choisissant chacun de ses mots avec attention :

 

« C’est un don précieux. Je comptais te proposer le soutien de la famille royale pour ta quête, mais au vu des circonstances ce n’est peut-être plus nécessaire… »

 

« Majesté, que voulez-vous dire ? » questionne Makhai.

 

Le roi réfléchit pendant un court moment avant de poser à nouveau son regard sur Ardyn.

 

« Cet homme fait partie de ma famille. Il n’y a plus aucune raison de le dissimuler d’avantage. S’il doit parcourir mon royaume pour aider le peuple, alors autant qu’il le fasse au nom des Lucis Caelum. »

 

« Votre Majesté, êtes-vous sûr… ? »

 

Asaha dévisage Ardyn avec une expression ambiguë.

 

« Ç’aurait pu être moi à sa place. » dit-il à voix basse.

 

Puis il se reprend et s’avance vers vous afin de quitter la pièce. Alors qu’il vous croise, il conclut :

 

« Vous êtes mes invités. Le nécessaire sera fait pour que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

 

Puis il sort, escorté par Gilgamesh. Makhai le rejoint à son tour.

 

« Je suis désolé. » dit le vieil homme à Ardyn en passant à côté de lui avant de quitter la salle.

 

Tandis que la porte se ferme lourdement en résonnant contre les murs de la chambre vide, vous restez seule en compagnie d’Ardyn.

 

Vous prenez sa main dans les vôtres et lui adressez le plus beau sourire que vous puissiez afficher malgré la douleur qui vous meurtri au creux de votre ventre.

Ardyn redresse la tête dans votre direction mais ses yeux semblent perdus dans le lointain.

 

Vous faites de votre mieux pour ne pas laisser apparaitre vos propres soucis afin de le soutenir. Vous aimeriez lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, lui parler de l’enfant qui grandit en vous, mais ce n’est définitivement pas le moment.

 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demandez-vous gentiment.

 

« … Si tu restes avec moi, alors ça ira. »

 

Vous vous rapprochez de lui et l’enlacez tendrement.

 

« Bien sûr que je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours. »

 

***

 

Quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis votre arrivée à la capitale royale.

 

Comme il l’avait annoncé, le roi Asaha a reconnu publiquement l’existence de son frère faisant officiellement de lui Ardyn Lucis Caelum, le soigneur du peuple.

Vous ne résidez plus au palais comme des hôtes mais comme des membres de la famille royale, ce qui est plutôt perturbant pour Ardyn comme pour vous.

 

Durant ces quelques jours vous avez pu observer Asaha et Ardyn.

S’ils se ressemblent énormément physiquement, leurs caractères ne semblent pas si éloignés non plus. Pourtant, la vie de château d’Asaha et la vie à la campagne d’Ardyn ont forgé les deux hommes différemment, révélant des disparités dans leurs prises de décision.

Si les domestiques et les officiels sont parfois confus lorsqu’ils les croisent ne sachant pas s’ils ont en face d’eux le roi ou son frère, vous en revanche n’avez jamais le moindre doute. La ressemblance est certes troublante, mais frère jumeau ou pas il n’y en a pas deux comme Ardyn. C’est votre mari, l’homme que vous aimez, jamais vous ne pourrez le confondre avec un autre.

 

Pendant votre séjour au palais, Asaha a initié Ardyn à un certain nombre d’éléments propres à la famille royale. Il lui a par exemple expliqué ce qu’est l’Arsenal fantôme et comment s’en servir. Il lui a aussi montré l’histoire et l’héritage des Lucis Caelum et présenté le Cristal, un cadeau que les Dieux ont remis à feu leur père en récompense de ses bonnes actions.

Si la méfiance était de mise de prime abord, il semble qu’avec le temps les deux hommes aient commencé à bien s’entendre même s’ils ne partagent pas la complicité que deux frères peuvent entretenir.

 

Vous avez cherché le bon moment pour annoncer votre grossesse à Ardyn, mais vous ne l’avez pas encore trouvé. Vous ne voulez pas l’accabler de ce poids en plus de tout le reste. Pourtant il va falloir vous décider, bientôt vous ne pourrez plus le cacher.

 

***

 

Le soir venu, Ardyn vient vous rejoindre dans votre chambre où vous l’attendiez assise sur le lit.

 

« Bonsoir, toi. » dit-il en venant vous embrasser tendrement.

 

« Tu as l’air de bonne humeur, que se passe-t-il ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je crois qu’on n’a plus besoin de moi ici, ce qui signifie que nous allons pouvoir reprendre la route comme avant ! »

 

« Tu penses à tous ces gens qui ont besoin de toi ou bien tu as juste très envie de quitter cet endroit ? »

 

« Un peu des deux je crois. » vous répond-il.

 

« … Ardyn… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose. »

 

« Quoi donc ? » demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers vous. « Ça semble important à voir ton visage. » ajoute-t-il d’un ton plus sérieux. « Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l’air fatiguée ces derniers temps… »

 

« C’est à propos de ça, justement… »

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » vous demande-t-il avec sollicitude en s’agenouillant devant vous.

 

« Ça fait un moment que j’aurais dû te le dire, pardonne-moi… »

 

« Tu m’inquiètes… »

 

« Ah, désolée, c’est que… »

 

Vous ne savez pas pourquoi c’est si difficile à dire. Peut-être parce qu’une fois les mots sortis de votre bouche tout deviendra réel. Peut-être que vous avez peur de la réaction d’Ardyn ou de votre capacité à élever un enfant.

Quoi qu’il en soit, vous avalez votre salive et le regardez droit dans les yeux :

 

« Je suis enceinte. »

 

Ça y est. C’est dit.

 

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, vous attendez la réponse d’Ardyn.

Il vous regarde avec étonnement.

Va-t-il se mettre en colère ? Va-t-il être heureux ? Va-t-il être contrarié ?

 

Dissipant vos pensées anxieuses, Ardyn s’approche de vous et vous prend simplement dans ses bras. Son étreinte est chaude et rassurante.

 

« C’est moi qui suis désolé. » vous dit-il.

 

« Hein ? »

 

« Tu as gardé ça pour toi durant tout ce temps… C’est de ma faute, je n’ai pas été assez attentif. »

 

« Pas du tout, ce n’est pas de ta faute ! » objectez-vous avec vigueur.

 

Il recule un peu pour vous adresser un sourire alors qu’il prend votre visage dans ses mains :

 

« Ha ! Tu es toujours aussi adorable. »

 

Vous sentez vos joues se teinter de rose en réaction à sa réflexion.

 

« C’est une excellente nouvelle. » ajoute-t-il en posant à présent ses mains sur votre ventre. « Je crois que je ne peux pas espérer être plus heureux. »

 

« Vraiment ? » laissez-vous échapper avec soulagement.

 

« Bien sûr. » répond-il. « Avoir un enfant avec la femme que l’on aime, si ce n’est pas le paradis ça y ressemble ! »

 

« Même si ça veut dire que je ne vais pas pouvoir repartir en voyage tout de suite ? »

 

« Ce n’est pas un souci. On attendra. Tu es plus importante que tout le reste. »

 

Le dévouement d’Ardyn à votre égard vous comble de bonheur.

 

« Et tous ces gens qui ont besoin de toi ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Je vais m’arranger. Je les ferai venir à Insomnia s’il le faut. Ils ne comptent pas autant que vous. » dit-il en venant déposer un baiser sur votre ventre.

 

Vous passez le reste de votre soirée à profiter de votre bonheur dans l’attente de l’heureux évènement.

 

***

 

Les mois ont passé depuis votre discussion avec Ardyn.

 

Comme convenu, vous avez continué à vivre au palais durant votre grossesse afin d’éviter tout risque inutile et d’avoir tout le soutien nécessaire pour la naissance de l’enfant.

Quand bien même il s’agit d’avoir les meilleures conditions possibles pour vous et votre bébé, les mois d’attente au château se sont révélés difficiles.

 

En effet, vous avez du mal à bien vous entendre avec Asaha. C’est en grande partie dû à sa ressemblance physique avec Ardyn combinée à son comportement différent, créant une dissension perturbante. Et puis il y a quelque chose qui vous dérange chez cet homme sans que vous ne puissiez vraiment l’identifier.

Lorsqu’il a appris que vous étiez enceinte, sa réaction vous a paru étrange : s’il vous a félicité vous et Ardyn il a depuis donné l’impression de ne pas y faire attention, comme si ce sujet ne l’intéressait pas. Comme s’il faisait exprès de ne pas voir.

 

 

L’après-midi est ensoleillée et douce. Vous déambulez dans les jardins du palais, contemplant les bosquets fleuris et humant leur parfum raffiné. Vous avancez lentement la main posée sur votre ventre proéminent, les pieds nus dans l’herbe.

Vous songez à Ardyn : aujourd’hui encore il s’est aventuré à l’extérieur d’Insomnia pour rendre visite aux malades requérant ses soins. Néanmoins, il s’efforce au maximum de rentrer tous les jours pour passer du temps avec vous. Il vous tarde de le retrouver ce soir.

 

Alors que vous vous promenez dans l’ombre des feuillages, vous êtes prise d’une vive douleur au ventre vous forçant à tomber à genoux à terre.

 

« Haaa… » laissez-vous échapper.

 

Vous reprenez votre souffle, les bras enveloppant votre ventre. Vous essayez de vous relever mais une nouvelle crampe vous saisit, vous obligeant à rester au sol.

La sensation entre vos cuisses ne vous laisse bientôt plus aucun doute. Vous allez accoucher.

 

Incapable de vous redresser, vous jetez un coup d’œil désespéré aux alentours dans l’espoir de croiser le regard de quelqu’un susceptible de vous venir en aide.

Mais vous ne voyez personne.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, est-ce qu’il y a quelqu’un ? » appelez-vous au hasard.

 

Seul le bruissement des branchages vous répond.

 

« S’il-vous-plait, j’ai besoin d’aide ! » essayez-vous à nouveau.

 

Mais personne ne vient.

 

_Bon, tant pis, il va falloir que je me débrouille…_

 

Vous rampez jusqu’au tronc d’un vieil arbre et vous appuyez dessus. Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous attendre mais vous ne pouvez pas rester sans rien faire alors que le bébé va arriver.

 

« Ah… Ça me rappelle cette fois avec Chichiri… » chuchotez-vous pour vous-même.

 

_Et cette fois encore j’ai besoin de toi, Ardyn._

 

Alors que vous vous attendez au pire, de la sueur perlant déjà de votre front, vous sentez des bras vous entourer et vous soulever avec précaution du sol.

Vous tournez la tête pour découvrir votre sauveur :

 

« Gilgamesh ? »

 

« Il m’a semblé entendre des cris alors je suis venu vérifier. » dit-il. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous conduis à l’infirmerie. »

 

« Merci… » répondez-vous dans un souffle.

 

Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs, Gilgamesh vous dépose sur un lit et laisse le soin au personnel qualifié de s’occuper de vous.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à quitter l’infirmerie, il se tourne vers vous :

 

« Je vais chercher votre mari. » vous dit-il simplement avant de disparaitre de votre champ de vision.

 

_Merci, Gilgamesh._

 

Les minutes passent sans que vous n’ayez de nouvelles d’Ardyn. Il vous manque terriblement mais vous n’avez pas le loisir d’y songer : les douleurs se sont rapprochées et votre bébé va arriver d’un moment à l’autre.

 

Aidée par les conseils du personnel vous mettez toute votre énergie à pousser, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que finalement le nouveau-né soit extirpé de votre corps.

 

Les yeux embués, abattue par la fatigue, vous ne pouvez réprimer la joie qui s’éveille en vous alors que vous entendez les premiers pleurs de votre bébé.

 

« C’est un garçon. » vous dit une des sages-femmes. « Félicitations. »

 

Après avoir nettoyé le nourrisson, une autre femme vient vous l’apporter :

 

« Il est en parfaite santé. »

 

Vous tendez les bras pour amener contre vous le fruit de votre amour pour Ardyn. Dans son linge, le nouveau-né à la bouille toute rose ferme les yeux et s’endort. Vous le contemplez en souriant. Il a l’air si serein !

 

C’est alors que des bruits de pas précipités retentissent dans le couloir. Une seconde plus tard, Ardyn se tient sur le pas de la porte, essoufflé.

Vous lui souriez en lui désignant du regard l’enfant que vous câlinez au creux de vos bras.

Ardyn essaye de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne viennent pas. Il s’approche de vous en ne quittant pas le nouveau-né des yeux. Une fois à votre niveau, il tend timidement la main pour venir caresser doucement le front de votre bébé.

 

« Il est né il y a à peine quelques minutes. » murmurez-vous. « C’est un garçon. »

 

« C’est… c’est incroyable. »

 

« Prends-le. » l’invitez-vous.

 

Avec hésitation et une infinie précaution, Ardyn enlace le nourrisson dans ses bras. L’émotion est si forte qu’il n’ose pas faire de commentaires. Vous le regardez avec tendresse tandis qu’il tient votre enfant contre lui.

 

« Coucou petit bonhomme… » susurre-t-il au bébé.

 

Si vous êtes attendrie par la scène, vous êtes aussi exténuée par l’effort que vous avez dû fournir. Vous laissez votre tête tomber d’épuisement sur le coussin derrière vous.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? » s’inquiète Ardyn.

 

« Oui… je suis juste un peu fatiguée… »

 

Il se rapproche du lit et vient s’assoir sur le bord. Puis, il vous rend votre fils et vous prend tous les deux dans ses bras :

 

« Tu as été merveilleuse. J’ai tellement de chance. » vous dit-il en vous serrant contre lui. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là. »

 

« Ce n’est rien, je comprends. » répondez-vous.

 

« C’est bien ce que je disais, tu es merveilleuse. Je t’aime. Je vous aime si fort, tous les deux. » ajoute-t-il en souriant.

 

« A propos, comment veux-tu l’appeler ? »

 

Ardyn baisse les yeux vers votre bout de chou et réfléchit un moment.

 

« Que dirais-tu de Lusca ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« J’aime beaucoup ce prénom. » répondez-vous en souriant.

 

« Bienvenue parmi nous, Lusca. » dit Ardyn à votre fils.

 

Malgré votre épuisement, vous profitez ce doux moment en famille en dorlotant Lusca et en vous blottissant contre Ardyn, savourant chaque minute de votre bonheur comme si c’était les dernières.


	6. Des nuages noirs à l’horizon

« Maman, regarde ! »

 

Devant vous, votre fils Lusca s’amuse à lancer des cailloux sur la surface de l’eau pour faire des ricochets.

 

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber dans l’eau mon chéri. » lui répondez-vous.

 

Mais déjà Lusca attrape un autre caillou et le jette dans le lac. La pierre s’écrase immédiatement au fond du point d’eau sans le moindre rebond.

 

« Maman, j’arrive pas à faire comme papa ! »

 

Vous vous levez et vous approchez de votre fils.

 

« Tu ne prends pas les bons cailloux. Il faut qu’il soit un peu aplati, comme celui-là, tu vois ? » dites-vous en lui tendant un petit palet.

 

« Oh… » répond-il avec fascination avant d’essayer de nouveau.

 

Vous le regardez s’exercer avec tendresse.

 

Cela fait déjà cinq ans depuis la naissance de Lusca.

Dès que vous avez pu, vous êtes repartie avec Ardyn sur les routes à travers le pays afin qu’il puisse continuer à aider un maximum de gens en les soignant. Même si vous étiez bien traités au palais royal, vous avez été soulagés de pouvoir le quitter. L’atmosphère officielle du lieu était pesante et il vous tardait de retrouver une vie plus libre.

 

Tandis que vous surveillez votre fils, une silhouette masculine s’approche et se place à côté de vous en croisant les bras.

 

« Vous ne deviez pas rester avec Ardyn ? » demandez-vous.

 

« Il m’a assuré qu’il n’avait pas besoin de moi et a insisté pour que je vienne veiller sur vous deux. » répond Gilgamesh avec une certaine désapprobation.

 

« Je vois… » murmurez-vous, touchée par la sollicitude de votre mari envers sa famille.

 

« Gilgamesh ! » s’exclame joyeusement votre fils en remarquant sa présence. « Tu viens jouer avec moi ? »

 

« Je n’ai pas le temps pour ça, jeune prince. »

 

« S’il-te-plait ! » supplie Lusca.

 

« … »

 

Gilgamesh laisse échapper un petit grognement avant de céder à la proposition de votre fils.

 

« Ouais ! » s’écrie ce dernier, ravi.

 

Assise dans l’herbe, vous observez Lusca s’amuser avec le maître d’arme.

Lorsqu’Ardyn et vous avez décidé de reprendre la route avec votre fils, Gilgamesh s’est proposé de vous accompagner. Son rôle, vous a-t-il dit, en tant que bouclier du roi est de veiller sur la famille Lucis Caelum et en particulier son souverain. Mais le roi Asaha ne quittant pas Insomnia il est apparu justifié à Gilgamesh de suivre Ardyn pour l’aider dans sa quête en tant que guérisseur du peuple.

Malgré son air bourru et son attitude sérieuse, vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur lui quelques soient les circonstances et que sa loyauté est à toute épreuve. Il semble particulièrement attaché à Lusca qui est le seul capable de le dérider.

 

Vous souriez en pensant à la rigueur de Gilgamesh mise à mal par un enfant de cinq ans alors qu’ils continuent de jouer devant vous.

 

« Je vois qu’on s’amuse bien par ici ! » chuchote avec douceur une voix dans votre dos.

 

Votre sourire s’élargit encore lorsque vous tournez la tête pour découvrir Ardyn.

 

« Tu sais ce qu’on dit, quand le chat n’est pas là les souris dansent ! » répondez-vous avec un regard taquin.

 

« Et c’est moi le chat alors… » susurre Ardyn en vous rapprochant de lui avant de vous embrasser.

 

« Papa ! »

 

Lusca se précipite vers vous et vient s’agripper gaiement au bras de son père.

 

« J’espère que tu as été sage avec ta maman. »

 

« Oui ! » acquiesce vigoureusement le petit garçon.

 

« C’est bien, je suis fier de toi. » répond Ardyn en lui frottant gentiment la tête.

 

Gilgamesh vient à son tour vous rejoindre.

 

« Merci d’avoir pris soin d’eux. » lui dit Ardyn.

 

« Je vous en prie. » répond simplement Gilgamesh.

 

« Il n’y a plus qu’à aller se reposer, nous nous lèverons tôt demain. » ajoute Ardyn en prenant Lusca sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers le village.

 

Vous leur emboitez le pas en regardant avec affection les deux amours de votre vie avancer juste devant vous.

 

 

Le soir même, alors que Lusca s’est déjà endormi et que Gilgamesh est occupé à affuter son arme dans une autre pièce, vous profitez d’un moment d’intimité avec Ardyn.

 

Dans le bleu de la nuit étoilée, vous vous asseyez derrière lui sur le lit et le prenez dans vos bras alors que les flammes rougeoyantes des bougies projettent vos ombres sur le mur.

 

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » lui dites-vous avec gentillesse.

 

Il pose ses mains sur vos bras.

 

« Ça va très bien. » répond-il.

 

Vous posez votre tête contre lui.

 

« N’essaye pas de me le cacher. Je te connais. Je sais qu’il y a quelque chose. »

 

« … »

 

« Quoi que ce soit tu peux m’en parler, je suis là pour toi. »

 

« Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée. » dit-il d’un ton grave.

 

Vous déposez des baisers dans sa nuque et répondez :

 

« Nous nous sommes promis, tu te souviens ? De nous soutenir quand ça ne va pas. »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux.

 

« C’est à propos de ton activité auprès de tous ces gens malades ? J’ai remarqué que tu avais l’air plus fatigué ces derniers temps chaque fois que tu dois les soigner… »

 

Il serre sa main un peu plus fort sur votre bras mais ne prononce pas un mot.

 

« S’il-te-plait, parle-moi… » chuchotez-vous en accentuant votre étreinte.

 

Ardyn finit par bouger et s’éloigner pour vous faire face. Vous peinez à déchiffrer son expression mêlant la tristesse, la peur et l’anxiété. Quoi qu’il puisse se passer, cela semble être très grave.

 

« Je savais que tu ferais cette tête. » vous dit-il. « C’est mon problème, je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes pour ça. » ajoute-t-il.

 

D’abord déconfite, vous vous reprenez rapidement et froncez les sourcils :

 

« Tes soucis sont les miens également. » dites-vous avec une pointe d’énervement dans la voix. « Alors cesse de vouloir tout porter toi-même en pensant m’épargner. »

 

« Tu ne sais pas… »

 

« Justement ! Dis-moi quel est le problème ! »

 

« S’il-te-plait… »

 

« Je ne te laisserai pas éluder la question ! Alors explique-moi ce que tu caches ou… »

 

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » s’exclame Ardyn alors que vous tendiez la main vers lui pour lui saisir le bras.

 

« … mais qu’est-ce que… » murmurez-vous en le dévisageant.

 

Après avoir dégagé votre main par réflexe, Ardyn a effectué un violent mouvement de recul pour s’écarter de vous.

La lumière vacillante des bougies sème le doute sur ce que vous voyez dans la pénombre alors que le silence s’est installé entre vous.

Sur le visage d’Ardyn des traces noires semblables à celles que produit le parasite sont soudainement apparues. Sa peau est devenue plus pale et ses yeux se sont assombris.

Sous le choc de cette apparition, vous restez muette, ne sachant quoi dire.

 

« … Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas en arriver là. » vous dit-il sèchement.

 

Vous le dévisagez, peinant à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

 

« Tu ferais mieux de t’en aller. » ajoute-t-il.

 

Vous restez interdite devant la violence de ses propos. Mais vous percevez aussi la tristesse dans sa voix.

Si son état a pu vous effrayer de prime abord, vous imaginez la peur qui doit le tenailler de devoir subir cette condition et de la cacher à tous. Au final, il doit être bien plus terrorisé que vous.

 

Vous faites un effort pour chasser vos craintes et vous montrer rassurante :

 

« Je ne partirai pas. » dites-vous calmement.

 

Ardyn, qui s’efforçait de cacher son visage, se tourne vers vous et vous regarde en silence.

 

« Je ne prétends pas savoir de quoi tu souffres. Mais je veux être là pour t’aider, quoi que ça puisse être. »

 

Il continue de vous observer avec un regard terne.

 

« … Tu n’as pas peur de moi ? » vous demande-t-il d’une voix à peine audible.

 

« Bien sûr que non. Comment pourrais-je jamais avoir peur de toi ? »

 

Vous voyez une faible lueur d’espoir revenir teinter le doré de ses yeux.

 

« Même si je suis devenu un monstre ? »

 

Vous vous rapprochez doucement de lui.

 

« Reste à distance, je ne sais pas ce qui peut se passer dans cet état ! » vous dit-il immédiatement en reculant encore un peu plus contre le mur.

 

Mais vous continuez votre avancée :

 

« Je suis sûre que ça ira. » répondez-vous en souriant.

 

Arrivée à son niveau, vous fixez son visage : les taches noires sont toujours présentes, accompagnées de veinules violacées alors que son teint est extrêmement pâle. Vous parcourez ses traits de sa bouche jusqu’à ses yeux en passant par son nez et ses joues.

Aucun doute possible, il s’agit toujours de l’homme que vous aimez.

 

Vous levez la main vers lui et dégagez doucement une de ses mèches de cheveux de son visage avant de laisser votre main descendre tendrement sur sa joue.

Au moment où vos doigts effleurent sa peau, Ardyn tressaille légèrement par réflexe avant d’accepter votre contact. Vous le caressez en lui souriant amoureusement alors que vous percevez qu’il se décrispe grâce à vos attentions.

 

Ardyn ferme les yeux et vient saisir votre main tandis que sa peau retrouve une couleur plus chamarrée et que les taches foncées s’évanouissent.

 

« Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » vous murmure-t-il calmement.

 

« Et moi donc. » répondez-vous avant de vous presser tout contre lui.

 

Alors que vous l’étreignez, la pression retombe dans votre esprit et vous réalisez seulement maintenant à quel point cette épreuve vous a chamboulée. Comme s’il lisait vos émotions, Ardyn vous enveloppe de ses bras et vous caresse avec douceur.

 

Après un long moment sans mot dire, vous osez le questionner sur sa condition.

 

« Et… Ça fait longtemps ? » demandez-vous timidement.

 

« …Oui. »

 

« …et tu n’as rien dit… » chuchotez-vous.

 

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. » répond-il. « Au début, c’était simplement des maux de tête et des nausées et ça arrivait uniquement lorsque j’utilisais intensément mes facultés. Je ne me souviens plus quand est apparue la première tache noire… Ce jour-là, j’ai pensé que ce n’était rien. Que ça partirait avec le temps. Mais… »

 

« …ç’a empiré. » finissez-vous.

 

« Oui. »

 

La lueur des bougies fait danser vos ombres sur les murs alors qu’au loin vous pouvez entendre une chouette hululer dans la nuit.

 

« Et qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demandez-vous à nouveau.

 

« Je ne suis pas sûr moi-même. Il semblerait que lorsque je soigne une personne j’absorbe en moi le mal qui la corrompait. Je croyais que le parasite disparaissait de lui-même au bout d’un moment mais apparemment, ce n’est pas le cas. »

 

« Tu veux dire que depuis toutes ces années tu accumules en toi la corruption qui souille le monde ? »

 

« …Oui. Mais ce n’est que récemment que les symptômes sont devenus aussi forts. Dans la grande majorité des cas j’arrive à me contrôler et à réfréner les ténèbres mais lorsque je suis fatigué… »

 

« …ou énervé… »

 

« …ou vulnérable en général, ça refait surface. Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment ça va évoluer. J’espère pouvoir toujours être capable d’avoir le contrôle, mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui peut arriver si je continue à en absorber et que mon état s’aggrave. »

 

« Tu vas arrêter de guérir la population ? »

 

« Si je ne pensais qu’à moi, à toi et à Lusca, oui. Il faudrait. Mais je ne suis pas satisfait de ce choix. Même si ça doit faire de moi un monstre, je suis le seul à pouvoir aider tous ces gens, alors… »

 

« Tu n’es pas un monstre. » lui affirmez-vous immédiatement. « Tu es l’homme le plus bienveillant de cette terre et aucune disparité physique ne saurait changer cet état de fait. Si toi tu es un monstre, alors personne en ce monde ne mérite l’appellation d’être humain. »

 

Ardyn est légèrement surpris par votre remarque, puis il vous adresse un chaleureux sourire plein d’amour.

 

« Tu es vraiment adorable. » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur votre front. « Merci. »

 

Vous passez le reste de la nuit blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre, consommant votre amour, vos sentiments plus fort que jamais.

 

 

Afin de chercher une réponse à sa condition, Ardyn a proposé de rentrer à Insomnia afin d’interroger les recueils de la Cosmogonie et le roi sur ce sujet. Vous reprenez donc la route vers la capitale royale dans l’espoir de trouver des informations et d’éviter à Ardyn de continuer à subir le poids de sa contamination.


	7. Pour un meilleur avenir

Après plusieurs semaines de voyage à dos de chocobo, vous voilà revenue à Insomnia avec Ardyn, Lusca et Gilgamesh.

 

Vous n’êtes pas particulièrement heureuse de retrouver cette ville qui vous a toujours semblée menaçante pour une raison inconnue. Les nombreux bâtiments vous oppressent et l’ambiance du palais royal vous étouffe. Vous avez sans cesse mis ce ressenti sur votre jeunesse campagnarde qui tranche radicalement avec le rythme effréné de la ville, mais plus vous y songez, plus vous êtes convaincue que rien de bon ne vous attend en ces lieux.

 

Sur le chemin du château de nombreuses personnes reconnaissent et saluent Ardyn, louant ses actions auprès des malades et lorsque vous arrivez au palais les domestiques s’affairent aussitôt à lui réserver un accueil chaleureux empreint de respect.

Même si vous êtes fière de voir ce qu’a accompli votre mari, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser au prix à payer pour ces services. Vous grimacez malgré vous tandis que les curieux se pressent et demandent déjà à Ardyn de soigner les corrompus de la ville, sans réaliser que leur requête dénature  peu à peu le corps et le cœur de leur sauveur.

 

Vous marchez le long des couloirs en direction de la salle du trône pour rencontrer le roi Asaha.

 

« On va voir tonton ? » demande innocemment Lusca.

 

« Oui mais il faudra être sage. » répondez-vous. « Papa doit lui parler de choses sérieuses. »

 

« Est-ce que tu crois qu’il voudra jouer avec moi ? »

 

« Je ne pense pas qu’il ait le temps. » dit gentiment Ardyn à votre fils.

 

« Oooh… » boude Lusca.

 

Vous entendez Gilgamesh pousser un soupir à côté de vous, puis gonfler sa poitrine et poser gentiment sa main sur l’épaule de votre fils :

 

« Je resterai avec vous si vous le voulez. »

 

« Et on pourra s’entraîner à l’épée ? » dit Lusca, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 

« Oui, si vous y tenez. »

 

« Chouette ! » s’écrie votre fils.

 

« Merci, Gilgamesh. » dit Ardyn avec amusement.

 

Le maître d’arme détourne le regard en faisant la moue.

A votre tour, vous souriez devant sa réaction. Il est si drôle de voir le bourru Gilgamesh céder aux requêtes de votre fils comme une mère poule trop attentionnée !

 

 _Gilgamesh est bien plus un oncle pour Lusca qu’Asaha…_ pensez-vous.

 

Lorsque vous pénétrez dans la salle du trône, tous les regards se tournent vers vous.

La cour et les conseillers sont plutôt heureux de revoir Ardyn, même si leurs airs inquisiteurs vous empêchent d’être à l’aise.

Vous sentez de petits doigts chauds se glisser le long de votre paume : Lusca vient de vous prendre la main en se rapprochant de vous, intimidé par l’assistance. Vous serrez sa menotte et lui souriez pour le rassurer.

Finalement, vous faites face au roi Asaha. Celui-ci vous adresse un regard plein de suffisance depuis son trône.

 

Ardyn se détache de votre groupe, salue courtoisement son frère et lui fait le rapport de la situation dans le royaume.

 

« Moui, il semblerait que tout le monde soit au fait de tes bonnes actions. » dit Asaha poliment mais sans grande conviction. « On peut dire que tu mets du cœur à l’ouvrage… »

 

« En effet. » répond Ardyn. « A ce sujet, je dois vous entretenir de la situation en privé, si possible. »

 

Asaha lève un sourcil interloqué avant de répliquer :

 

« Très bien. Si cela te convient, nous ferons ceci une fois ma réunion terminée. »

 

« Je vous remercie. » répond Ardyn en s’inclinant.

 

Vous quittez la pièce afin d’attendre que le roi soit disponible. Avant de partir, vous devinez qu’il vous observe du coin de l’œil, balayant l’entièreté de votre petit groupe et posant un regard énigmatique sur votre fils.

 

 

Comme convenu, vous laissez Lusca sous la garde de Gilgamesh pendant votre entretien avec Asaha.

Vous n’êtes que tous les trois dans la salle du trône à présent déserte.

 

L’anxiété vous saisit à l’idée de lui parler des problèmes d’Ardyn. Après tout, il s’agit de quelque chose de très personnel et personne d’autre n’est au courant, pas même Gilgamesh. Mais Asaha est le seul qui puisse peut-être vous aider.

 

Ardyn explique brièvement au roi les problèmes engendrés par son pouvoir de guérison et l’accumulation de corruption en lui. Asaha écoute attentivement en silence, ne laissant transparaitre aucune émotion précise.

 

« C’est pourquoi nous avons besoin de votre aide. » conclut Ardyn. « J’aimerais pouvoir consulter les manuscrits des archives royales à la recherche de quoi que ce soit susceptible de résoudre cette complication. »

 

Le roi semble réfléchir pendant un moment.

 

« Vous avez mon autorisation pour vos investigations. C’est en effet un problème de la plus haute importance… » dit-il l’air pensif.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » répond Ardyn.

 

« Il n’y a pas de quoi. Si jamais je trouve autre chose à même de vous servir je vous le ferai savoir, soyez-en sûrs. » conclut Asaha.

 

***

 

Quelques jours s’écoulent dans la capitale royale alors qu’Ardyn s’emploie à éplucher tous les écrits susceptibles de se rapporter à son problème.

Vous lui prêtez main forte dès que possible, passant le reste du temps à vous occuper de votre fils.

 

Ardyn et vous disposez d’une petite maison au cœur de la ville non loin du palais royal où vous logez lorsque vous êtes en visite à Insomnia. Le roi Asaha vous a bien autorisé à résider au château, mais ni vous ni votre mari ne vous y sentez à votre place et depuis la naissance de Lusca, vous préférez avoir votre propre foyer où vous pouvez vivre comme une famille tous les trois.

 

Ce matin derechef, Ardyn se lève tôt pour se rendre au palais. Dans la lueur de l’aube, vous le regardez déposer tendrement un baiser sur le front de votre fils endormi avant de venir vous étreindre.

 

« Tu vas encore rester là-bas toute la journée ? » lui demandez-vous un peu triste.

 

« Il y a des chances, oui. » répond-il en vous balançant doucement dans ses bras. « Mais peut-être qu’aujourd’hui je vais enfin trouver la solution. »

 

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

 

« Le roi m’a soumis une idée hier. Il a pensé qu’étant une source de pouvoir magique, le Cristal pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Il m’a donc proposé d’aller vérifier cette hypothèse en sa compagnie. »

 

« Oh… C’est une théorie qui se tient, j’espère sincèrement que la pierre sacrée saura te donner une information utile, voire même te débarrasser complètement de ce fardeau ! Comme ça nous pourrons enfin vivre tranquilles tous les trois sans avoir à nous soucier de ce problème. » dites-vous en vous blottissant contre lui.

 

« Je l’espère aussi. » répond Ardyn en vous caressant avec amour. « Bien, je dois y aller. »

 

Vous acquiescez en lui souriant. Il vous sourit en retour avant de vous embrasser.

 

« A tout à l’heure. » dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

« Oui, à ce soir ! » lui répondez-vous alors qu’il disparait de votre vue.

 

Vous repensez immédiatement à ce qu’il vient de vous annoncer. Ce serait merveilleux si le Cristal pouvait le libérer de ce poids qui pèse constamment sur ses épaules ! Et ça ne serait que justice après tout, avec toutes les bonnes actions d’Ardyn il est normal qu’il obtienne quelque chose en retour.

 

_Oui, ça ne peut que bien se passer !_

 

 

Plus tard dans la journée, vous prenez soin de vos chocobos installés à l’extérieur de la maison alors que votre fils est occupé à courir dans tous les sens sur son cheval de bois.

 

«  Lusca, fais attention à toi ! » lui dites-vous.

 

« Oui oui ! » répond-il plein d’insouciance en continuant à cavaler.

 

« Ah la la, où est-ce qu’il puise toute cette énergie ? » soupirez-vous en nettoyant le plumage de Caladrius.

 

« Kwéh ? »

 

« Hum, évidemment tu ne sais pas. » dites-vous au volatile.

 

« Maman ! Je vais chercher à boire ! »

 

« Il y a une carafe d’eau sur la table du salon ! » lui répondez-vous alors qu’il se dirige déjà à l’intérieur de la maison.

 

Vous continuez à prendre soin du chocobo et grattez affectueusement sous son bec pour le plus grand plaisir de l’animal.

Vous entendez le bruit d’un objet tomber dans la maison.

 

« Lusca ? » appelez-vous.

 

Aucune réponse.

 

« Lusca ? » hélez-vous de nouveau en vous tournant vers le bâtiment.

 

Toujours rien.

 

Inquiète, vous vous dirigez vers la maison et pénétrez à l’intérieur. Vous voyez votre fils qui se tient à quelques mètres, dos à vous. Lorsque vous relevez les yeux vers ce qu’il fixe avec crainte, vous découvrez avec stupeur des soldats de la garde royale.

 

Leurs armes sont dégainées.

 

« Maman… » murmure Lusca, effrayé.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous… » commencez-vous, mais vous êtes aussitôt interrompue par le commandant du petit groupe de soldats :

 

« Tuez la famille de l’hérétique ! »

 

_Quoi ?_

Vous n’arrivez pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Un tourbillon de confusion se forme dans votre tête : l’hérétique ? La garde royale ? Tuer ?!? Lusca !!!

 

Vous essayez de vous rapprocher de votre fils pour le mettre à l’abri mais des gardes se dirigent déjà vers vous, vous barrant le passage, tandis que le commandant saisit Lusca par le bras.

 

« Lusca ! Non ! S’il-vous-plait, ne faites pas ça ! »

 

Mais déjà la lame du soldat fend les airs, se rapprochant  à vive allure des yeux apeurés de votre fils, venant se planter sans ménagement dans son petit corps.

 

« NON !!! » hurlez-vous,  les larmes brouillant votre vue.

 

Le soldat retire son épée ensanglantée du corps de votre fils, laissant sa dépouille choir misérablement au sol alors que vous pouvez sentir la douleur parcourir votre être sous le coup du chagrin et de la lame qui vient de vous transpercer l’épaule droite.

 

« Argh… » laissez-vous échapper alors que l’homme en armure ôte l’épée de vos chairs dans une gerbe de sang.

 

Vous regardez autour de vous mais la scène vous semble tirée d’une autre réalité. Vous essayez d’esquiver les soldats par automatisme, leurs lames effleurant par moment votre corps.

 

Ils sont trop nombreux.

 

_Lusca…_

 

Alors que vous sentez vos forces vous quitter et que le commandant s’apprête à vous achever, tous les soldats se retournent vers le bruit fracassant provenant de la porte d’entrée.

 

_Ardyn…_

 

Sur le pas de la porte, le souffle court, Ardyn découvre l’atroce spectacle. Vous pouvez lire la douleur et le chagrin sur son visage lorsqu’il regarde le corps sans vie de votre fils. Puis aussitôt, la colère le gagne tandis qu’il s’empare d’une épée pour se diriger vers les soldats, sa peau affichant les stigmates du Mal de la planète.

 

« C’est l’hérétique ! Tuez-le ! » ordonne le chef des gardes.

 

Fou de rage et de désespoir, Ardyn se bat avec véhémence et élimine les soldats lancés sur lui. Mais il reste encore loin de vous et vous n’avez pas la force de vous défendre lorsqu’un des soldats s’approche pour vous régler votre compte.

 

Tandis que la lame s’abat sur vous, un plumage noir surgit devant vos yeux et reçoit le coup à votre place.

 

« Kwéh ! » gémit l’animal.

 

« …Caladrius ? » dites-vous à demi-mots.

 

Le chocobo ne se laisse pas dominer par la douleur et riposte d’un brusque coup de tête sur le soldat, l’envoyant valser contre un mur.

 

« Caladrius, emmène-la loin d’ici ! » ordonne la voix d’Ardyn.

 

Le volatile se retourne vers vous et place son bec sous votre corps pour vous soulever de terre et vous faire glisser sur son dos. Vous vous installez comme vous pouvez avec vos blessures.

 

« Ardyn… » parvenez-vous à articuler faiblement.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, vas-t-en ! Je te retrouverai ! » vous presse-t-il.

 

Vous n’avez pas la force de protester et déjà Caladrius vous mène hors de la maison, zigzagant à travers les soldats venus vous abattre. Vous entrapercevez le corps sans vie de vos autres chocobos jonchant le sol, vous rappelant celui de votre fils alors que les bruits de combat de la maison se font de plus en plus lointains.

 

_Ardyn… Ne meurs pas…_

 

***

 

Vous ne vous souvenez plus comment vous avez quitté Insomnia.

 

Caladrius vous a portée de sa propre initiative sur les chemins pour fuir vos poursuivants tandis que vous perdiez régulièrement connaissance tant le sang s’écoulait de votre corps.

 

Au milieu de la nuit, le pauvre chocobo s’arrête à la lisière d’un massif d’arbre pour se reposer, exténué par sa course et ses blessures.

 

Il semblerait que les soldats aient essayé de vous tuer durant tout votre voyage. Vous vous rappelez vaguement de cris, de flèches frôlant votre visage, de bruits de chevaux, de poussière. Vous examinez Caladrius. Il a effectivement quelques carreaux d’arbalète plantés dans son plumage. Vous voudriez l’aider et les retirer, mais vous n’avez rien pour contenir les hémorragies.

 

Votre propre état est préoccupant. Les soldats ont été sans pitié et quelques-unes de vos blessures sont plutôt graves. Mais vous n’arrivez pas à penser à vous. Vos pensées sont obnubilées par la vision d’horreur du commandant tuant votre fils et par la peur que votre mari ait subi le même funeste sort.

 

Les yeux rivés sur la lune, abattue, vous n’avez même plus de larmes à verser.

 

En balayant votre regard sur le décor alentour, vous reconnaissez les environs. Il semblerait que Caladrius se soit efforcé de retourner au ranch chocobo où vous résidiez autrefois. Cependant, la ferme est encore loin et vous ne savez pas si vous pourrez y parvenir.

 

Vous vous réveillez subitement.

Apparemment vous vous étiez encore évanouie. Des voix vous parviennent dans le lointain, à peine audibles.

 

« Tu as entendu ? Il parait que ce gars était un traitre ! »

 

« Tu veux dire l’homme qui parcourait le pays pour soigner les gens ? Non, pas possible ! »

 

« Si si, je te jure ! On raconte qu’il a essayé de prendre la place du roi Asaha parce qu’ils se ressemblent et que pour le punir, les Six l’ont rejeté et l’ont affublé d’une malédiction ! »

 

« Tu es sûr de ça ? Ça semblait être quelqu’un de bien pourtant… Penser qu’il voulait juste être populaire pour ensuite usurper le trône… On aura tout vu ! »

 

« Ouais, la jalousie fait commettre de bien vilaines choses ! »

 

_Est-ce qu’ils parlent… d’Ardyn ?_

 

Vous n’arrivez pas à croire ce que vous entendez. Comment une telle rumeur a-t-elle pu se propager ? Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ?

 

 _Au moins, ils n’ont pas dit qu’il avait été tué…_ pensez-vous sans grande conviction.

 

« Hé, toi là-bas ! »

 

Vous tournez la tête, surprise.

 

« C’est la femme et le chocobo recherchés, non ? »

 

« Ouais, attrapez-les ! Ou tuez-les, peu importe, que tous ceux qui ont eu affaire à ce monstre périssent ! »

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

Sans perdre une seconde, Caladrius vous attrape le bras avec le bec si fort pour vous tirer du sol qu’il vous blesse involontairement. Grâce à son aide vous remontez péniblement sur son dos alors que vous fuyez à nouveau vers le sud, esquivant les assauts de vos poursuivants.

 

Votre route continue dans la confusion la plus totale. Vous n’avez aucune idée de la distance parcourue ni du temps qui s’est écoulé.

 

En chemin, vous avez croisé d’autres groupe hostiles essayant de mettre fin à vos jours. A nouveau vous et Caladrius avez été blessés, à un point où vous commencez à croire que vous ne survivrez pas.

 

Finalement, vous arrivez à proximité d’un grand édifice en pierre, ruine de la civilisation précédente. Une tour illuminée de rouge se dresse vers le ciel étoilé, cerclée par des murs formant des arches.

 

A bout de forces, Caladrius s’écroule dans les escaliers menant au bâtiment. Vous tombez au sol avec lui. La pauvre bête respire avec difficulté, ses yeux perdant peu à peu leur éclat.

Vous le regardez avec tristesse alors que vous le caressez avec la plus grande tendresse.

 

« kwéh… »

 

Le chocobo émet un dernier couinement apaisé tandis que vous continuez à passer doucement votre main dans ses plumes ensanglantées, l’accompagnant vers sa mort.

 

« Je suis désolée, Caladrius… » murmurez-vous en pleurant dans le froid de la nuit alors que votre compagnon rend son dernier souffle.

 

Vous restez un moment aux côtés de la dépouille de l’animal sans bouger, vous demandant si votre heure n’est pas elle aussi venue.

 

Des voix résonnent dans le lointain. Vos poursuivants ont retrouvé votre trace. L’espace d’un instant, cela vous est égal. Vous pouvez bien mourir ici.

Vous regardez les yeux fermés du chocobo allongé devant vous. Il a l’air si paisible, comme s’il dormait. Vos paupières se font lourdes à leur tour, obscurcissant votre vision…

 

Un spasme vous sort de votre torpeur.

 

Vous n’avez pas le droit d’abandonner. Pas tant qu’un espoir subsiste. Pas après le sacrifice de Caladrius.

 

Rassemblant vos dernières forces vous rampez sur le sol de pierre, le tachant de rouge, cherchant l’entrée du bâtiment pour vous cacher au-dedans.

Vous vous laissez glisser à l’intérieur de l’édifice dans les profondeurs des ruines et vous recroquevillez dans un recoin sans lumière.

 

Vous entendez des bruits à l’extérieur. Ils se rapprochent. Vous espérez de tout votre être qu’ils ne vous trouveront pas.

 

Une silhouette imposante surgit devant vous, vous faisant sursauter.

 

_C’est la fin…_

 

« C’est moi, Gilgamesh. » vous dit l’homme en vous tendant la main.

 

« Gilgamesh ? » répétez-vous, interdite.

 

« Venez. » dit-il en vous attrapant doucement dans ses bras.

 

Vous vous laissez faire et remarquez que le maître d’arme est lui aussi couvert de sang et de blessures. Il pose sur vous un regard inquiet et désolé.

 

« J’ai fait aussi vite que j’ai pu pour retrouver votre trace. Mais ça n’a pas été suffisant. » dit-il avec regret en prenant conscience de la gravité de votre état.

 

« …merci d’être venu. » murmurez-vous. « …et Ardyn… ? »

 

Gilgamesh secoue tristement la tête.

 

« Je ne sais pas. Il est activement recherché et a mené de nombreux combats mais je n’ai pas eu de nouvelles après mon éviction d’Insomnia. »

 

« …je vois… »

 

« Il y a plus grave. Vous avez perdu trop de sang pour être transportée. Et… je ne peux pas soigner vos blessures. »

 

Le silence oppressant des ruines vous enveloppe.

 

« …je vais mourir, c’est ça ? »

 

« …Je suis désolé. » répond-il.

 

Alors c’est ainsi que tout finit. Ardyn, pardonne-moi. Lusca, j’arrive…

 

« A moins que… »

 

Vous posez vos yeux sur Gilgamesh, l’interrogeant du regard.

 

« Oui, ça doit être possible. »

 

Vous portant avec précaution, le maître d’arme se dirige vers une autre salle des ruines parsemée d’étranges compartiments lumineux le long des murs.

 

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais j’ai entendu des rumeurs par le passé sur cette technologie. »

 

Il balaie la pièce des yeux jusqu’à trouver un module dont la lumière est différente des autres.

 

« Ça peut marcher. »

 

Il vous dépose doucement à côté de l’étrange appareil pendant qu’il cherche comment l’ouvrir. Après quelques minutes, un cliquetis se fait entendre et la capsule se découvre devant vous.

 

« C’est censé être un caisson de stase. C’est la seule alternative. » dit-il en vous prenant dans ses bras pour vous assoir dans le compartiment.

 

« Gilgamesh… » susurrez-vous.

 

« Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas d’autre solution pour vous sauver. Cet appareil va vous stabiliser dans votre condition actuelle. Lorsque tout sera calmé, je reviendrai vous chercher. »

 

Le maître d’arme enclenche le mécanisme de la capsule qui se referme lentement sur vous. Vous pouvez apercevoir son air confiant tandis que la composition de l’air du caisson change pour vous endormir peu à peu.

 

Tandis que vous fermez les yeux, vous laissant sombrer au cœur des ténèbres, vous abandonnez le contrôle sur votre conscience.

 

Vos dernières pensées sont pour Ardyn.


	8. En terre inconnue

EM 756, Tour de Costlemark dans la région de Duscae.

 

Au cœur de la nuit, une poignée d’impériaux s’affairent dans les ruines. Le petit groupe est composé de quelques soldats magitech et majoritairement de scientifiques. Equipés de lampes torches, ils progressent dans les sous-sols du bâtiment à l’abandon.

 

« Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. »

 

« Nous n’avons pas beaucoup de temps, le Lucis va s’apercevoir de notre présence si nous trainons trop ! »

 

« J’espère que nous allons trouver de nouveaux spécimens pour le professeur Besithia. »

 

La troupe avance avec précaution, étudiant l’environnement tandis que les bruits de leurs pas et le cliquetis de leur matériel résonnent contre les antiques parois de pierre.

 

« Venez voir par ici, j’ai trouvé une salle intéressante ! »

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que tous ces modules ? »

 

« Ils n’ont pas l’air en état de marche. »

 

« Attendez, regardez celui-ci ! »

 

Les scientifiques s’approchent d’un des caissons toujours illuminé et grattent la couche de poussière accumulée sur le battant.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… une femme ? »

 

« Vous croyez qu’elle est vivante ? »

 

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle là-dedans ? »

 

Le groupe inspecte le compartiment sous tous les angles afin de se familiariser avec sa technologie.

 

« Ça semble très vieux, une ingénierie similaire à celle que le Chancelier nous a apprise je dirais… »

 

« On peut l’ouvrir sans risque ? »

 

« Oui, allons-y. »

 

Le caisson semble changer sa pression en expulsant de l’air avant de s’ouvrir dans un bruit mécanique, dévoilant à l’équipe ébahie son contenu.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… du sang ? »

 

« Toi, tu es notre médecin, dépêches-toi de l’examiner ! »

 

L’homme désigné sort quelques outils afin d’évaluer l’état de la femme encore endormie.

 

« Elle a de graves blessures mais elle est vivante. Si on agit tout de suite, je pense qu’on peut la sauver. »

 

Le groupe extrait avec précaution la femme inconsciente de son carcan et la dépose au sol pour la soigner.

 

« N’oubliez pas de lui créer un dossier dans la base de données. Nous sommes venus pour les daemons mais ceci peut être intéressant à noter… »

« Et n’oubliez pas non plus de faire des analyses pour vérifier qu’elle n’a pas de maladies dangereuses ! »

 

Les minutes passent alors que le la petite équipe s’efforce de sauver la rescapée. Finalement, après avoir usé de toute leur ingéniosité avec les moyens du bord, ils parviennent à la mettre hors de danger.

 

« Parfait. Allons chercher ce pour quoi nous sommes venus à présent ! »

 

***

 

Vous ouvrez péniblement les yeux. Des lumières artificielles vous aveuglent tandis que vous essayez de déchiffrer les formes floues devant vous.

Vous entendez des sons autour de vous, mais vous ne pouvez pas les identifier tant ils sont sourds et confus.

Votre corps vous fait atrocement souffrir et vous avez la nausée. Vous vous efforcez de vous rappeler ce que vous faites ici.

 

Vous vous souvenez.

 

La maison. Les soldats. Du sang, partout. Vos chocobos. Caladrius. Lusca. Ardyn…

 

Vous essayez de bouger mais votre corps refuse de vous obéir. Vous clignez des yeux plusieurs fois et identifiez enfin le plafond de pierre au-dessus de vous.

 

Est-ce que Gilgamesh vous a réveillée et a réussi à vous soigner ?

 

Peu à peu, vos sens vous reviennent alors que vous parvenez à remuer vos doigts et à tourner légèrement la tête.

 

_« Je crois qu’elle se réveille. »_

 

_Quoi ?_

 

Il vous semble avoir reconnu des mots mais vous ne les comprenez pas.

 

_« Hé, est-ce que tu nous entends ? »_

 

Encore une fois. Quelqu’un parle à côté de vous, mais vous ne reconnaissez pas cette langue.

 

Un homme avec une blouse blanche se penche au-dessus de vous. Ce n’est définitivement pas Gilgamesh.

 

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demandez-vous dans un souffle, votre voix étant enrouée après tout ce temps.

 

_« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? »_

 

Apparemment, l’homme n’est pas seul. Vous pivotez de nouveau votre tête pour apercevoir d’autres personnes en blouse blanche accompagnés d’étranges soldats en armure. Vous ne parvenez pas à identifier leurs habits, mais ils ne font pas partie de la garde royale.

 

 _« Est-ce que tu nous comprends ? Tu es restée pendant un moment dans ce caisson ! Nous sommes du_ Niflheim _, nous t’avons sortie de là. »_

 

« Niflheim ? »

 

_« Oh, elle a saisi ce mot ! »_

 

Vous avez déjà entendu ce nom dans le passé. Si vous avez majoritairement parcouru le Lucis, il vous est déjà arrivé de pousser votre voyage jusqu’au Niflheim.

 

_« Ne la brusquons pas trop, elle a l’air d’être en état de choc. »_

 

Un des hommes se penche sur vous pour déposer une couverture sur votre corps. Il vous adresse un sourire rassurant avant de vous laisser seule allongée sur le sol.

Vous entendez leurs voix s’éloigner. Ils parlent entre eux mais vous êtes incapables d’interpréter leurs mots.

 

Pourquoi ces gens sont-ils du Niflheim ? Pourquoi parlent-ils une autre langue ? Où est Gilgamesh ?

 

Soudain, une hypothèse se forme dans votre esprit. Peut-être avez-vous dormi plus longtemps que vous ne le pensiez. Peut-être êtes-vous là depuis des dizaines, voire des centaines d’années.

Vous tressaillez à cette pensée.

Si cela fait des siècles, alors ça signifie qu’Ardyn est…

 

Non, non. Ça ne peut pas être vrai.

 

Fatiguée par votre réveil et par ces réflexions trop intenses, vous sombrez à nouveau dans le sommeil.

 

 

Un peu plus tard, vous émergez encore une fois des ténèbres. Vous vous sentez déjà mieux qu’à votre premier éveil. Vous vous redressez lentement pour analyser le décor autour de vous.

De nombreuses caisses sont entreposées çà et là. Quelques cages semblent contenir d’étranges créatures alors que d’autres sont vides.

Parmi ce que vous identifiez comme du matériel scientifique, vous cherchez ce qui pourrait éventuellement contenir des vivres, votre gorge étant si sèche qu’elle en est douloureuse.

 

Alors que vous pensez avoir trouvé une réserve de rations et tendez difficilement le bras pour l’atteindre, un des hommes s’approche de vous :

 

_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »_

 

Vous le regardez sans comprendre ce qu’il dit, bien qu’il vous semble qu’il vous ait posé une question.

Vous désignez du doigt la trousse de vivres.

 

 _« C’est ça que tu veux ? »_ dit-il en saisissant l’objet de votre convoitise.

 

Vous acquiescez de la tête.

 

Il vous apporte le sac dans lequel vous attrapez une gourde et buvez son contenu comme si votre vie en dépendait.

 

 _« Ouhla, doucement ! »_ vous dit-il alors que vous videz goulûment le récipient.

 

 _« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? »_ ajoute une autre voix tandis que son porteur pénètre dans la pièce.

 

_« La fille est réveillée et elle va mieux. »_

_« C’est parfait, car il faut qu’on bouge. Le_ Lucis _sait qu’on est ici. On doit décamper au plus vite. »_

 

_Lucis ?_

 

Autour de vous, les scientifiques s’affairent, rangeant leur matériel. Apparemment, ils lèvent le camp.

 

_« Tu peux te lever ? »_

 

Vous dévisagez l’homme sans comprendre ses mots, mais ses gestes vous informent sur ce qu’il vous demande.

Vous essayez de vous mettre sur vos jambes et chancelez sous votre propre poids. L’homme vous rattrape et vous propose de vous appuyer sur lui, ce que vous faites.

 

Vous suivez le petit groupe vers la sortie des ruines. Mais vous n’avez aucune intention de demeurer avec ces gens.

 

Vous ne savez peut-être rien de la situation actuelle, mais vous refusez de rester avec des hommes capturant des daemons et vous voulez encore moins être découverte par le Lucis après ce qui s’est passé à Insomnia.

Pendant que vous remontez vers la surface, vous réfléchissez à un moyen de vous enfuir. Votre corps est encore fragile mais avec un peu de chance vous aurez une occasion.

 

Une fois à l’extérieur, vous voyez l’équipe charger son matériel dans ce qui semble être un véhicule que vous ne parvenez pas à identifier.

Cependant, avant que vous n’ayez eu le temps d’embarquer, des ombres sortent des fourrés et commencent à attaquer vos sauveurs.

_C’est le moment ou jamais._

 

Poussée par l’adrénaline, vous faussez compagnie au Nifs. Vous trébuchez de nombreuses fois dans l’herbe mais continuez à vous éloigner, en courant ou à quatre-pattes, sans regarder en arrière.

Vous entendez des tirs et des voix derrière vous, mais apparemment personne ne vous poursuit. Les deux factions ont l’air de se battre entre elles.

Vous prolongez votre course au hasard dans la végétation, tombant et vous relevant mais poursuivant coûte que coûte votre effort.

 

Une fois à distance raisonnable, vous vous laissez tomber au sol, le souffle court.

Un vrombissement inconnu vient briser le silence de la nuit alors que vous découvrez le véhicule que vous avez aperçu plus tôt passer au-dessus de votre tête dans les airs.

 

_Bon sang, mais quelle sorte d’appareil est-ce là ?_

 

Complètement perdue, vous prenez un moment pour retrouver vos esprits et reprendre votre respiration.

Vous regardez autour de vous : les environs vous paraissent complètement inconnus et pourtant lorsque vous étudiez la végétation et sa disposition, il vous semble reconnaitre la région.

 

Un fol espoir germe en vous. Peut-être que le ranch chocobo existe toujours ?

 

_C’est ma seule option, après tout…_

 

Votre corps encore endolori, vous vous dirigez vers le nord désirant de tout votre cœur que la ferme soit encore en activité.

 

***

 

Vous avez marché toute la nuit à travers les massifs d’arbres parsemant le paysage, avançant prudemment pour éviter de croiser des daemons. Votre corps peut à peine vous porter, vous ne résisteriez pas une seule seconde à l’assaut de créatures sauvages.

 

Après quelques kilomètres vous êtes parvenue à une grande route plane et grise traversant la campagne que vous parcouriez autrefois. Vous décidez de la suivre, la voie étant plus dégagée que les chemins de forêt.

 

Alors que vous progressez lentement le long de la route, un véhicule bruyant et équipé de lumières se rapproche rapidement en face de vous.

 

« Ahhh ! »

 

Vous vous écartez sur le côté, effrayée par l’étrange moyen de transport et par sa vitesse tandis qu’il vous dépasse et s’éloigne dans la nuit.

 

Vous sentez les larmes vous monter aux yeux. C’en est trop.

 

« Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que tout ça ? Je ne comprends rien ! »

 

Vous vous asseyez sur le bas-côté en pleurant en silence.

 

« …Ardyn… » sanglotez-vous, priant de tout votre cœur pour que votre amour apparaisse et vienne miraculeusement vous sauver.

 

Mais il n’en est rien.

 

Vous restez un moment à essayer de faire le point sur votre vie, sans parvenir à un résultat concluant. Peu à peu, les larmes se sèchent et vous relevez la tête.

C’est alors que vous apercevez un peu plus loin un panneau sur lequel semble être écrit :

 

« Cho-co-bo ? »

 

L’espoir renait en vous. L’enseigne indique la présence de chocobos en amont, là où se trouvait votre ranch.

 

Vous vous relevez et reprenez votre marche, vous dirigeant aveuglément vers le seul élément familier que vous avez pu croiser depuis votre réveil.

 

 

Au petit matin, vous le découvrez enfin.

 

Devant vous, le ranch chocobo se tient à l’endroit précis de vos souvenirs. Tous les bâtiments sont différents mais l’essentiel est là, devant vos yeux.

 

Alors que vous vous dirigez vers une des maisons, le soulagement que vous ressentez à la vue de ce lieu vous fait trébucher. Vous vous attendez à heurter le sol et sa poussière mais des bras robustes vous rattrapent avant que vous ne le frôliez :

 

 _« Ohla, doucement p’tite dame ! »_ vous dit l’homme affublé d’une barbe grise qui a stoppé votre chute.

 

Vous le regardez, confuse.

 

_« D’où est-ce que vous venez comme ça ? Vous n’avez pas l’air en forme ! »_

 

« Je… je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas… »

 

 _« Hein ? Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette langue ? »_ dit l’homme en vous regardant avec surprise.

 

Vous vous dévisagez tous les deux sans savoir quoi dire à l’autre.

Finalement, l’homme vous sourit et vous montre la maison avant de vous tendre chaleureusement la main :

 

_« Viens. Je vais m’occuper de toi. »_

 

Vous ne comprenez pas ses mots mais son attitude bienveillante vous rassure. Vous acquiescez et le suivez vers la petite bâtisse.

 

A l’intérieur, l’homme vous désigne un lit et pose ses mains dessus pour vous indiquer de vous assoir. Vous vous exécutez, ravie de pouvoir vous reposer.

L’homme se place devant vous et pose sa main sur sa poitrine :

 

 _« Wiz. »_ dit-il.

 

« Wiz ? » répétez-vous.

 

Il hoche la tête de haut en bas en tapant sur son torse.

 

 _« C’est mon nom._ Wiz. _»_

 

C’est donc ainsi qu’il s’appelle… Vous faites de même et lui donnez votre prénom. Il vous sourit et vous invite à vous allonger sur le lit.

 

_« Tu peux te reposer tant que tu veux. Je reviendrai te voir plus tard ! »_

 

Puis il vous laisse seule dans la petite chambre à l’odeur si familière de chocobo. Rapidement, vos paupières se font lourdes. Votre marche nocturne et toutes vos émotions vous ont épuisée au-delà de la raison. Vous vous endormez d’un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

 

 

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, vous ouvrez les yeux sur les murs gris de la petite chambre. Vous vous relevez doucement et examinez la pièce. Posés sur la table de nuit, une assiette avec du pain et quelques feuilles de salade accompagnée d’une carafe d’eau vous indiquent que Wiz est passé vous voir pendant que vous récupériez. Votre ventre émet un grognement retentissant devant ces denrées. Cela fait une éternité que vous n’avez pas eu l’occasion de vous restaurer…

 

Vous vous jetez sur le pain moelleux et croquez dedans. Les premières bouchées sont délicieuses mais rapidement votre estomac se fait lourd. Après avoir été mis au repos pendant des années, il semble qu’il ait du mal à digérer. Vous finissez donc plus calmement votre repas avant de vous aventurer hors de la maison, curieuse de l’état du ranch et désireuse de remercier votre hôte.

 

Dans le soleil de fin d’après-midi, vous déambulez dans ce lieu qui était autrefois votre foyer. Vous ne trouvez pas Wiz mais apercevez quelques chocobos dans leurs enclos. Incapable de résister, vous vous approchez des volatiles et commencez à vous occuper d’eux.

 

« Oui, tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas ? » dites-vous en grattant sous le bec d’un des chocobos.

 

« Kwéh ! » répond joyeusement l’animal.

 

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de sourire devant sa réaction. Quelque part, cela vous manquait. Vous réalisez soudainement que c’est le premier sourire que vous esquissez depuis…

 

Depuis que vous avez tout perdu.

 

Comme si vous occuper des chocobos comblait momentanément le vide affectif en vous, vous rappelant vos années de tranquillité au ranch.

 

 _« Tu es douée avec les_ chocobos _mam’zelle ! »_

 

Vous vous retournez et faites face à Wiz. Ce dernier s’approche de vous avec une expression d’approbation sur son visage.

 

 _« Je vois que tu as réussi à manger ! »_ dit-il en mimant ses paroles.

 

« Oui. » répondez-vous timidement en espérant avoir compris ce qu’il voulait vous dire.

 

« Oui ? » répète-t-il. « Oui ! _C’est le même mot !_  »

 

Un premier pas semble être franchi pour votre communication.

 

« Merci beaucoup. » dites-vous en vous inclinant légèrement pour lui faire part de votre reconnaissance.

 

_« Ah, mais de rien ! »_

 

Apparemment, les mots usuels se ressemblent suffisamment pour que vous les compreniez tous les deux.

 

Il faudra certainement un peu de temps pour que vous assimiliez ce nouveau langage, mais vous sentez que vous avez trouvé un endroit où rester : Wiz a l’air sympathique et vous pouvez proposer votre aide pour prendre soin des chocobos.

 

Et quand enfin vous serez en mesure de poser toutes vos questions, vous chercherez à élucider le mystère de votre réveil et du passé de ce monde.


	9. Le temps des révélations

Quelques mois se sont écoulés depuis votre arrivée au ranch chocobo.

 

Grâce à Wiz, vous avez appris à parler la langue que tout le monde utilise à présent. Vous faites encore quelques fautes et avez un accent un peu exotique, mais dans l’ensemble vous ne vous en tirez pas trop mal ; vous avez pu remarquer que les phrases se construisaient de manière similaire et que certains mots étaient proches de ceux que vous connaissiez. Vous êtes maintenant en confiance pour lui poser les questions qui vous tourmentent depuis votre venue en ces lieux.

 

« Wiz ? » demandez-vous gentiment.

 

« Que puis-je pour toi mam’zelle ? »

 

« Euh, je voulais vous demander, hum, le royaume est bien gouverné par la lignée Lucis Caelum ? »

 

Wiz vous regarde avec un air un peu surpris.

 

« Eh bien, oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

 

« C’est juste que… » dites-vous, hésitante. « J’aimerais savoir à quand remonte le premier roi du Lucis. »

 

« Tu veux dire, à quelle époque il a régné ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

Wiz plante sa fourche dans un tas de foin et s’appuie dessus tout en levant la tête vers les nuages, réfléchissant.

 

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je dirais que… »

 

« Kwéh ! »

 

Un cri plaintif de chocobo interrompt votre conversation. Instantanément, Wiz se précipite vers l’animal :

 

« Elle va pondre son œuf ! » dit-il.

 

« Pondre son œuf ? » répétez-vous, interloquée.

 

« Bien sûr, regarde ! »

 

Wiz caresse vigoureusement le chocobo tandis qu’elle expulse un œuf blanc de taille moyenne. Aussitôt, Wiz le réceptionne et le dépose avec précaution dans un petit nid de foin.

 

Vous regardez l’œuf de vos yeux ébahis.

 

_Depuis quand les chocobos pondent-ils des œufs ?_

 

Mais cela ne fait que renforcer votre détermination à en savoir plus sur ce monde. Trop d’indices vous hurlent que vous avez dormi bien plus que quelques années et pourtant vous ne voulez toujours pas le croire…

 

« Alors, est-ce que vous savez ? » demandez-vous de nouveau.

 

« De quoi ? Ah oui, le Lucis ! Eh bien selon les livres de la Cosmogonie qui nous sont parvenus je dirais que cela doit bien faire 2000 ans. »

 

 

_2000 ans ?!?_

 

Le choc est si violent qu’il vous fait tituber.

 

« Hé, est-ce que ça va ? » demande Wiz en s’approchant de vous avec inquiétude.

 

« Je… je vais bien… j’ai juste besoin… d’aller m’assoir. Merci… »

 

Vous vous dirigez vers le banc le plus proche et vous laissez tomber dessus.

 

2000 ans…

 

C’est bien au-delà de tout ce que vous avez pu imaginer. C’est au-delà de ce que vous pouvez concevoir.

 

Mais pourtant, vous devez vous rendre à l’évidence : les véhicules qui roulent et volent qu’on appelle voiture et vaisseaux, la langue si différente, la physiologie des chocobos… Tout cela ne s’invente pas en quelques siècles.

 

Vous vous sentez plus déracinée que jamais. Et le pire aspect de cette terrible vérité, c’est…

 

« Ardyn. »

 

_Je ne le reverrai plus jamais._

 

Tout comme votre fils et votre ancienne vie, il est mort il y a 2000 ans de ça, sans que vous n’ayez pu lui dire au revoir.

 

« Eh, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose… » vous dit Wiz d’un ton concerné après vous avoir rejointe.

 

Vous relevez la tête vers lui :

 

« C’est gentil, mais il n’y a rien à faire… »

 

Wiz vous regarde d’un air désemparé avant d’ajouter :

 

« Ne reste pas comme ça, c’est le meilleur moyen de déprimer. Viens plutôt… »

 

Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre non loin, interrompant une fois encore votre conversation. Vous entendez les brindilles craquer sous les pneus d’une imposante voiture venant se garer sur le parking du ranch.

 

« Whaouh, il y a vraiment plein de chocobos ! » s’écrie joyeusement un jeune homme blond en se dirigeant vers les enclos.

 

« C’est vraiment un fana des piafs ! » commente un autre plus grand et baraqué.

 

« Oh vous savez, il y a pire comme fétichisme… » ajoute un autre portant des lunettes.

 

Le quatrième garçon reste silencieux mais sourit en balayant de ses yeux bleus le ranch baigné de soleil où piaillent avec bonheur les volatiles.

 

« Bien le bonjour jeunes gens ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » les accueille Wiz.

 

Les quatre garçons souhaitent louer des chocobos, mais Wiz les informe qu’avec le béhémoth qui rode il ne peut pas leur prêter de monture pour l’instant. Désirant aider, le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux propose à votre protecteur de le débarrasser de la créature afin d’apaiser les chocobos.

 

« Eh bien ma foi, ça me dépannerait, pour sûr ! » répond Wiz.

 

« On va s’en occuper, laissez-nous faire ! » dit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

 

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

 

Il ne faut que quelques heures aux quatre garçons pour abattre le redoutable béhémoth qui terrorisait la région.

 

Après avoir apporté la bonne nouvelle à Wiz et tandis que le plus grand des quatre vous adresse un clin d’œil plein de charme, ils s’apprêtent à quitter le ranch sur leurs montures. C’est alors que le jeune homme blond se met à fredonner :

 

« On n’est pas mieux qu’à dos de cho-co-bo ! »

 

Votre sang ne fait qu’un tour.

 

_Cette chanson, serait-ce possible… ?_

 

Vous vous précipitez vers le groupe d’amis.

 

« Euh, excusez-moi ? » demandez-vous timidement.

 

« Ah, Gladio je crois que ton charme a opéré ! »

 

« Quelle chance ! » répond celui qui vous a fait le clin d’œil accompagné d’un sourire séducteur.

 

« Euh, non, désolée… » balbutiez-vous. « Je voulais juste vous demander d’où vient l’air que vous avez chanté ? » dites-vous au garçon blond.

 

« La chanson des chocobos ? Je ne sais pas trop, j’ai l’impression de la connaître depuis que je suis tout petit ! »

 

« Ah, vraiment… » répondez-vous, un peu déçue.

 

« C’est un air assez populaire. Pourquoi est-ce que cela vous intéresse ? » demande celui à lunettes.

 

« Ah, non, pour rien ! » dites-vous en reculant légèrement en secouant les mains devant vous.

 

Les quatre garçons se regardent en haussant les épaules.

 

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés, faites bon voyage ! » ajoutez-vous avant de vous éloigner d’un pas rapide, les joues teintées de rouge.

 

Tandis que les jeunes hommes s’éclipsent, vous courez vous enfermer dans votre chambre.

 

Evidemment que ça n’a rien à voir avec _lui_. Après 2000 ans, comment cela pourrait-il être possible ? Et pourtant… cette chanson, c’était la vôtre. Comment a-t-elle pu traverser les siècles ?

 

_Ardyn… tu me manques tant…_

 

***

 

Les jours suivants, vous avez passé votre temps libre à étudier les ouvrages de la Cosmogonie que possède Wiz à la recherche de la moindre information susceptible de vous éclairer sur ce qui a pu se passer il y a 2000 ans.

 

« Bon sang, c’est incroyable… Il n’y a rien ! »

 

Vous refermez le livre et le posez sur votre table de nuit.

C’est déjà le troisième ouvrage que vous feuilletez et nulle part il n’est fait mention d’Ardyn. Pourtant, ce qu’il a accompli en tant que soigneur est loin d’être anodin et devrait figurer quelque part, sans parler du fait qu’il faisait partie de la famille royale et que son nom devrait se trouver dans la généalogie des Lucis Caelum.

 

Mais il n’en est rien.

 

« Maintenant que j’y pense, ils l’ont appelé l’hérétique, non ? » murmurez-vous pour vous-même, allongée sur votre lit et scrutant le plafond.

 

_Peut-être que c’est pour ça que son nom n’apparait nulle part…_

 

Toutefois, ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là reste un mystère. Vous connaissez Ardyn. Vous savez que c’est un homme bon. Jamais il n’aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit qui justifierait qu’on le qualifie d’hérétique ou d’usurpateur…

 

« Mam’zelle, tu peux venir m’aider ? » vous appelle Wiz de dehors.

 

« J’arrive ! » répondez-vous en essayant de mettre vos réflexions de côté.

 

Vous le rejoignez et vous efforcez de vous rendre utile du mieux que vous pouvez.

 

« Tu as vraiment un don avec les chocobos, on dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie ! » vous dit-il.

 

« Ah, merci… C’est juste que j’aime beaucoup ces animaux ! » répondez-vous un peu gênée.

 

« C’est que tu dois être née pour ça alors ! » réplique-t-il en souriant.

 

Vous ravalez votre frustration et continuez à prendre soin des volatiles. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez pas lui expliquer. Impossible de lui raconter que vous teniez vous-même un ranch ici il y a 2000 ans.

 

Vous ressentez soudainement une profonde solitude. Même si l’ambiance du relais chocobo est agréable et familière, vous ne vous sentez pas chez vous dans ce nouveau monde. Vous n’avez pas d’attaches et les perturbations politiques n’arrangent rien. Vous n’avez pas de passé auquel vous raccrocher, et vous n’avez pas non plus d’avenir à espérer. Vous vous contentez de survivre au jour le jour, sans savoir jusqu’où vous irez.

 

Soudain, des voix se font entendre à l’entrée du ranch :

 

« Pfiou, on est enfin arrivé ! »

 

Vous vous tournez et reconnaissez le groupe de quatre garçons qui étaient venus à bout du béhémoth il y a quelques temps. Mais cette fois, ils ne sont pas en voiture.

 

« J’en pouvais plus de marcher, j’ai les pieds en compote ! » s’écrie le garçon blond.

 

« Ouais ben moi c’est tout mon corps que je ne sens plus… » lui répond celui aux cheveux noirs sur un ton blasé.

 

« C’est sûr qu’avec le combat contre l’Archéen, t’as pas chômé ! » lui lance le plus grand des quatre.

 

« Heureusement qu’on a eu de la chance avec le Chancelier… » ajoute celui à lunettes.

 

« M’en parles pas, j’arrive pas à savoir si c’est une bonne nouvelle ou pas quand on le voit celui-là ! »

 

« Le plus important, c’est de localiser la voiture maintenant. »

 

« Ouais, et on n’a aucune idée d’où elle se trouve… »

 

« Ah. Eh ben, à la limite, on pourrait demander à Ardyn de nous dépanner. » propose le garçon blond.

 

_Pardon ?!?_

 

Alors que vous n’écoutiez que d’une oreille distraite leur conversation, vous êtes immédiatement captivée à l’évocation de _son_ nom.

Sans que vous ne vous en aperceviez, vous commencez à vous rapprocher du petit groupe.

 

« Ha ! Le Chancelier impérial ? » se moque le jeune homme prénommé Gladio.

 

« C’est une source de problèmes, ne comptons pas sur lui. » conclut le garçon aux lunettes.

 

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs remarque votre présence et vous hèle :

 

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demande-t-il.

 

« Ah ! Euh… »

 

Vous êtes prise de panique alors qu’il s’adresse à vous. Vous venez de les espionner sans raison et n’avez aucune excuse à leur fournir.

 

_Tant pis. Il faut que je sache…_

 

« Vous venez de parler d’un homme appelé Ardyn, non ? » dites-vous alors que les battements de votre cœur s’accélèrent et que votre visage se teinte de rouge.

 

Les quatre garçons vous regardent avec d’étranges expressions. Pas vraiment ce à quoi vous vous attendiez…

 

« Est-ce que vous pourriez m’en dire plus sur lui ? » continuez-vous en essayant de cacher l’agitation qui grimpe en vous.

 

_Ils ne vont jamais me répondre, ils vont juste me prendre pour une folle…_

 

« Pourquoi il t’intéresse ? » poursuit le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

 

« Vous avez dit que c’était le Chancelier, c’est ça ? Et bien ça m’intéresse. » répliquez-vous en espérant être suffisamment convaincante et vague à la fois.

 

« On ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui. » vous dit le jeune homme à lunettes. « D’ailleurs, c’est bien ça le problème… »

 

« Parlez-moi de ce que vous savez. N’importe quoi sur lui m’aiderait beaucoup. »

 

Vous sentez deux puissantes forces lutter en vous : d’une part, un fol espoir que ce soit bien votre Ardyn qui comme vous aurait réussi à traverser le temps pour atterrir à cette époque ; d’autre part, une voix rationnelle qui vous crie que c’est peu probable et essaie de réfréner vos ardeurs pour vous éviter une amère déception.

 

« Eh bien, c’est le Chancelier de l’empire du Niflheim, ceux responsables de l’attaque sur le Lucis et pourtant il s’efforce de nous aider… »

 

« Il a un look vraiment bizarre. Ses habits ont l’air d’une autre époque et je n’avais jamais vu personne avec des cheveux de cette couleur… »

 

_Bon sang, serait-ce possible… ?_

 

Vous sentez la voix de la raison perdre progressivement du terrain face à l’ampleur de votre espoir.

Cette description pourrait parfaitement lui convenir…

 

« … Ah ! Et il nous a dit qu’il s’appelait Ardyn Izunia. »

 

 

Ardyn Izunia. _« Ardyn Izunia »_

 

 

Ces deux mots résonnent dans votre tête. Est-ce que le doute est encore permis ?

Vous n’avez jamais croisé personne d’autre portant ce nom et ce prénom. Ce serait trop gros pour être une coïncidence. « Ardyn Izunia ». Incroyable.

 

« Hé, tu es avec nous ? » vous demande un des garçons, remarquant votre air pensif.

 

« Hein ? Oh, oui, désolée de vous avoir questionné comme ça ! Merci beaucoup, vous m’avez bien aidée ! »

 

« Vraiment ? Eh bien, tant mieux alors ! »

 

« Noct, regarde ! C’est Umbra ! »

 

Le jeune garçon blond désigne à son camarade un chien au pelage bicolore qui s’éloigne vers l’arrière du ranch.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? » demande ‘’Noct’’ en partant à la poursuite de l’animal.

 

Vous regardez les quatre garçons suivre le canidé jusqu’à ce qu’il les mène à une belle jeune femme aux cheveux de jais que vous n’avez jamais vue.

Un peu curieuse, vous écoutez leur conversation. Peut-être mentionneront-ils Ardyn à nouveau ?

 

Vous ne comprenez pas tout de leur échange mais notez que la femme, Gentiana, fait référence à la « pierre sacrée » et au roi élu par celle-ci. Le garçon à lunettes explique que Gentiana fait partie des Messagers mentionnés dans les légendes. Vous vous souvenez avoir lu quelque chose en rapport avec cette histoire dans les volumes de la Cosmogonie… Mais alors, la pierre sacrée c’est le Cristal ? Peut-être qu’elle sait quelque chose sur ce qui s’est passé il y a 2000 ans ?

Vous voulez la rejoindre pour lui poser des questions mais elle s’est déjà volatilisée sans laisser la moindre trace.

 

Votre cœur ne cesse de battre à tout rompre, vos émotions oscillant entre un espoir sincère et une profonde peur de la déception.

 

Vous aimeriez demander d’avantage de renseignements aux quatre garçons mais ils ont l’air préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes, cherchant déjà à se procurer des chocobos pour partir sur la trace du Foudroyeur, un des Six dieux de ce monde.

 

Vous restez donc seule, à réfléchir à tout ceci.

Comment trouver d’autres indications sur le Chancelier ? Est-ce que ça pourrait réellement être lui ? Que se passe-t-il en ce moment dans ce monde qui semble au bord du chaos ?

 

 

Déambulant le long d’un des murets délimitant le ranch, les gouttes de pluie se déposant comme des perles dans vos cheveux, perdue dans vos pensées, vous n’en croyez pas vos oreilles lorsqu’une voix que vous connaissez bien vous interpelle :

 

« C’était donc vrai. »

 

Vous n’osez pas vous retourner. C’est _sa_ voix. Mais c’est impossible.

 

Tout semble se bousculer dans votre corps et dans votre esprit. L’excitation qui vient auréoler votre espoir se bat avec la peur que ce ne soit pas lui. Vous craignez qu’au moment de vous retourner il disparaisse, comme un pur produit de votre imagination. Pourtant vous mourrez d’envie de vérifier. Mais vous avez peur. Mais si c’est lui… vous devez savoir.

 

Vous pivotez sur vous-même durant la seconde la plus longue de toute votre vie.

 

…

…

… C’est lui.

 

Aucun doute possible.

 

En face de vous, un sourire au coin des lèvres, il vous regarde.

 

Ardyn.


	10. Le poids du passé

_Ardyn ?_

 

Vous observez sous tous les angles sans trouver vos mots l’homme qui vous fait face.

 

Physiquement, il n’y a aucun doute. Même s’il vous apparait plus vieux et fatigué qu’autrefois, c’est bien votre mari. Ces cheveux de feu et ce regard doré ne trompent pas.

 

« Vu ta réaction, il semblerait que ce soit toi. » vous dit-il sur un ton détaché en vous fixant de ses yeux perçants.

 

Vous continuez de le dévisager, abasourdie, sans comprendre le sens de ses mots.

 

« Qui aurait pensé que l’on se retrouverait de nouveau en ces lieux, hein ? » poursuit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

 

Il se rapproche de vous d’un pas aussi nonchalant que sa façon de s’exprimer. Comme si tout cela n’avait pas la moindre importance pour lui.

 

Vous le regardez toujours, essayant de le sonder. Quelque chose cloche dans son comportement.

 

Arrivé à un bras de distance de vous, il s’arrête et s’exclame tout en agitant ses mains de façon théâtrale :

 

« Eh bien ! Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureuse de me revoir, je trouve ton accueil plutôt décevant ! »

 

« …Est-ce que c’est vraiment toi, Ardyn ? » articulez-vous finalement sans relever ses propos cinglants.

 

Il vous regarde en faisant la moue :

 

« Tu me vexes très chère. Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d’autre ? »

 

Vous ne savez pas si vous avez envie de sauter dans ses bras ou de lui asséner une bonne claque. Vous décidez de rester calme pour éclaircir la situation avant de rendre un jugement.

 

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ? Je veux dire, ça fait 2000 ans… » demandez-vous.

 

« Je pourrais te retourner la question. Tu as préféré te réfugier dans une capsule temporelle plutôt que de venir me retrouver… » dit-il en secouant la tête d’un air faussement déçu.

 

« Alors tu savais. Si tu es au courant pour le module, tu dois aussi savoir pourquoi je n’ai pas eu le choix. »

 

« Je suis tout ouïe. » dit-il d’un ton désinvolte, vous invitant à vous justifier.

 

« J’allais mourir ! » protestez-vous en haussant la voix, énervée par son attitude. « Comment peux-tu penser que j’aurais préféré m’enfermer là-dedans plutôt que de te rejoindre ? »

 

« Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Tu ne m’as pas laissé d’explication et tout ce que j’ai trouvé c’est le cadavre de Caladrius. »

 

« Tu me reproches de t’avoir abandonné ?!? »

 

« C’est ce que tu as fait. »

 

« Je n’arrive pas à le croire… » dites-vous en pivotant sur vous-même et en vous adossant au petit muret.

 

Comment peut-il oser proférer de telles paroles contre vous ?

 

« C’est moi qui n’ai pas pu le croire… Je te pensais morte, tu m’as laissé seul pour affronter ceux qui m’ont trahi et tué notre fils. Et maintenant que tu réapparais comme une fleur tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? » dit-il d’une colère froide.

 

« Tu es injuste, comment peux-t… »

 

« NE VIENS PAS ME PARLER D’INJUSTICE ! » hurle-t-il, son ire soudain exposé au grand jour. « Tu sais ce qui est injuste ?!? C’est de se vouer corps et âme à une tâche qui te tue à petit feu mais pour laquelle personne ne viendra jamais te remercier ! C’est de se faire trahir par ces mêmes personnes ingrates qui du jour au lendemain changent d’opinion sur toi simplement parce que leur jaloux de roi leur dit que c’est ce qu’ils doivent penser ! C’est de lutter pour prouver que tu existes pendant que tout le monde te rejette, te considère comme un moins que rien et efface toute trace de ton passage sur terre ! C’est essayer de continuer à trouver un sens à ta pitoyable existence quand il ne t’est même plus accordé la liberté de mourir ! Oui, pendant tous ces siècles j’ai eu le temps de me pencher sur ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l’est pas… Alors toi qui ne sais rien de tout ça, je t’interdis de me parler d’injustice !!! »

 

Vous restez muette devant le déferlement de fureur d’Ardyn. Jamais vous ne l’aviez vu en colère, et encore moins entendu crier sur vous.

Vous sentez quelque chose se rompre douloureusement en vous. Apparemment, il a vécu un vrai calvaire… mais ce n’est pas une raison pour tout déverser sur vous. Vous avez aussi vos limites.

 

« Ardyn, je… » commencez-vous doucement, vous efforçant de faire preuve de compassion.

 

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » vous coupe-t-il abruptement. « Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne changera quoi que ce soit. Tu avais promis que tu resterais à mes côtés, mais ça n’a pas été le cas. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux maintenant, ça m’est égal. »

 

Cette fois, ses mots sont trop durs à supporter. Vous sentez les larmes vous monter aux yeux tandis qu’il vous rejette avec violence.

Mais vous ne le laisserez pas s’en tirer comme ça.

 

« On croirait entendre ton frère. » dites-vous d’un ton cassant.

 

Ardyn se retourne brusquement vers vous, son expression mêlant une intense colère et une déception profonde. Vous avez clairement touché un point sensible.

Vous devinez qu’il aimerait s’énerver de vos propos mais il semble blessé par votre comparaison au point d’en perdre son courroux. Vous profitez de l’occasion.

 

« Ardyn, écoute. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé et je ne peux pas imaginer l’horreur que tu as dû vivre. Mais si tu es toujours l’homme que j’aime, tu dois savoir au plus profond de toi que jamais je n’aurais pu te trahir et que jamais je ne t’abandonnerai. »

 

Ardyn conserve une expression colérique et renfrognée, mais n’ajoute rien.

 

« Je ne sais pas comment c’est possible, tout ça est encore nouveau pour moi, mais ce que je peux affirmer c’est qu’on a la chance d’être de nouveau réunis, toi et moi. Et je refuse qu’on laisse échapper une occasion pareille. »

 

Vous vous radoucissez et vous approchez de lui jusqu’à l’enlacer, comme pour vous faire pardonner de lui avoir fait du mal avec votre remarque et essayer de vous réconcilier.

 

_« Nous n’avons jamais pu parler de la disparition de Lusca. Je crois qu’il est temps de faire notre deuil ensemble. De tirer un trait sur le passé pour avoir peut-être une opportunité de repartir tous les deux. »_

 

Les larmes coulent lentement sur vos joues tandis que vous évoquez le souvenir douloureux de votre fils en présence de votre mari. Vous avez instinctivement employé votre langue maternelle, vestige de ces années envolées.

 

Etreignant toujours Ardyn, vous attendez une réaction de sa part. N’importe quoi.

 

Vous sentez son corps bouger entre vos bras alors qu’il lève sa main dans les airs.

 

_Est-ce qu’il va me repousser ? Me frapper ?_

 

Vous guettez dans la crainte la suite de son mouvement…

 

_« Tu es vraiment adorable. »_

 

Se posant en douceur sur vos cheveux mouillés par la bruine, sa main glisse avec tendresse à plusieurs reprises pour vous caresser.

Un peu surprise, vous relevez la tête vers lui : sur son visage vous distinguez enfin un sourire sincère mêlé à une grande tristesse tandis que quelques larmes se mélangent aux gouttes de pluie sur ses joues.

 

_C’est bien lui. C’est bien mon Ardyn._

 

Rassurée, vous lui souriez à votre tour et vous blottissez de nouveau contre lui, le serrant fort contre votre corps pour partager avec lui votre chagrin.

 

Après un long moment pendant lequel vous profitez en silence de sa chaleur, Ardyn se détache doucement de vous.

 

« Je ne peux pas rester. » dit-il calmement.

 

« Pourquoi ? » demandez-vous aussitôt. « On vient à peine de se retrouver, je ne veux pas… »

 

« J’ai des choses importantes à faire. »

 

« Comme quoi ?!? » le questionnez-vous en peinant à contenir vos émotions. « Tu as passé ta vie à t’occuper des affaires des autres, cette fois je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles ! »

 

Il vous adresse un sourire tandis qu’il caresse votre joue du bout des doigts :

 

« Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

 

Vous baissez le regard sans savoir quoi ajouter pour le retenir. Vous l’entendez soupirer.

 

« Je reviendrai. » dit-il.

 

« Vraiment ? » demandez-vous, peu convaincue.

 

« Oui. Je te le promets. »

 

D’espoir, vous relevez les yeux vers lui.

 

« Je ne peux pas tout t’expliquer maintenant. Pour le moment, il va falloir te contenter de m’attendre. »

 

Vous restez silencieuse. Devant votre absence de réponse, Ardyn adopte une expression un peu peinée et ajoute :

 

« …Je suis désolé pour ce que je t’ai dit. On en reparlera plus tard, ça te convient ? »

 

Ça, il peut s’excuser. Vous lui en voulez toujours. Mais vous lui faites aussi confiance.

 

« D’accord. » acquiescez-vous simplement.

 

« Très bien. » dit-il en s’éloignant de vous, s’apprêtant à repartir vous ne savez où.

 

Alors que vous vous attendez à faire de nouveau face à la solitude, il s’adresse à vous encore une fois :

 

« Oh, au fait, tu ne t’es pas sentie bizarre depuis ton réveil ? »

 

« Hein ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? » répondez-vous, surprise par sa question.

 

« Pour rien. Si tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle c’est parfait. » dit-il en vous adressant un sourire énigmatique avant de quitter le ranch chocobo pour de bon.

 

Vous le regardez disparaître au loin votre tête à la fois lourde et complètement vide. Vous n’étiez pas préparée à de pareilles retrouvailles.

La pluie ne s’arrêtant pas, vous retournez vous mettre à l’abri pour réfléchir à tout ceci.

 

 

Assise sur votre lit, vous vous repassez en boucle ces quelques moments en compagnie d’Ardyn.

 

Durant tous ces mois vous avez nourri le fol espoir de le voir réapparaître comme par magie. Lorsque vous avez entendu le jeune homme chantonner votre air des chocobos, vous avez commencé à concevoir qu’il était peut-être quelque part en ce monde. Vous avez imaginé la joie de le voir, ce que vous pourriez vous raconter, ce que vous pourriez ressentir. La réalité a été bien différente.

 

Quelque part, vous idéalisiez votre réunion. Vous réalisez à présent que si vous souhaitiez le revoir, c’était aussi pour retrouver un pan de votre vie que vous avez perdu il y a 2000 ans. Comme si être de nouveau en sa présence pouvait effacer les horreurs de votre passé et ramener Lusca à la vie, au moins en souvenir.

 

Mais vous devez vous rendre à l’évidence : ce temps est révolu. Et Ardyn a changé.

 

Vous ne savez toujours pas précisément ce qui lui est arrivé même si vous commencez à comprendre. Il a évoqué un roi jaloux qui ne peut être autre qu’Asaha. Celui-ci devait certainement envier la popularité de son frère en tant que soigneur, mais cela n’explique pas tout. Peut-être Asaha avait-il peur d’Ardyn ? Peut-être craignait-il de se voir voler le trône par son jumeau tout autant légitime que lui à régner ? Peut-être a-t-il vu d’un mauvais œil l’existence de votre famille, votre fils étant une menace pour son maintien au pouvoir ?

 

« Si c’est vraiment ça, alors c’est la raison la plus stupide pour briser des vies… » murmurez-vous.

 

Et qu’en est-il de la diabolisation dont Ardyn a été victime ? Il ne vous a pas raconté ce qui a pu mener la population à croire son monarque si facilement. D’ailleurs, il ne vous a pas non plus répondu quant à sa présence en ces lieux. Comment a-t-il pu traverser les siècles ? Et comment a-t-il su pour vous ?

 

Tant de questions se bousculent encore dans votre tête. Ardyn vous a promis qu’il y répondrait.

Vous attendez et craignez cet instant, ne sachant pas ce que vous découvrirez. Serez-vous toujours capable d’aimer Ardyn quoi qu’il arrive comme vous le lui avez promis le jour de votre mariage ?

 

Vous vous laissez tomber sur votre lit d’épuisement.

Vous ressentez un léger malaise parcourir votre corps et votre tête se met à tourner sous le coup des émotions et des réflexions.

 

« J’espère que je n’ai pas attrapé froid… » ajoutez-vous en repensant à la bruine qui vous a trempée.

 

_Et qu’est-ce qu’il a voulu dire par « ressentir quelque chose de bizarre » ?_


	11. Prendre le large

Les jours qui ont suivi la visite d’Ardyn vous ont semblé longs et mornes.

 

Tandis que vous continuez à prendre soin des chocobos vos pensées ne sont tournées que vers sa personne. Vous guettez sa venue à chaque minute, désespérant par moment de le revoir au point de commencer à croire qu’il vous a peut-être menti quand il vous a dit qu’il reviendrait.

 

Mais finalement, au cours d’une après-midi ensoleillée, votre vœu est exaucé.

 

Vous laissez immédiatement tomber vos outils pour rejoindre Ardyn à l’entrée du ranch. Alors que vous arrivez en courant vers lui, prête à bondir dans ses bras, il réfrène vos ardeurs :

 

« Pas maintenant. Viens. »

 

Il fait demi-tour, vous laissant complètement désemparée. Vous vous dépêcher de le rattraper :

 

« Comment ça, ‘’viens’’ ? Tu comptes déjà repartir ? »

 

Ardyn continue de marcher à vive allure vers une voiture pourpre décapotable.

 

« Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si tu veux me suivre, c’est maintenant. »

 

Déjà, il ouvre la portière de son véhicule pour s’installer au volant.

 

« Mais, enfin, c’est un peu soudain… et pour le ranch… » balbutiez-vous alors que vos idées se bousculent.

 

« Ils s’en sortiront très bien sans toi. » vous assure-t-il. « Tu te dépêches ? »

 

Votre regard fait des allers-retours entre Ardyn et la voiture.

 

« C’est que… je ne suis jamais montée là-dedans… »

 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je m’occupe du pilotage. Contentes-toi de t’assoir ici. » dit-il en tapotant le siège passager à côté de lui.

 

Tout se déroule trop vite pour que vous preniez le temps de comprendre. Mais vous faites confiance à Ardyn, et il est hors de question de le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Jetant un dernier coup d’œil vers le ranch, vous murmurez « Désolée, Wiz… » avant de monter dans la voiture aux côtés d’Ardyn.

 

 

Vous roulez depuis déjà quelques kilomètres le vent faisant voler vos cheveux tandis que les paysages de Duscae défilent sous vos yeux.

Vos ongles s’enfoncent dans le revêtement du siège tant vous l’agrippez avec crispation.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n’as rien dit depuis qu’on est partis. » vous demande Ardyn alors qu’il conduit avec un certain plaisir son véhicule.

 

« Pas vraiment. » répondez-vous sans desserrer les dents.

 

« Je conduis si mal que ça ? »

 

Vous grimacez en entendant ses mots. Vous êtes trop mal en point pour avoir envie de plaisanter.

 

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir… » marmonnez-vous.

 

« Tu as peut-être ce qu’on appelle le ‘’mal des transports’’. » propose Ardyn.

 

« Et c’est grave ? »

 

« Pas du tout. C’est juste… désagréable. »

 

Vous le regardez avec une certaine désapprobation.

 

« On voit bien que ce n’est pas toi qui a des nausées… » dites-vous sur un ton de reproche.

 

Son sourire disparaissant de son visage, Ardyn adopte une expression empreinte de sérieux.

 

« Je suis désolé que la route te rende malade, mais nous n’avons pas le temps de nous arrêter. »

 

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne m’as même pas dit où tu m’emmenais… »

 

Ardyn reste silencieux le temps d’effectuer sa manœuvre et de doubler le camion devant vous.

 

« Nous allons plus au nord. Jusqu’au bois de Steyliff. »

 

« Cet endroit existe toujours ? » vous étonnez-vous.

 

« Ce ne sont plus que des vieilles ruines couvertes par la végétation, mais il semblerait qu’il y ait toujours du mithril à l’intérieur. »

 

Vous dévisagez Ardyn sans comprendre :

 

« Et en quoi est-ce que ça nous concerne ? »

 

« En rien. »

 

Cette fois ça suffit. Vous en avez assez des réponses évasives. Même si vous avez décidé d’être patiente et compréhensive, vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi est-ce qu’il vous fait subir ce trajet.

 

« Ardyn, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Explique-moi clairement ce qu’on va faire là-bas. »

 

Ardyn ouvre la bouche et s’apprête à vous répondre mais vous l’interrompez :

 

« Et je ne veux pas d’une de tes pirouettes ou de tes réparties pour esquiver le sujet. Je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien que tu prépares quelque chose. Dis-moi pourquoi tu es si pressé d’aller là-bas. »

 

Son regard toujours concentré sur la route, Ardyn fronce les sourcils. Vous ne lui aviez plus vu un air aussi préoccupé depuis la nuit où vous aviez découvert la corruption qui dormait en lui.

 

« Ecoute… » reprenez-vous avec un ton plus doux. « Je suis complètement perdue. Je me suis réveillée il y a quelques mois dans ce nouveau monde où tout était différent. Lorsque j’ai appris que j’avais fait un bond de 2000 ans dans le futur, ça m’a fait un choc. Pour moi, tout s’est déroulé comme si j’avais dormi seulement une nuit. Et lorsque j’ai ouvert les yeux, le souvenir de cette affreuse journée était toujours frais dans mon esprit. Et quand j’ai su pour les siècles écoulés… j’ai été anéantie à la pensée que tu étais mort il y a déjà tant d’années. »

« Et puis un beau jour, j’entends ces quatre garçons chanter notre air des chocobos, et parler de toi. J’apprends que tu as vécu une autre vie puisque tu es devenu le Chancelier du Niflheim. Et là tu vois… je ne sais plus à quoi me fier. J’ai l’impression que je ne sais plus rien de toi. Alors… s’il-te-plait… ne me laisse pas seule dans l’ignorance. »

 

Ardyn vous regarde sans dire un mot. Vous êtes vous-même surprise par votre confession. Vous ne pensiez pas lui dévoiler autant de choses, mais il faut croire que vous en aviez beaucoup sur le cœur.

 

Après un court instant où seul est audible le vrombissement du moteur, Ardyn laisse échapper un soupir.

 

« C’est… compliqué. »

 

Cette fois, il n’a pas l’air de vouloir se moquer de vous. Vous l’observez avec anxiété tandis qu’il cherche ses mots.

 

« Je ne peux pas tout t’expliquer, mais je suppose que tu as le droit de savoir certaines choses. »

 

Votre voiture s’engage sur un pont, poursuivant son avancée.

 

« Oui, c’est vrai que je devenu Chancelier du Niflheim. Mais ce n’est pas par carriérisme, simplement j’avais besoin d’accéder à une position haut placée pour atteindre mon objectif. »

 

« Ton objectif ? »

 

« Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler de la prophétie du roi élu ? »

 

Vous réfléchissez un instant. Il vous semble vous souvenir d’une histoire l’évoquant dans les ouvrages de la Cosmogonie que vous avez lus.

 

« Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Cristal, non ? » demandez-vous.

 

Les muscles d’Ardyn se contractent légèrement suite à votre question, mais il se maitrise et revient rapidement à un état plus détendu.

 

« Oui. Vois-tu, le Cristal est censé désigner un roi qui sera amené à vaincre définitivement le fléau ravageant ce monde. Autrement dit, le roi élu doit réussir là où j’ai échoué. »

 

Votre véhicule rebondit légèrement sur la route pendant que vous écoutez attentivement le récit de votre mari.

 

« J’ai décidé de guider cet élu afin qu’il réussisse sa mission. Mais pour se faire, il me fallait un peu d’entregent, d’où ma position au sein de l’empire. »

 

« Et c’est donc ce qu’on va faire ? On va retrouver le roi élu pour l’aider dans sa quête ? »

 

« Exactement. »

 

« Mais comment se fait-il que ce soit toi qui doives t’en occuper ? Il n’est pas capable de le faire seul ou d’être aidé par ses sujets ? »

 

« Est-ce que tu as suivi l’actualité de ces dernières semaines ? L’empire a attaqué Insomnia, provoquant la mort du roi en place et la fuite de son fils à travers le pays. Je te laisse deviner qui est le roi élu en exil… »

 

« Je vois… Je me demande quel genre d’homme ça peut être, cet élu censé éradiquer le Mal de la planète… »

 

« Oh mais tu l’as déjà rencontré ! » dit Ardyn en souriant.

 

« Vraiment ? »

 

« Ces quatre garçons dont tu m’as parlé, tu t’en souviens ? Le roi, c’est celui qui s’appelle Noctis. »

 

Vous fouillez dans votre mémoire et vous rappelez du jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui s’était porté volontaire pour neutraliser le béhémoth.

 

« C’est lui le roi élu ? Réellement ? »

 

« Eh oui… Et comme tu as pu le constater, sa garde rapprochée n’est pas exactement du standing de celle d’un monarque ce qui m’oblige à garder un œil sur lui en permanence. Surtout maintenant. C’est la raison de notre voyage à Steyliff. »

 

« Pourquoi, il leur est arrivé quelque chose ? »

 

« Il a fallu que cet andouille de bouclier du roi nous fasse un complexe d’infériorité. Du coup, Monsieur muscles a décidé de partir s’entrainer pour devenir plus fort. Une décision pleine de bon sens mais qui a eu pour fâcheuse conséquence de les laisser poursuivre à trois seulement. Et même s’ils n’en ont pas l’air, ces garçons ne sont pas incompétents en combat. C’est pourquoi l’absence du membre le plus robuste de leur groupe va considérablement les fragiliser, au point que je doive intervenir. »

 

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? »

 

Ardyn émet un petit rire.

 

« J’ai de bonnes relations au sein de l’empire. Je vais m’arranger pour leur procurer une escorte, le temps que Monsieur muscles arrête de nous faire sa crise existentielle. »

 

 

Après un trajet qui vous a paru durer une éternité, vous parvenez dans la zone du lac Vesper.

 

Ardyn gare sa voiture sur le bord d’un chemin boueux menant au bois de Steyliff après avoir montré patte blanche au barrage frontalier tenu par l’empire.

 

 _Il a vraiment une position influente au Niflheim…_ pensez-vous, un peu intimidée.

 

« Bien. Attends-moi ici. Je vais les accueillir comme il se doit et m’assurer que tout est ordre, puis nous repartons immédiatement. »

 

« Ardyn, attends… » essayez-vous de le retenir.

 

« Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. Reste dans la voiture. » dit-il alors qu’il s’éloigne déjà de vous.

 

Vous le regardez se diriger vers les ruines de Steyliff d’un pas nonchalant.

 

Un peu vexée, vous vous asseyez en croisant les bras. Rapidement, l’ennui vous envahit tandis que votre curiosité vous titille.

 

« … Oh et puis zut. »

 

Vous sortez de la voiture et vous dirigez sur le petit chemin à la poursuite d’Ardyn.

 

Vous restez à bonne distance et vous dissimulez derrière un gros rocher pour observer les lieux. Devant l’entrée des vestiges, une petite troupe d’impériaux monte la garde. Vous remarquez du matériel militaire disséminé un peu partout, semblable à ce que vous avez aperçu lors de votre réveil à Costlemark.

 

Un peu plus loin, vous apercevez Ardyn en pleine discussion avec une jeune femme aux cheveux argentés vêtue d’une armure. Ils ont l’air de s’échanger quelque chose, puis Ardyn lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

Le genre de sourire qu’il a coutume de _vous_ faire.

 

_Bon sang… je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais j’aimerais bien qu’elle disparaisse…_

 

« Tiens, tu es là, toi ? » vous dit une voix dans votre dos.

 

Surprise, vous sursautez et vous retournez pour découvrir le fameux Noctis accompagné comme prévu de seulement deux de ses amis.

 

« Tu travailles au ranch chocobo, non ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 

_Ha ha… Bonne question…_

 

« Eh bien… » commencez-vous en cherchant une excuse valable, jusqu’à ce que les mots d’Ardyn vous reviennent tel un éclair de génie : « Je suis venue me renseigner sur le mithril ! » prétextez-vous.

 

« Alors c’est vrai, il y en a par ici ? » demande le garçon à lunettes.

 

« Evidemment. » résonne derrière vous la voix d’Ardyn que vous n’avez pas entendu approcher.

 

« Et allez ! Qui voilà… » peste le jeune homme blond.

 

« L’armée impériale est ici, restons donc ensemble. Avec moi, vous ne risquez rien ! C’est valable pour vous aussi jeune demoiselle. » ajoute-t-il à votre égard.

 

Vous le regardez en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler votre gêne. Mais il ne semble pas vous en vouloir, bien plus occupé à cabotiner avec les garçons sur le chemin tandis qu’il les guide vers la femme en armure.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec la dénommée Aranea, il autorise les garçons à s’approcher.

 

« C’est bon, venez ! Commandant, je vous les confie ! »

 

Perplexe, le groupe de Noctis s’approche néanmoins de la jeune femme afin de préparer leur expédition au cœur des ruines pendant qu’Ardyn reprend le chemin de sa voiture.

Vous vous apprêtez à le suivre lorsque Noctis vous appelle :

 

« Tu ne viens pas avec nous finalement ? »

 

« Ah, non, désolée… C’est trop dangereux pour moi là-dedans et puis je devais juste me renseigner ! Bonne chance à vous ! » répondez-vous.

 

« Ah, merci, c’est gentil ! »

 

Vous adressez un sourire au jeune homme avant que votre regard ne croise celui d’Aranea, effaçant immédiatement le sourire de votre visage. Puis vous faites demi-tour et vous empressez de rejoindre Ardyn.

 

« Ha la la… Je t’avais pourtant dit de m’attendre ici. » soupire-t-il en vous voyant arriver, appuyé contre son véhicule.

 

« Je suis désolée, mais je n’avais pas envie de rester seule. »

 

« Ou bien tu ne peux simplement pas te passer de moi. »

 

Vous le fixez alors qu’il fait semblant de réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition.

 

« Au fait, c’est qui cette Aranea ? »

 

_Oups._

 

Les mots sont sortis tout seuls, précédant vos pensées.

 

Etonné, Ardyn vous regarde en écarquillant les yeux avant de changer immédiatement d’expression, un grand sourire de satisfaction se dessinant sur son visage.

 

« C’est une mercenaire à laquelle je demande souvent de petits services. Elle est très douée dans son travail et toujours volontaire, du moment qu’on la paye bien… »

 

Vous fulminez intérieurement. Non pas par jalousie, bien que vous préfèreriez que cette femme reste loin de votre mari, mais parce qu’Ardyn profite clairement de la situation pour se jouer de vous.

 

« Ça ne m’amuse pas. » lui répondez-vous un peu honteuse.

 

« Ah mais si tu étais restée sagement ici ça ne serait pas arrivé ! » vous rétorque-t-il.

 

Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner tort. A cours d’arguments, vous préférez rester silencieuse. Ardyn en profite également pour retrouver une attitude plus calme :

 

« Bon, ce n’est pas le tout mais il faut qu’on y aille. »

 

« Et où est-ce qu’on va maintenant ? Tu n’es pas censé veiller sur Noctis ? »

 

« Il est en bonne compagnie pour l’instant. Nous allons l’attendre à la prochaine étape de son périple. »

 

« Et qui est… ? »

 

« Altissia. »

 

Vous regardez Ardyn avec stupéfaction.

 

« Tu veux dire… qu’on va traverser l’océan ? Mais comment ? »

 

« J’ai des responsabilités en tant que Chancelier qui m’obligent à me trouver à Altissia dans peu de temps. Nous allons donc y aller avec les troupes impériales. Je te ferai passer pour ma servante. »

 

« Quoi ? » protestez-vous.

 

« C’est ça ou rien. » répond Ardyn en montant dans la voiture.

 

Vous faites la moue à l’idée de passer pour une de ses domestiques.

Alors que vous vous dirigez vers le véhicule, vous êtes prise d’un violent mal de ventre vous forçant à tomber à genoux.

 

« Ahhh… »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? » demande Ardyn avec inquiétude.

 

« Je ne sais pas… J’ai eu mal au ventre d’un coup… Mais c’est déjà en train de passer… » dites-vous en vous relevant doucement et en prenant appui sur la voiture.

 

Vous montez dans le véhicule sous le regard scrutateur d’Ardyn.

 

« Quand on sera arrivé à Altissia, il va falloir qu’on discute toi et moi. » vous dit-il sobrement d’un air sérieux tandis qu’il démarre la voiture pour vous emmener à votre prochaine destination.


	12. La Cité des Eaux

Après un voyage aérien dans un des vaisseaux fonctionnant à la technologie magitech de l’empire, vous n’êtes pas mécontente de fouler de nouveau la terre ferme.

 

Altissia se révèle être une ville magnifique baignée par les cascades au cœur de son architecture stylisée et complexe.

Vous profitez de l’air marin pour oublier les nausées causées le trajet alors que vous suivez la petite délégation impériale jusqu’à l’hôtel qui vous est réservé et où Ardyn vous rejoindra un peu plus tard.

 

Une fois installée dans la spacieuse chambre, vous vous regardez dans le miroir : ces habits impériaux ne vous plaisent pas du tout et vous vous sentez à l’étroit dedans. Etre obligée de jouer la comédie pour rester auprès d’Ardyn ne vous enchante pas le moins du monde, mais vous n’avez pas eu d’autre choix.

 

Vous retirez votre veste et vous installez près de la fenêtre, scrutant les rues de la ville.

Vous avez cru comprendre qu’une personne importante s’y trouvait actuellement : Lunafreya, l’Oracle de cette génération qui est recherchée par les impériaux, tout comme Noctis. Les deux jeunes gens avaient prévu de se marier à Altissia, ce qui explique la raison de leur venue en ces lieux et également votre présence et celle d’Ardyn.

 

Ardyn.

 

 _« Il faut qu’on discute. »_ vous a-t-il dit.

 

Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce dont il veut vous entretenir, mais ça semble être capital. Une boule se forme dans votre estomac alors que vous redoutez ce qu’il a à vous annoncer.

 

Dehors, les touristes et les habitants circulent tranquillement le long des rues blanches sur lesquelles se reflètent les ondulations brillantes de l’eau des canaux.

Ce décor est si paisible… Assise sur le rebord et la tête appuyée contre le verre de la fenêtre, vous vous prenez à songer à votre avenir avec une pointe d’espoir, une chose qui ne s’était pas produite depuis longtemps.

 

« J’ai toujours aimé contempler ton regard perdu dans le lointain. »

 

Vous relevez la tête pour découvrir Ardyn qui vous adresse un sourire depuis le pas de la porte.

Il s’approche de vous d’une marche détendue :

 

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

 

« A rien en particulier. »

 

Ardyn dispose ses bras autour de vous, rapprochant son torse contre votre dos et posant sa tête sur votre épaule :

 

« Tu sais, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. » dit-il d’une voix douce. « Alors raconte-moi. »

 

Cela faisait une éternité que vous n’aviez pas été proche de lui comme ça. Et vous réalisez à quel point sa chaleur avait pu vous manquer.

 

« Je réfléchissais à ce mariage entre Noctis et Lunafreya. Je me dis simplement qu’ils ont de la chance de pouvoir faire de tels projets. »

 

Derrière vous Ardyn ne dit rien, se contentant de vous garder dans ses bras alors qu’il vous écoute.

 

« Puis ça m’a rappelé notre mariage. Nous étions si jeunes et insouciants… Maintenant que j’y pense c’est ce jour-là que les ennuis ont commencé, lorsque le roi a requis ta présence. »

 

« Peut-être que les mariages portent malheur dans notre famille… » laisse-t-il échapper.

 

« C’est ce que tu crois ? » demandez-vous en vous retournant vers lui. « Tu penses que nous n’aurions pas du… ? »

 

« Non, ce n’est pas ce que j’ai dit. » répond-il avec douceur.

 

Votre visage est si proche du sien. Admirer de nouveaux ses magnifiques yeux dorés, ses cheveux ondulants dont les mèches virevoltent nonchalamment, ses lèvres si attractives… C’est comme si vous le redécouvriez aujourd’hui. Comme si vous tombiez de nouveau amoureuse.

 

« Je ne regrette pas la décision que j’ai prise ce jour-là. » poursuit-il. « J’ai vécu les plus belles années de ma vie en ta compagnie. »

 

Vous sentez la pression monter dans votre cœur tant votre joie est sincère à l’entente de ses mots.

Oui, vous aimez cet homme.

 

« Ardyn… Je t’aime. »

 

Il vous sourit avec tendresse et prend votre visage dans ses mains, le rapprochant du sien et vous embrassant amoureusement.

 

A votre tour, vous posez vos mains sur son corps, redécouvrant avec bonheur les formes de son anatomie sous vos doigts.

 

Vous continuez à vous embrasser passionnément, vos baisers timides se transformant rapidement en échanges sulfureux alors que vos lèvres se retrouvent après des siècles de séparation.

 

Tendrement, Ardyn vous soulève dans ses bras pour aller vous déposer sur le lit.

Il se penche au-dessus de vous et commence à venir caresser votre vulve d’abord du bout de ses doigts, titillant vos muqueuses pour éveiller l’excitation en vous, puis de plus en plus rapidement et souplement jusqu’à effectuer des mouvements réguliers de bas en haut sur vos parties intimes.

Vous pouvez sentir votre jouissance monter progressivement tandis qu’il intensifie ses mouvements avec maitrise et désir. Vous décidez de vous abandonner complètement à ses attouchements, laissant votre corps remuer en rythme de lui-même avec les mouvements d’Ardyn tandis que votre souffle s’accélère et que vous commencez à pousser de petits cris.

Percevant le pic de votre excitation, Ardyn vient vous achever en intensifiant encore ses mouvements, stimulant exactement les bonnes zones pour vous faire exulter alors que vous prononcez son nom dans la chaleur de vos ébats.

Votre jouissance atteinte, Ardyn vous laisse retrouver vos esprits en caressant avec douceur votre sexe, accompagnant de ses doigts votre redescente. Il vous regarde d’un air satisfait et vient s’étendre à vos côtés, déposant des baisers langoureux sur tout votre corps. Vous reprenez lentement votre souffle, vos chairs encore chargées de l’euphorie procurée par Ardyn.

 

Allongée sur le lit, vous ne revenez toujours pas du plaisir que vous venez de prendre avec lui. Ce moment intime vous a ramenée 2000 ans en arrière lorsque vous ne viviez que pour vous deux, sans avoir à vous soucier de quoi que ce soit d’autre.

 

Vous profitez de son contact en restant blottie tout contre lui, ravie et apaisée d’avoir retrouvé votre mari.

Vous vivez un délicieux moment de plénitude comme suspendu dans le temps alors que les rayons du soleil de la fin de journée viennent baigner la pièce de leurs éclats rougeoyants.

 

« Je suis rassuré. » vous murmure Ardyn.

 

« A propos de quoi ? » demandez-vous, interloquée.

 

« Eh bien… »

 

Ardyn se redresse dans le lit, les draps glissant pour dévoiler son torse nu.

 

« Tu te souviens que je voulais te parler de quelque chose, non ? »

 

A votre tour, vous vous redressez pour lui faire face tandis que vos sourcils se froncent.

 

« Oui… »

 

« C’est à propos de ton réveil à Costlemark. Lorsque les impériaux t’ont sortie de la capsule. »

 

« Tu savais ? »

 

« J’ai lu les rapports de mission. Mais je ne voulais pas y croire. »

 

Ardyn marque une pause dans son récit, le regard perdu dans les plis des draps sur le lit.

 

« Ils n’ont pas fait que te décrire dans le fichier. Ils ont aussi pris des photos de toi et des modules. Lorsque j’ai vu les clichés, j’ai été forcé de me rendre à l’évidence. Ça ne pouvait être que toi. »

 

Vous le regardez avec une expression peinée. Découvrir et admettre votre existence n’a pas dû être facile pour lui.

 

« Mais ce n’était pas tout. »

 

L’expression d’Ardyn s’assombrit nettement, vous faisant craindre le pire.

 

« Ils ont aussi effectué des prélèvements de sang pour vérifier que tu n’étais pas porteuse d’une maladie ancestrale ou d’autre chose de potentiellement dangereux. »

 

« Et c’est le cas ? » demandez-vous avec inquiétude.

 

Ardyn tourne la tête vers vous et vous sourit :

 

« Non, absolument pas. »

 

_Ouf !_

 

« En revanche leurs tests ont montré que tu étais enceinte. »

 

_Quoi ?_

 

« Hein ? » vous exclamez-vous.

 

« Je comprends ta réaction. J’ai eu à peu de choses près la même en lisant les résultats des analyses. »

 

« Mais, comment… »

 

« Je suppose que ça datait de notre dernière fois avant de rentrer à Insomnia. »

 

« ‘’Datait’’ ? »

 

« Oui. Tu ne l’es plus, non ? Les prélèvements remontent de plusieurs mois et tu ne sembles pas attendre un enfant. »

 

Vous restez ébaubie devant cette révélation. Vous étiez enceinte ? Vous ne l’êtes plus ? Vraiment ?

Vous réfléchissez à toute vitesse pour examiner si vous êtes susceptible ou non de porter un enfant.

Et…

 

« C’est ce que je voulais vérifier avec toi. » poursuit-il. « Pour tout t’avouer, j’ai eu quelques inquiétudes quand tu as eu tes maux de ventre mais je préfère encore que ça se passe de cette façon. Je ne voudrais pas d’un autre enfant. »

 

_Non… Ardyn… non !_

 

Tandis qu’il vous fait part de son ressenti, vous listez les signes que vous avez ignorés et qui pourtant étaient là.

L’absence de saignements que vous avez attribuée à votre long sommeil dans la capsule, votre fatigue, votre état émotionnel fragile, vos maux de ventre, vos nausées lorsque vous empruntiez un moyen de locomotion…

 

« Je préfère qu’on reste comme ça, tous les deux. » conclut Ardyn en se penchant vers vous pour déposer un baiser sur votre front.

 

Tout s’écroule en vous alors qu’il se réjouit de l’exact opposé de la réalité.

 

Oui. Vous êtes bel et bien enceinte.

 

Ardyn quitte le lit pour se rendre dans la pièce avoisinante tandis que vous le regardez s’éloigner. Incapable de bouger, vous cherchez ce que vous devez faire de cette information bouleversante.

 

« Je te quitte un moment, j’ai à faire en ville. » dit Ardyn en finissant de se rhabiller. « On se voit tout à l’heure. »

 

Il vous sourit avant de repartir. Vous entendez la porte claquer derrière lui tandis qu’il vous laisse seule dans l’immense chambre vide.

 

« Haaa… » geignez-vous.

 

Toujours assise dans le lit, appuyée sur vos mains, vous sentez vos bras trembler sous le poids de votre corps.

 

_Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?_

 

Ardyn vient clairement de vous dire qu’il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Vous-même, vous ne savez pas si vous pouvez assumer d’être mère à nouveau après ce qui est arrivé à Lusca.

 

Vous vous laissez finalement tomber sur le lit en position fœtale, votre main sur votre ventre tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulent de vos yeux, tachetant l’oreiller.

 

« Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? » sanglotez-vous doucement dans le silence oppressant de la chambre.

 

***

 

Deux jours plus tard la ville entière se prépare à l’allocution de Lunafreya et au réveil de Léviathan.

 

Noctis et ses amis étant enfin arrivés à Altissia, l’Oracle peut convoquer l’Hydréenne pour lui demander de prêter ses forces au roi élu. Mais cela ne se fera certainement pas sans heurts, raison pour laquelle la majeure partie des habitants évacue la section haute de la cité pour se réfugier le plus loin possible de l’autel d’invocation.

 

Vous prenez vous-même part à la migration des résidents, suivant les recommandations d’Ardyn.

 

« Ecoute-moi bien. » vous a-t-il dit le matin-même. « L’apparition de Léviathan va certainement détruire une partie de la cité, sans parler des éventuels raz-de-marée. C’est pourquoi je veux que tu ailles te mettre en sécurité dans l’autre secteur de la ville. Est-ce que c’est bien compris ? »

 

« Mais, et toi ? »

 

« Ne t’occupes pas de moi. Contente-toi de te mettre à l’abri et cette fois, j’ose espérer que tu ne me désobéiras pas. »

 

« …D’accord. »

 

« Parfait. Je saurai te retrouver quand tout sera fini alors attends-moi sagement. » a-t-il conclu avant de vous embrasser et de s’éclipser vous ne savez où.

 

Vous ne lui avez rien dit pour le bébé.

 

Vous avez déjà du mal à accepter l’information et à prendre une décision quant à cet enfant, alors vous ne voyez pas comment Ardyn pourrait accueillir la nouvelle autrement que comme vous, voire pire encore.

 

Vous vous installez sur une petite place avec d’autres réfugiés, attendant avec anxiété le réveil de l’Hydréenne.

 

Soudain, un cri retentit dans toute la cité, accompagné par le fracas des eaux et le grondement du sol. Vous sortez de votre cachette pour découvrir au loin la silhouette imposante de Léviathan.

La déesse ne semble pas apprécier qu’on l’ait tirée de son sommeil et commence à tout détruire sur son passage alors qu’elle se fait attaquer par des engins de l’empire.

_Ardyn… Je ne sais pas où tu es mais j’espère que tu vas bien…_

 

Les minutes passent pendant que tout continue de trembler autour de vous et que vous distinguez la destruction causée par la déesse sur la ville.

Tandis que les vaisseaux impériaux disparaissent les uns après les autres, il vous semble entrapercevoir un petit point bleu brillant se déplaçant de manière discontinue dans les airs autour de Léviathan.

 

_Est-ce que ce serait Noctis ?_

 

Vous n’avez aucune certitude, mais après un échange ayant vu s’affronter L’Archéen et l’Hydréenne cette dernière parait maintenant calmée et disposée à prêter son pouvoir au roi élu.

 

Peu à peu, le cataclysme causé par la déesse de tait. Le ciel s’éclaircit de nouveau, les vagues se tempèrent et le sol ne tremble plus. Les réfugiés sortent de leurs abris pour se rassembler et constater l’étendue des dégâts.

A présent que le danger est écarté vous venez aussi aux nouvelles, à la recherche d’informations sur Ardyn. Vous entendez toutes sortes de rumeurs dont une relatant le décès de Lunafreya au cours de la catastrophe.

Vous êtes saisie d’un mauvais pressentiment.

 

Après de longues minutes à essayer de trouver votre chemin, vous finissez par arriver dans un cul-de-sac avec des tables renversées. Vous faites demi-tour et le découvrez en face de vous :

 

« Ardyn ! »

 

Vous courez vers lui et le prenez dans vos bras avec soulagement.

 

« Heureusement tu n’as rien, j’ai eu si peur et… aïe ! » dites-vous en sentant une petite pointe venir appuyer contre votre corps.

 

Par réflexe, vous reculez et cherchez la source de ce picotement.

 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est… ? » demandez-vous alors que vous voyez dépasser du manteau d’Ardyn la pointe de ce qui semble être un poignard.

 

« Tu n’as pas à te soucier de ça. » vous répond-il en essayant de mieux fermer sa veste.

 

Mais vous ne le laissez pas faire et attrapez le tissu pour le tirer vers vous et révéler l’objet au grand jour.

 

« Est-ce que c’est… du sang ? » dites-vous en découvrant les taches rouges sur l’objet et l’intérieur des vêtements. « Ardyn, qu’est-ce que tu as fait… ? » articulez-vous péniblement, soudain prise de panique.

 

« Ça ne te concerne pas. »

 

« Comment ça, ça ne me concerne pas ? Ce poignard, ce sang, ça n’a pas pu arriver là par hasard… »

 

Vous commencez à avoir du mal à respirer.

 

_Non, Ardyn ne ferait jamais une chose pareille._

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait… » répétez-vous d’une faible voix.

 

Ardyn lève les yeux vers le ciel et vous répond d’un ton désinvolte :

 

« On peut dire que j’ai mis fin aux souffrances d’une jeune femme et assuré à notre bon roi d’aller de l’avant. Que des bonnes actions, en somme. »

 

Vous le dévisagez avec horreur.

Ardyn, l’homme que vous aimez, votre mari, le père de l’enfant que vous portez est en train de parler d’un assassinat qu’il vient de commettre comme s’il discutait des derniers sujets à la mode. Il a abattu de sang-froid un être humain et ça ne semble pas lui faire le moindre effet.

 

_Impossible…_

 

« Oh je t’en prie, ne me fais pas ces yeux niais et surpris. Je te signale que de nombreuses personnes ont perdu la vie aujourd’hui alors une de plus ou de moins… qu’est-ce que ça change ? »

_Qu’est-ce que ça change ? Sérieusement ?_

 

« Bon assez discuté. Viens avec moi et… »

 

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » lui criez-vous tandis qu’il essaye de vous attraper le bras.

 

Vous vous dégagez de lui, apeurée, les larmes aux yeux. Vous êtes comme face à un étranger.

 

« Ne t’approche pas de moi ! » lui dites-vous alors qu’il vous regarde avec un sourire consterné.

 

« Enfin, c’est ridicule… » dit-il en vous saisissant le bras.

 

« Non, laisse-moi !!! » vous exclamez-vous en vous dégageant avec véhémence.

 

Vous reculez, vous éloignant de lui, quittant le cul-de-sac. Puis, sans vraiment le réaliser vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou et fuyez dans les rues de la ville.

 

_Qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?!?_

 

Vous continuez de courir, bousculant les passants et trébuchant sur les débris. Vous courez sans vous retourner pour mettre le plus de distance possible ente vous et Ardyn.

 

Finalement, au détour d’une allée vous vous laissez tomber contre le mur, essoufflée  et terrassée par un violent mal de ventre.

 

« Ahhh… » gémissez-vous en vous laissant glisser le long de la paroi jusqu’au sol.

 

Vous vous recroquevillez sur vous-même et enfouissez votre tête dans vos genoux.

 

_C’est malin, qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?_

 

Autour de vous, les gens passent sans vous prêter la moindre attention, trop occupés à réparer les dégâts causés par la déesse alors que vous-même essayez de recoller les morceaux de votre cœur brisé.


	13. La vérité

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la tragédie avec l’Hydréenne et votre fuite. Et aucune trace d’Ardyn.

 

Vous vous êtes trouvée une place parmi les nombreux réfugiés du cataclysme, partageant un dortoir commun avec tous ces inconnus qui ont tout perdu. Quelque part, vous vous sentez un peu honteuse de vous incruster de cette façon au sein de ces pauvres gens, mais à bien y réfléchir vous y avez tout autant votre place qu’eux.

Vous n’avez plus aucun endroit où retourner. Pas de proches, pas de famille, pas de foyer. Vous êtes une anomalie d’une autre époque perdue dans ce monde trop vaste.

 

Depuis que vous avez accepté votre grossesse votre appétit a décuplé, mais vous n’avez toujours pas pris de décision définitive quant à l’avenir de cet enfant. Vous êtes vous-même égarée et sans attache, vous ne voulez pas infliger le même destin à votre progéniture, sans parler du cas de son père.

 

Vous ne voulez toujours pas admettre qu’il ait pu avoir un comportement aussi répréhensible et indifférent. Le Ardyn que vous connaissiez n’aurait jamais réagi de la sorte ni commis d’actes aussi atroces. Qu’a-t-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu’il change à ce point ?

 

Alors que vous arpentez les rues des paquets dans vos bras à destination des rescapés, vous apercevez en face de vous Gladiolus et Prompto, les compagnons de Noctis. Par réflexe, vous vous dissimulez dans un coin à l’angle d’un mur et écoutez leur conversation pendant qu’ils continuent de marcher vers la place centrale :

 

« Est-ce que tu crois qu’il va vouloir sortir de sa chambre aujourd’hui ? » demande avec inquiétude le jeune homme blond.

 

« Il a intérêt. Je comprends que ça soit un moment difficile à vivre pour lui mais il faut qu’il se bouge. » répond Gladiolus avec une point d’énervement dans la voix.

 

« Quand même… Je te trouve un peu dur avec Noct… »

 

« Il faut bien que quelqu’un le soit ! Et puis avec l’état d’Ignis, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment de s’apitoyer. Le Cristal ne va pas revenir de Gralea tout seul ! »

 

_Le Cristal ? Gralea ?_

 

« Oh à propos, je crois nous avoir trouvé un moyen de rallier l’autre continent ! » ajoute Prompto.

 

« Ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre que Noct daigne se remuer ! »

 

Les deux jeunes hommes sont à présent trop loin de vous pour que vous entendiez la suite de leur échange. Vous sortez de votre cachette rudimentaire et réfléchissez à ce que vous venez d’entendre.

 

« Si le Cristal est dans cette ville, que Noctis doit y aller, alors ça veut certainement dire que… »

 

_Ardyn y sera aussi._

 

Vous ne savez pas quoi penser de son attitude. Il a su se montrer si tendre avec vous depuis que vous l’avez retrouvé, se comportant tel qu’il était autrefois que cela tranche d’autant plus avec ses moments sombres où il s’est révélé mesquin, froid et calculateur. Jusqu’au point de vous faire peur.

 

Mais malgré tout, vous souhaitez le revoir.

 

Il est la seule personne en ce monde qui vous connait et à laquelle vous voulez vous fier. Vous ne savez pas ce qu’il adviendra de votre relation à l’avenir, mais vous devez au moins lui demander des explications. Essayer de comprendre. S’efforcer de faire fonctionner votre couple à nouveau.

 

« C’est ça… c’est ce que je dois faire… »

 

Vous reprenez votre route avec une volonté nouvelle. Vous allez suivre le groupe de Noctis jusqu’à revoir Ardyn. Il se manifestera sûrement sur le chemin du roi élu, et vous serez là pour lui faire face.

 

***

 

Le sifflet du chef de gare retentit sur le quai.

Vous vous dépêchez de monter à bord du train à destination de la capitale impériale, Gralea. Le trajet promet d’être long mais au moins vous avez réussi à embarquer.

 

Vous avez suivi Noctis depuis Altissia, empruntant un bateau pour rejoindre le continent avant d’être confrontée à un nouvel obstacle : le train. Vous n’aviez aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être et avez bien failli le manquer en cherchant votre quai. Mais finalement, vous êtes arrivée à temps et découvrez maintenant avec émerveillement les paysages défiler sous vos yeux depuis la fenêtre.

 

Bien que le voyage en train ne vous provoque pas autant de nausées que les autres moyens de transport, vous avez tout de même besoin d’aller vous rafraichir de temps en temps.

Tandis que vous sortez des toilettes et remontez le long du couloir pour regagner votre place, une voix vous interpelle :

 

« Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve ! »

 

« Ardyn… »

 

« Quel coïncidence, vraiment, de te croiser ici ! » ajoute-t-il avec exagération.

 

« Tu sais très bien que ce n’est pas le fruit du hasard. » répondez-vous calmement.

 

« Je me le demande… » dit-il avec un air faussement interrogateur avant de retrouver un certain sérieux : « Dis-moi, que veux-tu ? »

 

« Simplement parler. Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire toi et moi. »

 

« Hum, je vois… Très bien, suis-moi. » vous dit-il alors qu’il entre dans une petite cabine inoccupée.

 

Vous lui emboîtez le pas, refermant votre veste de façon à bien cacher votre ventre affichant désormais quelques rondeurs. Si votre grossesse a pu vous attirer la sympathie des gens qui vous ont aidée à parvenir jusqu’ici, vous ne savez pas encore si c’est une bonne idée d’en parler à Ardyn.

 

Il vous observe tandis que vous entrez, refermant la porte derrière vous et s’asseyant sur le siège face à vous en croisant les jambes de manière théâtrale et décontractée.

 

« Je t’écoute. Je meurs d’envie d’entendre tes explications pour m’avoir fui. »

 

« S’il-te-plait ne commence pas. » répondez-vous en vous efforçant de conserver votre calme.

 

« Mais c’est pourtant la vérité ! Tu te souviens de tous tes grands discours ‘’je ne t’abandonnerai pas’’,  ‘’je resterai avec toi quoi qu’il arrive’’, ‘’l’amour plus fort que la mort’’ et autres niaiseries… Bien joué, beau travail ! »

 

Vous grimacez alors qu’il vous fait culpabiliser de l’avoir laissé en plan. Mais la faute ne vous incombe pas entièrement.

 

« Très bien. Tu as raison. C’est vrai que j’avais promis de rester à tes côtés quoi qu’il arrive. » concédez-vous.

 

« Eh oui… »

 

« Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu’une seule seconde que nous nous retrouverions 2000 ans dans le futur ? Comment aurais-je pu prévoir ton comportement ? Tu n’es plus l’homme à qui j’ai fait une promesse ce jour-là dans le jardin. D’ailleurs, je ne suis plus non plus la femme qui a prononcé ces vœux. Les temps ont changé, et nous aussi. Je ne l’ai compris que récemment mais si nous voulons sauver notre couple, il va nous falloir réapprendre à nous faire confiance. »

 

Ardyn vous dévisage sans grande conviction.

 

« Alors c’est ça, tes excuses ? C’est plutôt décevant. »

 

« Et toi alors ? Comment justifies-tu ta conduite envers toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes ? Au mieux tu y es totalement indifférent et au pire tu t’en réjouis comme avec cette pauvre Lunafreya… Qu’est devenu l’homme qui dévouait sa vie au bien commun que j’ai connu ? »

 

« Il a trop vécu. »

 

Le ton d’Ardyn est sec, cassant, sans équivoque. Ces simples mots semblent vous poignarder directement en plein cœur. Devant vous, Ardyn affiche une expression empreinte de sérieux, de colère et de regrets.

 

« Que… que veux-tu dire ? » demandez-vous timidement.

 

Il détourne ses yeux de vous, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il finit par ouvrir la bouche de nouveau :

 

« Tous ces gens… Toutes ces années à essayer de les aider pour finalement n’avoir que du mépris et de la haine en retour… Toutes ces années seul dans le noir… »

 

Vous le dévisagez avec inquiétude et incompréhension. Ardyn pose à nouveau son regard sur vous et découvrant votre visage circonspect, il se radoucit un peu.

 

« Je suppose qu’il faut que je reprenne depuis le début… »

 

Il se redresse sur le fauteuil du train et débute son récit :

 

« Il y a 2000 ans. Le Cristal, la corruption, le roi Asaha… C’est là que tout a commencé. Mon destin a été scellé le jour de ma naissance. » 

« Tu te souviens sans doute du dernier jour que nous avons passé ensemble avant que je ne me rende au palais pour demander de l’aide au Cristal ? »

 

« Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je jamais oublier cette journée… » répondez-vous.

 

« Et moi donc. C’était Asaha qui avait proposé l’idée, j’aurais dû m’en méfier… Mais je me suis laissé avoir. Je l’ai suivi jusque dans la salle où était gardée la pierre sacrée. Asaha m’a invité à la toucher en me disant que sa lumière me guérirait sûrement… mais c’était une ruse. Il savait pertinemment que seul le roi élu serait à même de supporter le pouvoir du Cristal et de toute évidence, ce n’était pas moi. »

 

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

 

« Le Cristal m’a rejeté. Sa lumière a révélé au grand jour la corruption qui sommeillait en moi. Ce que tu avais vu cette nuit-là est apparu aux yeux de tous, et Asaha en a profité. »

« J’ai été trop naïf pour le remarquer mais depuis le début Asaha nourrissait une haine farouche à mon égard et a développé une jalousie maladive à notre encontre. Il enviait ma popularité auprès du peuple, mes pouvoirs et même notre vie de famille. Tu sais qu’il n’avait encore ni épouse ni enfant en ce temps, n’est-ce pas ? C’est  en partie parce qu’il éprouvait des sentiments pour toi. »

 

« Pour moi ? »

 

« J’ai été surpris aussi lorsqu’il me l’a avoué. Disons que c’est venu s’ajouter à la liste de tout ce qui lui déplaisait chez moi… sans compter Lusca. Du jour où Asaha m’a accepté dans la famille royale, notre fils est devenu une menace directe pour son trône. »

 

Vous baissez les yeux avec tristesse à l’évocation de votre enfant disparu, avant de poser machinalement votre main sur votre ventre.

Ardyn marque lui aussi une pause dans ses souvenirs douloureux avant de poursuivre :

 

« Mais ce n’était pas encore terminé. Outre ses griefs personnels à mon égard, Asaha m’a aussi révélé autre chose que lui-même avait appris de la bouche de son conseiller, Makhai. »

« Makhai était là le jour de notre naissance et connaissait donc toute la vérité, y compris la véritable raison pour laquelle la famille royale a jugé bon de se séparer de moi. »

 

« Je croyais que c’était pour la stabilité du royaume et que ça c’était fait au hasard ? »

 

« Un vaste mensonge. » peste Ardyn. « Non, la réalité est bien plus… cruelle. »

« Figures-toi que lorsqu’elle était enceinte, la reine a un jour croisé la route d’une entité appelée le Shadhahvar, une sorte de cheval avec une corne aux pouvoirs mystérieux. Craignant que la bête ne blesse sa femme, le roi l’a tuée, libérant ainsi l’esprit de la créature qui est venu se réfugier dans le corps de la reine. »

« Les rares individus au courant de l’évènement ont pris peur, craignant que la bête ne se réincarne en une entité maléfique dans l’enfant de la reine. Ils ont donc pris la décision de se débarrasser du nouveau-né pour ne pas attirer le malheur. Mais lorsqu’ils ont découvert que nous étions jumeaux… le doute s’est installé. »

« La famille royale a fait venir une femme dont on disait qu’elle possédait des pouvoirs de sorcière pour déterminer si les deux enfants étaient atteints. Lorsqu’ils ont réalisé qu’un seul des deux avait été touché par le Shadhahvar, il fut décidé d’éloigner l’enfant et de le laisser grandir loin de la capitale dans une autre famille. La famille Izunia. »

 

Vous sentez votre cœur se serrer tandis qu’Ardyn vous raconte la triste histoire de sa naissance.

 

« A croire que mon exclusion avait déjà commencé ce jour-là… » dit-il à voix basse.

 

« Je suis désolée… » compatissez-vous.

 

« Pas moi. Tous, depuis le début, ils ont tous cherché à m’évincer. Mais je suis toujours là et je compte bien prendre ma revanche sur eux. »

« Asaha était jaloux, mais je me demande bien de quoi. Etait-ce le fait d’avoir été abandonné à la naissance après avoir été contaminé par une créature mystique ? Sont-ce les pouvoirs de soin qui en ont découlé et qui m’ont conduit à porter toute cette corruption en moi ? Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a d’enviable dans cette situation. J’aurai eu d’excellentes raisons d’être jaloux de sa position de privilégié et pourtant c’est lui qui a été frustré… »

« Toujours est-il qu’une fois les ténèbres en moi révélées à tous, Asaha en a profité pour déverser le ressenti accumulé durant toutes ces années. Il y a vu l’opportunité rêvée de se débarrasser de moi et de vous en passant pour un héros aux yeux de son peuple. »

« Asaha a annoncé que j’étais impur et corrompu. Appuyé par le rejet du Cristal et par les stigmates sur mon corps, il n’a eu aucun mal à convaincre la population qu’un homme atteint par le Mal de la planète ne pouvait prétendre sérieusement le soigner. A ça il a ajouté la contamination du Shadhahvar qui le dégoutait et l’effrayait, apportant toujours plus de crédibilité à son histoire et réussissant pour me faire passer pour un daemon aux yeux de tous. Il m’a déclaré hérétique et l’a fait rejaillir sur toi et Lusca en clamant que vous étiez tout aussi corrompus que moi. »

« Lorsque j’ai compris qu’il cherchait purement et simplement à nous éliminer, je me suis précipité à la maison pour vous retrouver. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard pour Lusca… et j’ai perdu ta trace. »

 

_Ardyn…_

 

« Je t’ai cherchée pendant des jours et des jours. J’ai pisté ta fuite jusqu’à retrouver le corps sans vie de Caladrius à l’entrée de Costlemark. Mais je ne savais pas que tu y étais… Comment as-tu fait d’ailleurs ? »

 

« Gilgamesh m’a aidée. » expliquez-vous. « J’étais si affaiblie que j’attendais simplement la mort à l’intérieur des vestiges, incapable de bouger. Mais Gilgamesh m’a trouvée et m’a placée dans un des modules pour me sauver la vie. Il avait promis qu’il viendrait me réveiller mais… »

 

« …il n’est jamais venu. » conclut Ardyn. « Je vois… »

« Gilgamesh a lui aussi été victime de la jalousie d’Asaha. Le roi lui a reproché de nous avoir accompagnés plutôt que d’être resté à ses côtés. Encore une fois, il se sentait floué, comme si nous lui avions volé son précieux maître d’arme. J’avais croisé Gilgamesh brièvement à Insomnia après ton échappée et j’avais espéré qu’il te retrouve… Je ne pensais pas qu’il avait réussi. »

 

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demandez-vous avec inquiétude.

 

« Asaha l’a rattrapé avant que je ne puisse le revoir. Il l’a accusé de trahison, banni et l’a fait enfermer quelque part dans le ravin de Taelpar. »

 

« C’est affreux… »

 

_Pauvre Gilgamesh._

Vous n’aviez aucune idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

 

« Et ce n’est pas terminé. »

« Après avoir trouvé Caladrius, j’ai craint le pire pour toi mais j’ai continué à te chercher. Malheureusement, si les gardes royaux étaient toujours à mes trousses je ne les entendais plus parler de toi. J’ai donc pensé qu’ils t’avaient tuée toi aussi. »

« Il ne me restait plus rien. Je t’avais perdu toi, Lusca, Gilgamesh, ma position, ma crédibilité, ma condition d’être humain, mon existence. »

« Tout le monde me voyait comme un monstre et un paria. Asaha a ordonné de prononcer ma damnatio memoriae et a menacé quiconque oserait me venir en aide. »

 

« C’est pour cette raison que ton nom ne figure nulle part alors… »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Mais… il y a encore une chose qui m’échappe. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre jusqu’à aujourd’hui ? »

 

« Ça… c’est une sorte de dommage collatéral et… »

 

Ardyn interrompt subitement son récit et scrute le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

 

« Ah, désolé mais je dois y aller ! »

 

Il se lève rapidement et saisit vos mains pour vous mettre debout devant lui.

Le compartiment est étroit, vous craignez qu’il sente votre ventre contre son corps mais il n’a pas l’air d’y prêter attention :

 

« C’est valable pour toi aussi. »

 

« Comment ça ? » demandez-vous sans comprendre où il veut en venir.

 

« Je dois m’occuper de quelques… détails concernant Noctis et ses camarades. Mais je ne vais pas te laisser dans ce train. Comme tu l’as déjà deviné, l’objectif c’est de se rendre à Gralea. »

 

« Et… ? »

 

« Et ça tombe très bien car Zegnautus nous survole en ce moment-même. »

 

« Zegnautus ? »

 

« C’est un vaisseau impérial. Un très gros vaisseau. Il va rallier Gralea après avoir déposé quelques troupes magitech çà et là. Tu vas monter dans cette forteresse et m’y attendre. »

 

« Quoi ? Tu vas me laisser seule en territoire hostile ? »

 

« Il y a des zones à part dans le vaisseau qui ne sont pas accessibles à tout le monde, comme par exemple le quartier des hauts-gradés dans lequel je dispose bien évidemment d’un appartement. Tu pourras y rester tranquillement jusqu’à ce que je t’y rejoigne. »

 

« Mais, Ardyn… » protestez-vous avant qu’il vous coupe dans votre élan :

 

« Ne t’en fais pas. Ça va bien se passer. » vous dit-il en souriant avant de venir vous embrasser.

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de résister qu’il vous entraine déjà à l’extérieur de la cabine.

Alors que le train est arrêté par une embuscade, Ardyn appelle une petite navette impériale pilotée par un soldat magitech. Il donne ses instructions aux soldats et vous fait quelques recommandations rapides avant de vous laisser vous envoler vers Zegnautus.

 

Tandis que vous vous rapprochez de l’immense vaisseau, vous n’arrivez pas à savoir si vous avez réussi à vous rapprocher d’Ardyn ou non à travers cette conversation.

Et vous ne lui avez toujours pas parlé de l’enfant qui grandit en vous.


	14. Derniers secrets

Vous tournez en rond dans la chambre austère de Zegnautus. Déjà plusieurs jours et aucun signe d’Ardyn.

 

L’anxiété vous gagne un peu plus à chaque minute alors que vous devez demeurer cloîtrée à l’abri des impériaux dans les quartiers du Chancelier du Niflheim.

 

Le Chancelier.

 

Cet homme que vous ne connaissez pas, l’autre vie de votre mari. Vous commencez à y voir un peu plus clair sur les raisons de l’amertume d’Ardyn après ce qu’il vous a raconté dans le train, mais vous ne comprenez toujours pas ses motivations actuelles. Aider Noctis à devenir le roi élu, oui, et après ?

 

« J’en ai assez ! » pestez-vous en envoyant valser de frustration un des coussins du lit au sol.

 

Puis, saisie de haut-le-cœur vous vous allongez, massant doucement votre ventre rebondi avant de vous endormir profondément.

 

 

Vous rouvrez les yeux, le corps encore nauséeux et fatigué. Vous sursautez en découvrant la silhouette sombre assise à côté de vous sur le lit.

 

_Ardyn !_

 

« Tu m’as fait peur ! » dites-vous en vous redressant, le souffle court.

 

Mais votre soulagement est de courte durée tandis que vous apercevez le regard teinté de colère et de reproche qu’il pose sur vous. Vous froncez les sourcils sans comprendre la source de son courroux avant de vous apercevoir que votre ventre rond n’est absolument plus dissimulé.

 

« Ardyn, attends, je vais t’expliquer... » dites-vous précipitamment alors que vous réalisez à peine la dramatique ampleur de la révélation.

 

Il continue de vous dévisager avec amertume pendant que vous sentez peser le poids de la trahison sur votre cœur.

 

« M’expliquer ? Il n’y a rien à expliquer. » répond-il avec irritation en se levant du lit.

 

Vous attrapez sa manche avec vigueur pour le retenir.

 

« Je t’en prie écoutes-moi ! »

 

Il essaie de se dégager de votre emprise tout en vous criant :

 

« Pour que tu me mentes encore ?!? »

 

« Ardyn, s’il-te-plait, je ne t’ai jamais menti ! »

 

« Vraiment ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est que “ça” alors ? » demande-t-il en désignant votre ventre.

 

« Je ne le savais pas ! C’est vrai, tu dois me croire ! »

 

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » répète-t-il avec suspicion. « Tu vas me faire croire que la dernière fois qu’on s’est vu tu n’avais pas remarqué comme des “changements” dans ton corps ? »

 

« ... »

 

« Évidemment. » dit-il froidement avant de dégager son bras d’un coup sec et de s’éloigner de vous.

 

Des larmes se forment au coin de vos yeux tandis que vous commencez à sangloter, incapable de vous retenir.

 

« Tsss… Et voilà que tu te mets à pleurer maintenant. C’est pitoyable. » commente-t-il sans même vous regarder.

 

Vous continuez à déverser vos larmes, remplissant le silence angoissant de la pièce par vos tristes reniflements.

 

« Oui, je pleure... » articulez-vous finalement. « Je pleure parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

« J’ai fait mon maximum pour toi. Même lorsque tu as essayé de me repousser ou que tu t’es comporté de façon inhabituelle et déplacée. J’ai toujours voulu te laisser une chance de t’expliquer, je suis toujours revenue vers toi. Mais maintenant je ne sais plus si c’était la bonne décision. »

« Tu crois que je n’ai pas été surprise quand tu m’as annoncé que j’étais enceinte à Altissia ? Tu crois que je suis restée indifférente à l’éventualité d’avoir un autre enfant de toi ? Tu crois que ç’a été facile de vivre avec ce secret ? »

« Si je ne t’en ai pas parlé, c’est parce que je n’en ai pas eu l’opportunité. Je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais après m’avoir confié ne pas vouloir d’un autre enfant. Et pour tout t’avouer… je n’ai rien dit parce que je suis terrifiée. Je ne sais pas si je veux, si je peux m’occuper de ce bébé. Pas dans ce monde inconnu qui tombe en ruine. Pas après ce qui est arrivé à Lusca. Et pourtant... »

« Pourtant j’aimerais que ça fonctionne. Toi et moi. J’aimerais que l’on puisse former une famille à nouveau. Parce qu’Ardyn… je t’aime. Je voudrais qu’on puisse repartir de zéro et élever cet enfant tous les deux. Si tu es avec moi, je sais que je peux y arriver. » terminez-vous en susurant, complètement épuisée après avoir ouvert ainsi votre cœur.

 

Le silence s’installe une nouvelle fois entre vous, jusqu’à être brisé par son implacable réponse :

 

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point tes mots peuvent être cruels. »

 

Vous le dévisagez sans comprendre. Il se retourne vers vous et vous adresse un regard dur et chargé de peine.

 

« Cruels ? Mais je... »

 

« Si je ne veux pas de cet enfant, ce n’est pas seulement à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Lusca. »

 

Vous sentez qu’Ardyn vous cache quelque chose de si grave qu’il ne parvient pas à le formuler.

 

« Ça a un rapport avec tes activités en tant que Chancelier ? » essayez-vous.

 

« Tu ne comprends pas... »

 

« Non, c’est vrai, je ne comprends pas. Alors explique-moi ! »

 

Ardyn semble sur le point de prononcer quelques mots mais il se ravise aussitôt avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

 

« Nous verrons ça plus tard. » dit-il d’un ton désuet.

 

Vous sautez littéralement du lit, mûe par le désespoir et la ferme volonté d’obtenir des réponses, et vous jetez sur lui pour le retenir.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?... » vous lance-t-il, réprobateur.

 

« Je refuse que tu t’en ailles de cette façon ! » répondez-vous avec détermination.

« Peu m’importe ce que tu es censé faire, je m’en moque, mais tu ne sortiras pas d’ici tant que tu ne m’auras pas dit ce qui cloche ! Tu étais sur le point de me révéler quelque chose d’important dans le train avant qu’on soit interrompus, dis-moi ce que c’est ! »

 

Ardyn vous regarde avec une expression fâchée mais n’ajoute rien et essaye de nouveau de s’en aller.

 

« Ardyn ! » criez-vous sans le lâcher.

 

Cette fois, il réagit. Il vous saisit brusquement par les bras pour vous placer bien face à lui : 

 

« Tu veux la vérité, c’est ça ? » vous dit-il sur un ton si calme qu’il en devient effrayant. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas de cet enfant, ni même d’un quelconque avenir avec toi ? »

 

Vous redoutez chacun des mots qu’il va prononcer.

 

« Parce que je vais mourir. Et pas comme n’importe quel être humain, non, ce serait trop simple… Je cherche à mourir. Purement et simplement. »

 

« Que...quoi ? » balbutiez-vous.

 

« Tu m’as très bien entendu. J’en ai plus qu’assez de déambuler sur cette terre depuis toutes ces années. Il est temps pour moi de mettre un terme à cette insupportable existence et dans le même temps d’assouvir ma vengeance sur tous ceux qui m’ont précipité dans cette infernale éternité. »

 

Vous pesez chacun de ses mots. Et vous commencez à comprendre avec effroi comment Ardyn a pu traverser les âges.

 

« Depuis toutes ces années ? Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que... »

 

« ...que ça fait 2000 ans que j’erre comme une âme en peine incapable de trouver le repos ? Tu es loin d’imaginer à quel point ça peut être dévastateur. » dit-il avec rancune.

 

Vous restez bouche bée devant cette révélation.

 

« Comment est-ce possible... » murmurez-vous, bouleversée.

 

« Va savoir... » répond-il en relâchant son emprise sur vous.

« Il semblerait que ce soit un mystère même pour les Six. Mais une chose est sûre, ce cadeau empoisonné est une anomalie dont tout le monde souhaite se débarrasser, moi le premier. »

 

 Cela vous brise le cœur de l’entendre prononcer ces mots.

 

« Il doit y avoir un autre moyen... » énoncez-vous à voix basse, d’avantage pour vous que pour lui.

 

« Il n’y en a aucun. Et j’ai eu le temps d’y réfléchir, tu peux me croire. La seule issue possible pour un être immortel corrompu tel que moi est de périr de la main du roi élu, le seul en mesure de rivaliser avec toutes les ténèbres que j’ai accumulées. »

 

Vous êtes tellement abattue que vous ne savez plus quoi ajouter. Le regard perdu sur le revêtement morne du sol, vous le voyez soudain se rapprocher de vous tandis que vous vous effondrez sans pouvoir vous arrêter.

Au moment où vous pensez heurter le plancher vous sentez des mains fermes entrer en contact avec votre corps et stopper votre chute. Émettant un soupir sonore, Ardyn vous prend dans ses bras et vous observe avec consternation. Sans dire un mot, il vous ramène et vous allonge doucement sur le lit. Ses yeux font des allers-retours entre votre visage et votre ventre.

 

« Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre ça. » finit-il par vous dire avec calme.

 

Vous le regardez, surprise par cette douceur inattendue.

Ardyn s’assoit sur le bord du lit, dos à vous. Après un instant de réflexion, il se lance :

 

« Quand je t’ai crue morte, j’ai perdu toute raison de vivre. J’ai continué à échapper aux gardes d’Asaha pendant quelques temps mais plus rien n’avait de sens ou de saveur sans toi et Lusca. Et puis un jour, après des semaines de fuite, ils sont parvenus à me coincer à l’usure. Je n’avais plus la force de me battre. Asaha a bien tenté de m’éliminer mais rien n’y a fait : chaque fois qu’il essayait de me tuer la corruption n’avait de cesse de me ranimer encore et encore. Il a donc abandonné l’idée de m’abattre et s’est contenté de m’enfermer dans un lieu duquel je ne pourrais pas m’échapper. J’ai survécu seul, dans les ténèbres et le désespoir pendant des siècles. Jusqu’à ce moment où, sans que je ne me l’explique, les verrous de ma prison ont disparu me permettant de sortir enfin de ce gouffre infernal. Mais la vie était toujours aussi terne et sans espoir. J’ai donc décidé qu’il était temps d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette existence mais aussi avec ceux qui ont causé ma perte : le Cristal et les Lucis Caelum. Et il se trouve que par un hasard fabuleux l’héritier de la lignée d’Asaha est aussi celui destiné à ramener la lumière sur ce monde en le purgeant de ses ténèbres. De toutes ses ténèbres. Dès lors, j’ai tout mis en œuvre pour amener le descendant des Lucis Caelum à accomplir son destin et ce faisant, assouvir ma vengeance et trouver le repos. »

« Et c’est là que tu es arrivée. »

 

Ardyn marque une pause dans son récit chargé d’émotions. Incapable de savoir quoi répondre à une histoire aussi tragique et concevant à peine le calvaire qui a dû être le sien, vous vous contentez d’écouter, un désir brûlant au creux de votre âme de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l’aider.

 

Il se retourne vers vous et pour la première fois depuis que vous vous êtes retrouvé, vous adresse un regard plein d’amour, de tendresse et de sincérité. Le genre d’expression qu’il avait coutume d’arborer autrefois, lorsque vous étiez heureux.

 

« Comment t’expliquer ce que j’ai pu ressentir lorsque l’équipe d’exploration de Costlemark a ramené la preuve de ton existence en cette ère ? » reprend-il sans vous quitter des yeux.

« J’avais tout abandonné. Seule ma vengeance me permettait encore d’avancer. Et soudain le destin décide de me jouer un ultime tour en te ramenant sur ma route. »

« Je t’ai dit qu’au début je ne voulais pas y croire. Pour être exact, j’ai consciemment tout fait pour effacer cette information de mon esprit et me comporter comme si je n’en avais jamais entendu parler. Il était hors de question que quoi que ce soit ne me détourne de mon objectif. Mais... »

 

Ardyn s’arrête de nouveau et vient caresser doucement votre joue.

 

« … C’était sous-estimer mes sentiments pour toi. » prononce-t-il avec douceur.

« Lorsque je t’ai aperçue ce jour-là au ranch, c’était comme si ces 2000 ans n’avaient jamais existé. De par ta simple présence tu es parvenue à rallumer en moi un feu que je croyais éteint depuis bien longtemps. »

« Mais j’ai été sot. J’ai laissé ma colère et mon ressentiment prendre le dessus. Je t’ai reproché mes propres échecs comme pour expier ces années de solitude à travers toi. J’ai pensé que je pourrais poursuivre mon dessein sans que ta présence n’y change quoi que soit. J’avais tort. Et lorsque je te vois comme ça aujourd’hui… je me dis que j’ai été bien idiot de chercher à éloigner la seule personne qui compte à mes yeux. La seule capable d’aimer celui que je suis. »

 

Vous ne savez plus si vos bouffées de chaleur sont le fruit de votre grossesse ou l’effet produit par la déclaration spontanée d’Ardyn. Ce dernier détourne le regard avant d’ajouter :

 

« Je n’oserais pas te demander de me pardonner, mais si tu veux… rester… »

 

« Oui. »

 

Ardyn relève la tête dans votre direction avec étonnement.

 

« Oui. Je veux rester à tes côtés. C’est ce qu’on s’était promis, non ? »

 

« Même après tout ça tu... »

 

Vous saisissez doucement la main d’Ardyn dans la vôtre et lui souriez :

 

« Je suis désolée. Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que tu as pu traverser et je t’ai fait du mal. Même maintenant j’ai des difficultés à concevoir quelque chose d’aussi terrible que ce que tu as vécu… Mais c’est fini à présent. Je suis là et je compte bien le rester. Et si tu acceptes de nous en laisser l’opportunité, nous aurons encore l’occasion d’être heureux, tous les trois. » concluez-vous en venant déposer sa main sur votre ventre.

 

Ardyn observe le petit dôme avec hésitation. Après un court instant, il murmure avec un petit rire :

 

« Le destin est décidément très capricieux. »

 

Puis il se penche vers vous et dépose un baiser sur vos lèvres :

 

« D’accord, je te fais confiance. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire de cette seconde chance. »


	15. La fin de la fin du monde

Et la lumière disparut.

 

Après que Noctis, guidé par Ardyn, soit finalement parvenu jusqu’au Cristal le jour ne se leva plus une seule fois sur le monde d’Eos. Pourtant, une nouvelle aube était sur le point d’éclore…

 

« Aaahhh… » laissez-vous échapper alors que les douleurs s’intensifient.

 

« Continuez madame, vous y êtes presque ! » vous encourage le médecin.

 

« Ça va aller… » murmure Ardyn à côté de vous tandis qu’il serre votre main d’anxiété.

 

Cette fois au moins il n’aura pas raté l’accouchement, mais même s’il essaye de le cacher vous pouvez deviner à son teint livide qu’il est bien plus stressé que vous.

 

« Bien sûr que ça va aller… » le rassurez-vous avant de ressentir de nouveau une vive douleur : « Aaaaahh !!! »

 

Quelques impulsions épuisantes plus tard, vous percevez enfin l’aboutissement de vos heures de souffrance.

 

« Un dernier effort, je le tiens ! »

 

Vous poussez une fois encore comme vous n’avez jamais poussé de votre vie jusqu’à entendre le son de la délivrance : les premiers pleurs de votre enfant.

 

« Tu as réussi… » vous dit Ardyn qui a l’air autant à bout de souffle que vous.

 

« C’est un petit garçon ! Et il est en pleine forme ! » se réjouit le médecin.

 

Ardyn et vous échangez un regard.

Un petit garçon.

Le souvenir de Lusca est toujours présent, mais cette fois vous savez que ce sera différent. Vous souriez tous les deux, déterminés à offrir à cet enfant le meilleur avenir possible.

 

« Tenez monsieur… » ajoute le docteur en confiant avec précaution le nouveau-né à votre mari.

 

Pour que vous puissiez bénéficier des soins d’un médecin sans être reconnus, Ardyn vous a créé de fausses identités et a projeté sur vous des illusions transformant vos apparences physiques aux yeux des autres. En revanche vous vous voyez tels que vous êtes réellement, vous permettant de découvrir avec bonheur et tendresse le sourire épanoui affiché par Ardyn alors qu’il admire son fils.

Vous êtes épuisée mais comblée lorsque votre mari se penche sur vous avec le nourrisson endormi au creux de ses bras.

 

« Il est adorable… vous êtes adorables. » dites-vous en embrassant tour à tour Ardyn et le bébé.

 

« Comment veux-tu l’appeler ? » vous demande-t-il.

 

« Tu ne veux pas choisir ? »

 

« J’avais choisi pour Lusca. Maintenant, c’est ton tour. » vous répond-il avec malice.

 

« Très bien… Que dirais-tu d’ _Alaziel_? »

 

« Prononcé comme à l’époque hein… »

 

« Tu n’aimes pas ? »

 

« Au contraire. C’est parfait. » dit-il en vous embrassant. « Voyons voir s’il est d’accord. » ajoute-t-il à l’attention du bébé.

 

«  _Alaziel_  ? » appelez-vous doucement.

 

Votre fils remue légèrement la tête.

 

« Je pense qu’il approuve. » dit Ardyn.

 

« Tout va bien alors. » complétez-vous.

 

Puis vous éclatez de rire tous les deux, profitant de cet instant unique et magique durant lequel le soleil est revenu dans vos vies.

 

***

 

Dès que vous en avez eu la force, vous êtes rentrée à Insomnia avec Ardyn et votre fils. Aussi ironique que cela puisse être, l’ancienne capitale royale est désormais votre foyer.

La ville est cependant bien différente de vos souvenirs. Les bâtiments s’élèvent désormais si haut que vous n’apercevez plus le sombre ciel tandis qu’en lieu et place de l’antique palais royal se dresse à présent un imposant building, la Citadelle.

Si elle était encore habitée, vous auriez certainement trouvé la cité magnifique. Mais il n’y a maintenant plus que les daemons et les soldats magitech pour hanter ces lieux en partie dévastés par l’attaque du Niflheim il y a des mois de ça.

 

« Tu es sûr qu’on ne risque rien ici ? » demandez-vous peu rassurée en serrant Alaziel endormi contre vous.

 

« Certain. J’ai fait en sorte de les positionner afin qu’ils empêchent quiconque de venir nous déranger. »

 

« Oui enfin ce ne sont pas les éventuels visiteurs qui me préoccupent… » dites-vous avec ironie.

 

Ardyn vous dévisage avec confusion avant de comprendre votre allusion :

 

« Oh, tu veux parler des daemons et des soldats ? Ne t’en fais pas pour ça, je m’en occupe. »

 

 _‘’Je m’en occupe’’, hein…_ pensez-vous.

 

Vous avez toujours quelques difficultés à accepter cet aspect de la personnalité d’Ardyn. Alors que vous regagnez les quartiers de la Citadelle, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de le questionner à ce propos :

 

« Comment se fait-il que tu t’y connaisses autant à ce sujet ? »

 

« Disons que j’ai été amené à m’y intéresser lorsque j’étais au Niflheim… » répond-il de manière évasive.

 

Vous lui adressez un air réprobateur.

 

«  _Ardyn_ , s’il-te-plait. Nous avons décidé de ne plus rien nous cacher, non ? »

 

Il ne vous répond pas.

 

« Tu peux tout me dire. Je préfère la vérité même si elle est dure à entendre plutôt que des mensonges. »

 

Ardyn émet un soupir tandis que vous pénétrez dans le majestueux building.

 

« Il y a parfois des choses qu’il vaut mieux ignorer... » commence-t-il, mais en apercevant votre expression renfrognée il continue : « … la vérité n’est pas belle à entendre, tu es sûre de vouloir t’infliger ça ? »

 

Vous approuvez d’un signe de la tête. Vous vous êtes préparée au pire. Il le faut bien si vous voulez pouvoir soutenir votre mari en toute circonstance.

 

« Très bien. Comme tu voudras. » ajoute-t-il.

 

Pendant que vous gravissez les étages pour rejoindre les quartiers résidentiels, Alaziel toujours endormi dans vos bras, Ardyn vous raconte ce qu’il a été amené à faire depuis son apparition dans cette époque il y a 34 ans jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Il vous parle de son arrivée au Niflheim, de ses actions pour aider l’empire à se doter d’une puissante armée de soldats magitech renforcée grâce au parasite qui transforme les êtres vivants en daemons, de sa promotion au rang de Chancelier en récompense pour ses services. Puis il vous explique comment, petit à petit, il a conduit le Niflheim à renverser le Lucis afin de faire de Noctis le roi élu de la prophétie, avant de le guider tout au long de son périple pour s’assurer qu’il mène sa quête à bien.

 

« Tu as planifié la chute de ces nations, non, du monde entier juste pour accomplir la prophétie et ta vengeance ? » dites-vous à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée.

 

« Il le fallait. Noctis n’aurait jamais eu besoin de commencer son voyage si son pays n’était pas tombé. » répond-il, impassible.

 

« Mais toutes ces vies gâchées dans ce conflit inutile… Ça ne pèse pas sur ta conscience ? »

 

« Ces gens seraient morts tôt ou tard. Ouvre les yeux. Le monde est sur le point de basculer dans le chaos le plus total. »

 

« Parce que tu l’y as précipité ! » vous offusquez-vous.

 

« Non, absolument pas. » poursuit-il avec calme. « Je n’ai fait qu’accélérer le processus. Le Mal de la planète aurait fini par tout dévaster même sans mon aide. »

 

« Et ces soldats magitech… J’ai du mal à croire une chose aussi horrible. Tu as volontairement laissé et encouragé ces expériences sur ces pauvres enfants se produire ! »

 

« Ils n’étaient pas destinés à avoir une vraie vie. »

 

« Bon sang, _Ardyn_  ! Ce n’étaient que des nouveau-nés innocents ! Comment peux-tu rester si insensible devant ces bébés auxquels on a inoculé ce fichu parasite ? Est-ce que tu aurais agi de la même manière si ç’avait été notre fils ? » dites-vous en désignant Alaziel.

 

Ardyn vous regarde d’un air peiné.

 

« C’est très différent et tu le sais. Jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose arriver à notre enfant, ni même à toi. »

Il reprend un ton plus neutre avant de poursuivre : « Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C’était ma seule option pour conduire le Niflheim à prendre l’aval sur le Lucis. Je ne vais pas m’en vanter, mais il est trop tard pour avoir des remords. »

 

« Il n’est pas trop tard. » objectez-vous avec compassion. « Tu peux encore te racheter. »

 

« Hmpf, je ne vois pas comment. »

 

« Sois un bon père pour _Alaziel_. Il représente l’avenir de ce monde, l’espoir d’un futur meilleur. Si nous parvenons à l’élever de sorte qu’il devienne aimable et généreux alors tout ceci n’aura pas été vain. Nous aurons réussi à transformer ce cadeau issu du passé pour qu’il forge le plus prometteur des avenirs. »

 

Ardyn s’arrête subitement dans le couloir. Vous vous arrêtez à votre tour. Il se retourne, vous prend dans ses bras et murmure :

 

« Tu vois à quel point j’étais perdu sans toi. »

 

Il vous embrasse et vient caresser avec tendresse la petite tête d’Alaziel.

 

« Tu as raison. Il est temps de mettre cette partie de ma vie entre parenthèses pour inculquer à notre fils de nobles valeurs qu’il portera et transmettra fièrement tout au long de sa vie. »

 

Vous souriez en entendant ces mots, ravie d’être en mesure d’aborder le futur sous les meilleurs auspices.

 

***

 

Trois années se sont écoulées depuis que vous avez élu domicile à Insomnia. L’ambiance à l’extérieur est lugubre mais vous êtes parvenus à créer un cocon douillet et rassurant dans les étages supérieurs de la Citadelle.

 

Vous embrassez affectueusement Alaziel et dégagez la petite mèche de cheveux pourpre de son front tandis qu’il dort paisiblement dans son lit. Vous sortez à pas feutrés de sa chambre pour aller retrouver Ardyn.

 

« Je n’aime décidément pas cette ville… » grommelez-vous en parcourant les corridors froids menant à la salle du trône.

 

Si vos appartements sont agréables à vivre, le reste de la Citadelle est vide, imposant voire même oppressant. Vous frissonnez en méditant sur l’héritage de la lignée d’Asaha et entrez dans la salle royale.

 

« Fichtre, _Ardyn_  ! Est-ce que c’est réellement nécessaire ? » vous exclamez-vous en découvrant avec effroi les quatre corps sans vie qui pendent du plafond tels de macabres décorations.

 

Il ne vous répond pas, concentré sur autre chose.

 

Vous vous avancez vers lui :

 

« Pour le Cristal je peux l’admettre, tu veux attirer Noctis en ces lieux, mais tu penses que c’est une bonne idée de le provoquer avec ces pauvres gens ? »

 

« Ça l’est. Je dois m’assurer qu’il aura la détermination suffisante pour aller jusqu’au bout, même si je dois employer ce genre de stratagèmes. »

 

« Je comprends, mais tout de même ! Imagine si _Alaziel_ découvre ce spectacle ! » protestez-vous.

 

« Il n’a pas à venir dans cette pièce. C’est mieux pour lui. »

 

Vous vous apprêtez à objecter mais constatez que durant toute votre discussion Ardyn est resté absorbé par des feuilles de papier disposées devant lui et qu’il continue de les examiner avec insistance.

Curieuse, vous vous approchez :

 

« Que fais-tu ? »

 

« J’écris une lettre. »

 

« Une lettre ? »

 

« Pour _Alaziel_. »

 

Vous oubliez vos reproches et venez vous placer tout contre lui. Vous jetez un coup d’œil aux différentes pages griffonnées. Apparemment, ce n’est pas son premier essai.

 

« Je peux t’aider ? » demandez-vous gentiment en saisissant son bras et en disposant votre tête dessus.

 

« Je ne sais pas. » répond-il le regard perdu, avant de finalement rassembler et ranger les feuilles. « J’ai tant de choses à lui dire mais j’ignore comment m’y prendre. »

 

« A propos de quoi ? »

 

Ardyn termine de mettre ses papiers en ordre et pivote légèrement pour vous regarder, une expression sérieuse dessinée sur son si beau visage :

 

« Tu es au fait que Noctis peut revenir à n’importe quel moment. »

 

Votre sang se glace à l’évocation de l’épée de Damoclès qui plane au-dessus de votre famille.

Vous vous contentez d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête.

 

« Je sais que tu n’aimes pas en parler, mais c’est la réalité. Un jour ou l’autre le roi élu va revenir et prendre ma vie. »

 

Des larmes se forment au coin de vos yeux.

 

« Et ce jour-là, il sera peut-être trop tôt pour que notre fils comprenne. Je veux pouvoir lui laisser quelque chose. Des explications, mais aussi… » Les mots semblent difficiles à prononcer. « …mais aussi une trace de moi. »

« Je vais vous abandonner, ni plus ni moins. Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous me pardonniez, mais je ne veux pas vous laisser seuls sans rien. Je… »

 

Ardyn ne termine pas sa phrase. Vous savez à quel point il est inhabituel pour lui de se retrouver à court de mots.

Emue, vous attrapez doucement les brouillons et les posez sur le coussin du trône avant d’enlacer langoureusement Ardyn, vos bras disposés sur ses épaules.

 

« Viens. » lui murmurez-vous.

 

Il vous lance un regard interrogateur. Vous venez prendre sa main et commencez à le tirer hors de cette salle à la décoration morbide.

 

« On ne va pas faire ça ici ! » lui dites-vous avec malice.

 

Saisissant votre allusion, Ardyn vous sourit et vous suit jusque dans votre chambre, non loin de celle d’Alaziel.

 

« Puisque le temps nous est compté, autant en profiter. » dites-vous avant de l’embrasser.

 

« A une seule condition. » vous répond-il entre deux baisers. « Evitons de concevoir un autre enfant qui ne connaitra pas son père. »

 

Vous lui souriez tendrement avant de poursuivre vos délicieuses embrassades, savourant ce moment suspendu dans le temps où seul compte votre amour.

 

Rapidement, vos caresses timides se muent en en attouchements langoureux tandis que vos corps se rapprochent toujours plus.

Vous sentez la chaleur monter depuis le bas de votre ventre jusqu’à venir teinter vos joues de rouge alors que les mains d’Ardyn se baladent sur votre corps, soulevant vos vêtements pour venir effleurer la surface lisse de votre peau rendue sensible par l’excitation.

Vos doigts glissent jusque sous ses habits pour venir dessiner les courbes de son corps, cheminant à travers les monts et les vallées de son torse perlé de sueur.

Enivrés par la fièvre qui vous habite vous vous déshabillez, vos corps nus se frottant l’un contre l’autre pendant que vous vous allongez sur le lit, poursuivant vos caresses fougueuses dans l’obscurité de la nuit.

 

 _« Je voudrais que tous les moments ressemblent à celui-là… »_ susurrez-vous à son oreille avant de l’embrasser de nouveau, vos lèvres se faufilant de son lobe jusqu’à sa joue pour finir par entrer en contact avec les siennes.

 

 _« Mais il ne serait plus exceptionnel dans ce cas… »_ vous répond-il tandis que ses lèvres suaves parcourent à leur tour chaque parcelle de votre anatomie, vous procurant de délicieux frissons de plaisir.

 

 _« Je suppose que tu as raison… »_ ajoutez-vous dans un souffle, répondant d’avantage pour la forme que pour le fond tant ses attouchements passionnés vous font perdre le sens des réalités.

 

 _« Evidemment que j’ai raison. »_ vous murmure-t-il avant de redoubler d’effort pour vous faire sombrer dans une savoureuse jouissance où vous lui cédez avec régal et abnégation le contrôle.

 

Tandis que vous poursuivez vos câlineries délectables et enflammées, vos mains se promenant au gré de leurs envies le long de vos corps enfiévrés, vos baisers frôlant vos peaux ardentes, vos bassins se rapprochant jusqu’à entrer en contact, vous pouvez sentir pénétrer en vous son désir brûlant produisant instantanément une satisfaction charnelle se répandant dans tout votre être.

 

Vos corps en osmose se meuvent à l’unisson dans un ballet voluptueux et passionné où vous savourez chacun des frottements que vous pouvez ressentir au cœur de vos parties intimes. Votre respiration s’intensifie, vos souffles se transformant en petits cris de satisfaction tandis qu’Ardyn poursuit son offensive, vous expédiant à des niveaux toujours plus élevés de jouissance.

 

Vos voix résonnent dans la chaleur de la nuit, expression de vos sentiments réciproques et du plaisir que vous ressentez tandis que votre corps ne vous appartient plus, cédant totalement sous le bonheur procuré par les exquis va-et-vient qui vous guident jusqu’au septième ciel.

 

La satisfaction atteinte le rythme se ralentit progressivement, suivant vos désirs, écoutant vos respirations, répondant à votre cadence pour rester en harmonie avec vos émotions et votre ressenti.

L’acte perd en intensité ce qu’il gagne en douceur tandis que vous redescendez paisiblement de votre transe amoureuse.

 

Comblés, Ardyn et vous vous étreignez avec tendresse afin de profiter de ce moment délicieux où vous flottez encore au-dessus du réel.

Pas de monde en ruine. Pas de roi élu.

Simplement la douceur des draps sur votre peau et la chaleur des mains d’Ardyn sur votre corps, vous maintenant contre lui de façon rassurante et sensuelle.

 

A cet instant précis, rien ne saurait vous atteindre. Vous fermez les yeux et vous blottissez contre son corps si chaud, gravant cette sensation dans votre mémoire pour toujours.

 

***

 

«  _Alaziel_   _! Alaziel_   _!_  » appelez-vous sur le pas de la porte.

 

« J’arrive ! » vous répond la voix de votre fils âgé de cinq ans à présent.

 

Il court vers vous en souriant avec excitation et dérape de façon semi-contrôlée avec ses chaussettes pour s’arrêter.

 

« Fais attention, tu vas te faire mal ! » le grondez-vous gentiment. « Dépêches-toi de mettre tes chaussures maintenant, ton père nous attend. »

 

« Oui, oui… » dit-il sans avoir l’air d’y prêter attention en s’asseyant au sol pour enfiler ses souliers.

 

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ici ? » demande Ardyn en vous rejoignant depuis l’entrée du couloir.

 

«  _Papa !_  » s’écrie gaiement Alaziel en sautant sur ses pieds et en se ruant vers son père.

 

« Oh là, doucement ! » dit Ardyn alors que son fils se jette littéralement sur lui. « Dis donc, j’espère que tu n’as pas mené la vie dure à _maman_  ? »

 

« Pas plus que d’habitude. » répondez-vous en riant.

 

« Je vois… Tu as intérêt à être sage pendant le voyage mon bonhomme ! » dit Ardyn en ébouriffant les cheveux d’Alaziel.

 

« Promis ! » s’exclame-t-il avant de partir en courant devant vous dans le couloir.

 

Vous le suivez d’un regard rempli d’amour aux côtés de votre mari.

 

« Tu l’as complètement décoiffé. » dites-vous amusée. « Il te ressemble vraiment quand tu étais petit maintenant. »

 

« Il ressemble à _Lusca_. »

 

Vous marquez tous les deux une pause. C’est vrai qu’il lui ressemble. Vous prenez la main d’Ardyn dans la vôtre. Il la serre en retour.

 

« Il a le même âge que lorsque… » prononcez-vous à voix basse.

 

« … »

 

« J’espère que tout ira bien… »

 

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Je ne le permettrai pas. Son destin sera différent de celui de _Lusca_. »

 

Vous serrez sa main à votre tour.

 

« Oui. »

 

Vous observez votre fils débordant d’énergie qui vous hèle depuis l’autre bout du corridor :

 

«  _Papa, maman_ , on y va ? » s’impatiente-t-il.

 

« On y va. » répond Ardyn en abandonnant son air contrarié pour arborer un sourire confiant et sincère.

 

 

Vous voyagez pendant plusieurs jours à travers le monde dévasté, protégés des daemons par Ardyn.

 

Il vous arrive de quitter Insomnia pour aller vous ravitailler en biens de première nécessité, vos vraies apparences physiques dissimulées par les illusions d’Ardyn afin qu’aucun de vous deux ne puisse être identifié. Lorsque vous lui avez demandé s’il pouvait s’éloigner de la capitale, Ardyn vous a répondu que « si Noctis doit revenir, nous le saurons rapidement et nous pourrons rentrer sans problème pour l’accueillir. »

Habituellement, vous vous contentez des environs d’Insomnia et d’Hammerhead lors de vos sorties mais cinq années de ténèbres sans le moindre rayon de soleil ont considérablement ravagé les terres et affaiblit les cœurs – sans parler des daemons qui rôdent - , rendant plus difficile l’accès aux ressources. C’est pourquoi vous avez décidé cette fois de pousser jusqu’au dernier bastion de l’humanité où des fragments de météore protègent la population du mal, la cité de Lestallum à l’ouest.

 

« Ouah ! » s’écrie votre fils, émerveillé par les lumières et l’agitation de la ville.

 

«  _Alaziel_ , reste près de nous. » dites-vous en lui tendant la main.

 

Il vient la saisir mais vous le sentez trépigner au bout de votre bras.

 

« …Bon, d’accord, tu as le droit te promener. Mais tu ne t’éloignes pas, je veux te voir tout le temps, c’est compris ? »

 

«  _Papa_ , je peux ? »

 

« Si tu respectes les consignes de ta mère, oui. »

 

« Génial ! » s’exclame-t-il en se mettant à courir devant vous.

 

« Mais où puise-t-il toute cette énergie ? » soupirez-vous.

 

« C’est parce que tu lui donnes beaucoup trop d’amour. » vous taquine Ardyn en vous embrassant sur la joue.

 

« Ou parce que tu passes ton temps à chahuter avec lui. » répondez-vous sans quitter votre fils des yeux.

 

« Oui, je crois que nous sommes de mauvais parents. » s’amuse Ardyn en vous enlaçant et en vous couvrant de baisers auxquels vous finissez par répondre.

 

C’est l’instant d’inattention suffisant pour que votre fils disparaisse de votre vue.

 

« Attends… » dites-vous à votre mari, soudain prise de panique. «  Où est _Alaziel_  ? »

 

Ardyn reprend son sérieux et scrute immédiatement les environs.

 

« Il ne doit pas être loin. » dit-il pour vous rassurer, mais vous lisez l’inquiétude sur son visage.

 

« Il faut le retrouver… » poursuivez-vous en vous dirigeant vers le dernier endroit où vous l’avez aperçu, mais Ardyn vous attrape et vous arrête :

 

« Reste ici au cas où il reviendrait. Je vais le chercher. » ajoute-t-il avant de s’élancer dans les rues labyrinthiques de la ville grouillant de monde.

 

Vous demeurez seule sur la place de la cité. Ardyn a raison, vous ne devez pas bouger au cas où votre fils rebrousserait chemin mais l’attente vous ronge de plus en plus. Patienter sans rien faire est un vrai supplice tandis que vous vous inquiétez pour votre enfant.

 _Pourvu qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé, pourvu qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé…_ vous répétez-vous, craignant de revivre l’horreur de la perte de Lusca.

Vous tournez en rond, incapable de rester immobile, scrutant chaque minuscule petit détail autour de vous dans l’expectance d’apercevoir votre fils.

Mais aucune trace de lui.

Anxieuse, vous espérez qu’Ardyn parviendra à le retrouver avant que…

 

« Là ! C’est elle ! »

 

Votre cœur fait un bond dans votre poitrine tandis que vous vous retournez au son de la voix de votre fils.

 

«  _Alaziel !_  » vous exclamez-vous en ouvrant les bras pour l’accueillir alors que vous remarquez qu’il est accompagné par un homme qui n’est pas votre mari.

 

_Ignis ?_

 

Vous reconnaissez avec surprise l’ami de Noctis qui porte des lunettes pour dissimuler sa cécité. Vous espérez que le mirage d’Ardyn suffise à donner le change et que vous ne serez pas reconnue.

Vous serrez votre fils dans vos bras avant de vous relever pour remercier Ignis de l’avoir reconduit jusqu’à vous.

 

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? » demandez-vous avec mécontentement à Alaziel.

 

« Il a été pris dans un convoi de chasseurs qui traversaient. » vous renseigne Ignis alors que votre fils ne fait pas le fier à côté de vous. « Il a suivi le mouvement et s’est perdu. Je l’ai entendu pleurer et je l’ai aidé à retrouver son point de départ. »

 

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier. »

 

« Ce n’était rien. » vous répond-il avec humilité. « Je vais devoir vous laisser maintenant que tout est en ordre. »

« Fais attention à toi, ‘’ _Alaziel’’_. » ajoute-t-il en s’éloignant.

 

« Promis, monsieur. »

 

Et tandis que vous voyez Ignis disparaitre dans les ruelles de la cité, quelqu’un d’autre s’approche de vous par derrière.

 

« C’était donc là que tu étais. »

 

«  _Papa !_  »

 

Alaziel se précipite dans ses bras, mais Ardyn le repousse doucement avant de s’agenouiller pour se placer face à lui :

 

« Qu’est-ce que ta mère t’avait demandé, _Alaziel_  ? » le sermonne-t-il.

 

« …de ne pas m’éloigner. » répond-il, honteux.

 

« Et qu’as-tu fait ? »

 

« …pardon _papa_. »

 

Ardyn émet un léger soupir.

 

« Ecoute _fiston_. Si je te réprimande, ce n’est pas par plaisir. Tu aurais pu te faire mal. Ta mère et moi étions très inquiets. Tu comprends ? »

 

Alaziel approuve d’un signe de tête.

 

« Bon. A partir de maintenant tu restes avec nous. Et si tu fais des efforts et que tu es sage, tu auras peut-être une surprise. »

 

Les yeux de votre fils s’illuminent sur ces mots.

 

« C’est vrai ? »

 

« Seulement si tu es sage. »

 

« D’accord ! » accepte-t-il après avoir retrouvé toute son énergie.

 

Vous les observez tous les deux avec bienveillance. Ils sont si adorables. Il y a une telle alchimie entre le père et le fils… Pourquoi faut-il mettre un terme à tant de bonheur ?

 

 

Sur le chemin du retour dans la nuit noire et obscure, Alaziel vous pose soudain une question :

 

« Dis _maman_ , comment vous vous êtes rencontrés _papa_ et toi ? »

 

Vous échangez un regard circonspect avec Ardyn.

 

« Eh bien, c’était il y a longtemps… » commencez-vous, réalisant avec émotion que votre histoire remonte à 2000 ans.

 

Comment retranscrire le décalage que vous ressentez en vous souvenant de cette lointaine époque où tout était si différent ?

 

« Longtemps avant ma naissance ? » demande innocemment Alaziel.

 

« Oui, très longtemps… »

 

« Comment c’était ? »

 

« … »

 

Vous ne savez pas par où commencer. Devant votre désarroi, Ardyn en profite pour prendre la relève :

 

« Figures-toi que la première fois que j’ai vu ta _maman_ , je lui ai sauvé la vie. »

 

« Waouh, c’est vrai ? » dit-il empli d’admiration pour son père.

 

« Bien sûr. Nous étions encore des enfants et des animaux sauvages nous attaquaient. Mais je les ai repoussé et défendu ta _maman_. »

 

« Et vous êtes tombé amoureux ? »

 

« Non, pas tout de suite. » poursuit Ardyn tandis que vous êtes suspendue à ses lèvres, l’écoutant narrer avec nostalgie le récit de votre rencontre. « Nous nous sommes retrouvés des années plus tard dans un ranch chocobo où ta _maman_ travaillait. »

 

«  _Papa_ , c’est quoi un chocobo ? »

 

« C’est une sorte de gros oiseau très intelligent que l’on peut utiliser comme moyen de transport pour se rendre d’un endroit à un autre. »

 

« On pourra en voir un jour ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. Avec tous ces daemons qui rôdent il n’y en a peut-être plus. »

 

« Oooh… » dit Alaziel avec déception.

 

Vous regardez votre fils avec peine. Vous songez à tout ce dont il est privé dans ce monde sans lumière. A tout ce qu’il ne connaitra jamais.

Percevant votre tristesse et la déconvenue d’Alaziel, Ardyn ajoute :

 

« Mais qui sait ce que réserve l’avenir… Il n’est pas impossible qu’un jour tout change pour le mieux et que les chocobos réapparaissent.

 

Vous l’observez. Ce jour dont il parle, c’est celui où il ne sera plus là. Comment croire en un futur radieux quand le destin s’apprête à vous retirer le seul homme que vous ayez jamais aimé ?

Comme pour vous redonner de l’espoir, Alaziel reprend :

 

« Tu es trop fort _papa_  ! Moi aussi je veux apprendre à me battre pour protéger _maman_  ! »

 

« Je te préviens ça sera difficile. Tu es sûr de vouloir t’entrainer avec moi ? »

 

« Oui ! »

 

Un sourire se dessine spontanément sur votre visage tant la candeur et la bonne volonté de votre fils sont touchantes.

Malgré tout ce qu’il ne connaitra jamais de votre lointain passé ou bien des joies d’un monde baigné de lumière, ce dont il ne manque assurément pas c’est de votre amour. Et dans les ténèbres environnantes cette petite pousse d’énergie rayonnante que personnifie Alaziel constitue le phare illuminant chacune de vos journées, mais aussi le chemin vers un avenir meilleur auquel vous espérez avoir l’opportunité d’assister.

 

***

 

Vous disposez tranquillement les assiettes sur la table pour le repas.

Le plat du jour est rudimentaire mais vous n’avez pas beaucoup de choix en cette époque troublée où le simple fait de se procurer de la nourriture est un parcours du combattant.

 

«  _Alaziel_ , tu viens manger ? » appelez-vous.

 

Pendant ce temps vous répartissez les aliments sur la table mais ne voyant toujours pas votre enfant, vous l’appelez de nouveau :

 

«  _Alaziel_ , c’est prêt, dépêches-toi ! »

 

Après un second moment d’attente, vous apercevez enfin votre fils de 8 ans arriver en trainant les pieds.

 

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? » demandez-vous.

 

« … à l’étage. » répond-il en bougonnant.

 

« Tu sais que _papa_ ne veut pas que tu ailles jouer près de la salle du trône ? »

 

« … »

 

«  _Alaziel_ , tu m’écoutes ? » dites-vous en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Toujours pas de réponse.

 

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » demandez-vous en haussant le ton.

 

« Pourquoi _papa_ ne veut pas que j’y aille ? »

 

Vous êtes surprise par sa question et par son air réprobateur.

 

« Il a ses raisons. C’est comme ça. » éludez-vous.

 

« Ce serait pas à cause de la prophétie ? »

 

« Pardon ?!? »

 

_Comment peut-il être au courant… ?_

 

« J’ai lu les inscriptions sur les murs. Elles sont bizarres. » insiste-t-il.

 

« Ce n’est qu’une vieille histoire, tu n’as pas à y prêter attention. »

 

« Alors pourquoi _papa_ est toujours dans cette pièce ? Pourquoi vous m’avez appris la même langue que ces écritures ? Et puis pourquoi _papa_ n’est jamais là pour manger avec nous ? » vous crie-t-il.

 

« … »

 

« Je suis sûr que tu sais ! Mais tu ne veux pas me le dire parce que tu es méchante ! »

 

«  _Lusca_ , ça suffit !!! »

 

Votre fils vous dévisage avec interrogation et stupéfaction. Vous êtes vous-même choquée par les mots que vous venez de prononcer.

 

«  _Lusca_  ? C’est qui ? »

 

« je… »

 

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

 

Vous regardez Ardyn sans savoir quoi dire. A son tour, il vous observe avec incompréhension. Puis il pose son regard sur Alaziel :

 

« Raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

 

«  _Maman_ m’a appelé par un autre prénom. »

 

Ardyn s’apprête à répondre mais votre fils ne lui en laisse pas l’opportunité.

 

« Elle m’a appelé _Lusca_. »

 

Entendre de nouveau ce nom de la bouche d’Alaziel vous fait l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Vous baissez les yeux tandis qu’Ardyn cherche à comprendre ce qui a pu arriver.

 

« Encore quelque chose que tu ne vas pas m’expliquer, hein ? » reprend Alaziel avec colère devant le mutisme de son père. « Je sais que vous cachez des trucs. Je vous ai écouté quand vous discutiez en chuchotant plein de fois. Je vous ai entendu parler de ce ‘’Noctis’’ et j’ai lu l’histoire du roi élu. Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire comment ça se fait que vous parlez la langue d’un vieux tableau ? Pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps tristes ? Pourquoi vous ne m’aimez pas ? »

 

Vous êtes profondément blessée par les paroles de votre fils. Mais vous êtes incapable de lui répondre.

 

Alaziel se lève de sa chaise d’un bond, tape ses mains sur la table et fait mine de s’en aller. Aussitôt, Ardyn l’attrape par le bras. Votre fils jette un regard plein de défiance à son père dans lequel vous pouvez aussi lire la peur d’être réprimandé.

Tout comme Alaziel, vous attendez avec anxiété la réaction d’Ardyn.

 

« Je ne peux pas te laisser dire de pareilles balivernes. » assène votre mari avec fermeté. « S’il y a bien une chose dont tu peux être sûr, c’est que nous t’aimons ta mère et moi. Bien plus que tu ne peux l’imaginer. »

 

Alaziel continue d’étudier son père, indécis quant à la position à aborder vis-à-vis de ses propos.

 

« Tu veux des réponses à tes questions ? Je crois que tu es assez grand maintenant pour entendre la vérité. Si c’est ce que tu souhaites, je suis disposé à tout te révéler. » ajoute Ardyn en relâchant son étreinte sur le bras de son fils.

 

«  _Ardyn_ , tu es sûr… » commencez-vous, contrariée.

 

« Si j’ai bien compris, il a lu les tableaux de la prophétie. Alors autant s’assurer qu’il ne l’a pas mésinterprétée. »

 

Vous restez sceptique. Alaziel n’est encore qu’un enfant, il n’a pas à partager le poids que vous portez chaque jour sur vos épaules…

Vous aimeriez le préserver du malheur en toute circonstance mais il semblerait qu’il soit impossible d’être en mesure de toujours protéger son enfant, en particulier pour ce qui concerne la dure réalité de la vie. Vous n’ajoutez donc rien, laissant le soin à Ardyn de lui expliquer ce qu’il jugera nécessaire.

 

De son côté, Alaziel se redresse pour faire face avec fierté à son père. Bien qu’il ait l’air légèrement apeuré, il parait déterminé à entendre la vérité.

 

« Décris-moi ce que tu as lu dans la salle de la prophétie. » dit calmement Ardyn.

 

« Ça parle des ténèbres qui contaminent le monde et du roi de la lumière qui pourra les battre un jour. »

 

« En effet. Et quoi d’autre ? »

 

« Ça parle aussi de la famille _Lucis Caelum_. Mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre parce que c’est le nom de famille de Noctis mais c’est aussi le tien et le mien. Ça veut dire qu’on fait partie de la famille du roi ? »

 

« Pas exactement. »

 

« … _Papa_  ? »

 

« Oui ? »

 

« Ramener la lumière, c’est bien, non ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« …alors pourquoi ça vous rend si tristes ? »

 

Vous échangez un regard avec Ardyn. Vous ne voulez pas mentir à votre fils, mais est-ce bien la peine de lui infliger ça ?

 

« Viens avec moi. » dit soudain Ardyn.

 

Alaziel s’exécute et suit son père hors de la pièce. Vous leur emboitez le pas et vous rendez avec eux jusque dans la salle où la fresque immense de la prophétie recouvre les murs.

 

« Tu as raison en ce qui concerne le rôle du roi élu. » explique Ardyn à son fils. « Sa tâche est de purger le monde de ses ténèbres afin qu’il puisse renaître. Comme tu l’as compris, ce devoir incombe à Noctis Lucis Caelum qui est en train de se préparer pour s’acquitter cette destinée. Et le jour où il reviendra, la prophétie s’accomplira. »

 

Alaziel écoute avec attention le récit de son père. Vous le suivez vous-même avec intérêt, touchée par la douceur avec laquelle Ardyn conte sa triste histoire.

 

« Te souviens-tu de cet Arsenal fantôme que nous utilisons pour nous entrainer au combat ? »

 

« Oui. »

 

« Ce n’est pas le seul pouvoir que je possède. Regarde. »

 

Ardyn se tourne vers son fils et fait jaillir quelques flammes violacées de la paume de sa main.

 

« Waouh… » dit Alaziel, impressionné.

 

« Malheureusement, cette faculté est le résultat d’un malencontreux coup du sort qui s’est produit il y a 2000 ans de ça. »

« Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ta mère et moi nous connaissons une autre langue, celle-là même qui est inscrite sur ces tableaux millénaires prédisant la fin de ce monde. Eh bien c’est parce que nous avons vécu à une période très ancienne où cette langue était parlée. »

 

Alaziel semble avoir des difficultés à accepter cet état de fait.

 

« Je suis sûr c’est pas vrai… » objecte-t-il.

 

« C’est la vérité, je t’assure. »

 

Mais votre fils ne semble toujours pas convaincu.

 

« Tu dois croire ce que te dis ton père. » intervenez-vous avec gentillesse pour appuyer le récit de votre mari.

 

Alaziel se tourne vers vous :

 

«  _Maman_ , toi aussi tu es vieille de 2000 ans ? »

 

Vous acquiescez.

 

Votre fils se tourne de nouveau vers Ardyn, attendant avec impatience la suite de ses explications.

 

« Vois-tu en ce temps-là, j’avais un rôle très différent. » poursuit Ardyn. « J’étais capable de soigner quiconque était atteint par la maladie qui transforme les gens en daemons. »

 

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais plus aujourd’hui alors ? »

 

« Parce que ce n’est plus possible. Il y a trop de monde contaminé pour que je puisse tous les soigner. Et puis ce n’est pas aussi simple. »

« Cette maladie qui corrompt la population, il s’agit des ténèbres mentionnées par la légende. Pour soigner une personne je dois absorber cette obscurité. Le problème, c’est qu’elle ne s’en va pas et que son pouvoir s’accumule en moi comme tu as pu le voir lorsque j’ai créé la petite flamme violette. »

 

Alaziel acquiesce légèrement avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils :

 

« Mais tu ne te transformes pas toi ? »

 

« Non. Mon corps peut contenir le mal sans en subir les dommages. » choisit de lui répondre Ardyn, même si ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t’ai raconté à propos des ténèbres qui doivent disparaitre ? »

 

« C’est le devoir du roi élu ? »

 

« Oui. C’est ce qu’il doit faire pour ramener la lumière. Effacer toutes les ténèbres. La moindre trace. »

 

Vous frissonnez tandis que vous comprenez parfaitement où est-ce qu’Ardyn veut arriver avec ses explications. Vous guettez la moindre réaction de votre fils, préoccupée par le moment où il réalisera ce que tout ceci signifie à son tour…

 

« Et les ténèbres en toi… » formule Alaziel d’une petite voix.

 

« …doivent disparaitre aussi. » termine Ardyn.

 

« Mais comment Noctis va faire pour les effacer de ton corps ? »

 

« Il ne pourra pas. La seule solution c’est que je cesse d’exister en même temps qu’elles. »

 

Alaziel écarquille les yeux tandis qu’il mesure petit à petit le sens de ces mots.

Un silence pesant s’installe entre vous trois devant la souffrance provoquée par la révélation.

 

« … _papa_ … » murmure Alaziel, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux.

 

Vous vous approchez de votre fils pour tenter de le réconforter mais il se dégage et recule lorsque vous posez votre main sur son épaule :

 

« Pourquoi ? » crie-t-il, ses pleurs résonnant dans la pièce. « Pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas juste ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas d’accord ! »

 

Vous vous apprêtez à rejoindre votre fils mais Ardyn vous retient et s’adresse à lui :

 

«  _Alaziel_. Tu es un grand garçon désormais. Tu dois savoir être plus fort que ton chagrin et ne pas céder à la colère. Pas seulement pour toi, mais aussi pour les autres. »

 

Alaziel se calme un peu mais continue de renifler bruyamment en face de vous.

 

« Tu devras prendre soin de ta mère lorsque je ne serai plus là. »

 

_Ardyn…_

 

« Tu dois garder la tête haute, mon fils. »

 

Alaziel vous dévisage de ses yeux encore pleins de larmes sans décolérer. Sans dire un mot il se précipite en courant vers la porte qui claque contre le mur sous la violence du mouvement.

 

«  _Alaziel_  ! » appelez-vous, vous apprêtant à le suivre mais encore une fois Ardyn vous en empêche.

 

« Laisse-le. » vous enjoint-il avec résignation. « Il va lui falloir du temps pour assimiler. »

 

« … Tu crois que nous avons bien fait de lui dire ? »

 

« Je ne sais pas. Il aurait découvert la vérité tôt ou tard. Autant qu’il l’apprenne de nous. »

 

Vous percevez au son de sa voix que cette confrontation avec son fils a ébranlé Ardyn. Vous vous blottissez tendrement contre lui pour le réconforter, mais aussi pour vous aider à surmonter votre propre peine.

 

Votre situation est tellement précaire qu’il vous arrive parfois de souhaiter le retour de Noctis pour mettre un terme à cette insupportable attente et que votre fils découvre enfin le soleil. L’incertitude chaque matin lorsque vous vous levez de savoir si vous vivez votre dernier jour ou non avec Ardyn vous ronge de plus en plus. Car au fil des semaines vous vous habituez d’avantage à sa présence au quotidien, rendant l’appréhension de votre séparation toujours plus forte. A partir de maintenant, Alaziel va lui aussi partager votre peur du lendemain.

Si seulement vous aviez la moindre idée du temps qu’il vous reste…

 

***

 

Quelques temps plus tard, dans un des salons de la Citadelle.

 

Vous passez un moment avec votre fils, essayant de lui apprendre les bases des langues, des sciences et de l’histoire afin qu’il devienne un adulte instruit et autonome.

 

L’atmosphère s’est un peu détendue depuis le jour où il a découvert la vérité, ou tout du moins une partie, sur le destin d’Ardyn. L’incompréhension et la colère ont laissé leur place à la résignation et à la peine tandis qu’Alaziel acceptait petit à petit la disparition inéluctable de son père.

 

Au début pourtant votre fils a cherché à lutter contre le sort de son géniteur, reportant sa colère sur Noctis et lui reprochant d’être la source de ses misères. Mais vous lui avez fait comprendre qu’il était inutile de trouver un bouc émissaire car parfois la vie n’offre pas de responsable ou de raison au malheur. Après tout, Noctis est tout autant soumis à sa destinée qu’Ardyn et est d’avantage à plaindre qu’à blâmer, vous avez pu vous en rendre compte par vous-même.

 

 _« Maman, c’est bien comme ça ? »_ vous demande Alaziel en vous montrant ce qu’il vient d’écrire.

 

 _« Oui, c’est très bien mon chéri. »_ répondez-vous.

 

Une fois ses griefs refoulés, Alaziel s’est montré très curieux de votre passé et des histoires d’Eos. Il vous a questionnés à de nombreuses reprises sur la vie il y a 2000 ans, sur les légendes du monde et a pris très cœur l’apprentissage de l’ancienne langue de cette époque, comme une connexion qui le relierait à ses origines, à son père.

 

_« Tu crois que grand frère aurait aimé vivre avec nous ? »_

 

_« J’en suis sûre. »_

 

Evidemment, il vous a fallu aborder le sujet avec lui.

 

Vous n’avez cependant pas mentionné Asaha et sa jalousie maladive qui a conduit à l’assassinat de Lusca, jugeant cet aspect trop difficile à intégrer pour votre fils et inutilement cruel. Vous vous êtes contentée de lui parler de son grand frère et d’évoquer sa disparition à l’âge de cinq ans il y a longtemps.

Depuis, Alaziel a développé une certaine admiration pour ce frère qu’il n’a jamais connu. S’il vous a en premier lieu reproché de ne jamais l’avoir évoqué, il est ensuite passé par une phase de frustration liée à un complexe d’infériorité jusqu’à ce que vous lui fassiez comprendre qu’il est un être humain à part entière et en aucun cas le remplaçant de son frère.

Rassuré par vos propos, Alaziel semble désormais donner le meilleur de lui-même pour être digne de la mémoire de Lusca.

 

 _« Vous êtes bien calmes tous les deux. »_ dit Ardyn en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte.

 

 _« Papa ! »_ s’exclame Alaziel en se détournant de ses devoirs.

 

 _« Ardyn, il n’a pas encore fini son exercice. »_ reprochez-vous.

 

 _« Je peux attendre. »_ répond-il.

 

 _« Oh non, maman, s’il-te-plait ! Je veux aller m’entrainer avec papa ! »_ vous supplie votre fils.

 

 _« Ha ! Je suis trop charitable… »_ laissez-vous échapper avant de concéder : _« … d’accord, allez-y. »_

_« Ouais, génial ! »_

 

 _« Mais tu dois me promettre que tu finiras cette leçon en rentrant, c’est noté ? »_ ajoutez-vous.

 

 _« D’accord ! »_ répond Alaziel alors qu’il a déjà rejoint son père.

 

 _« Tu as intérêt à tenir ta promesse fiston. »_ lui dit Ardyn tandis qu’ils s’éloignent tous les deux.

 

_« Faites attention à vous ! »_

 

Ardyn vous répond d’un petit signe de main accompagné d’un sourire.

 

_« Et ne te fais pas mal Alaziel, ça serait dommage de te blesser pour ton dixième anniversaire ! »_

 

 _« Oui, oui ! »_ vous répond-il distraitement.

 

Vous les voyez disparaitre à l’autre bout du couloir, vous laissant seule dans la pièce.

 

Alaziel semble avoir accepté l’histoire de son père et cherche à passer beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie, ce que vous ne pouvez lui reprocher. Vous espérez seulement que la merveilleuse complicité qu’ils partagent ne sera pas le point de départ d’une infinie tristesse pour votre fils comme pour vous le jour où elle sera brisée par l’inéluctable séparation.

 

 

Le soir même, une fois Alaziel endormi dans sa chambre après son éprouvante journée, vous vous asseyez sur votre lit en compagnie d’Ardyn.

 

 _« Il avait l’air exténué. Tu n’y serais pas allé un peu fort tout à l’heure ? »_ demandez-vous d’un ton léger.

 

 _« Peut-être un petit peu. »_ reconnait-il. _« Mais ce n’était pas de mon initiative. Je n’ai fait que répondre à sa vigueur. »_

_« Quand je pense qu’il va avoir dix ans… Il a tellement changé. Les enfants grandissent si vite ! »_

_« Le temps file à une vitesse démesurée en leur compagnie, c’est certain… »_ vous répond Ardyn, une fine pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 

Vous pivotez vers lui et venez vous coller tout contre son corps.

 

 _« Tu penses que ç’aurait été pareil avec Lusca ? »_ demandez-vous à voix basse.

 

_« Va savoir, les circonstances étaient si différentes… »_

_« … il me manque. »_

_« A moi aussi. »_

 

Vous resserrez votre étreinte sur Ardyn tandis qu’il fait de même et dépose un doux baiser sur votre front.

 

Les minutes s’écoulent dans le silence de la nuit tandis que vous restez enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, partageant ensemble vos joies et vos peines.

Vous finissez par vous dégager légèrement pour lui faire face :

 

 _« Ardyn. Je t’aime. »_ lui confessez-vous, comme si ça devait être dit avant que ça ne soit plus possible.

 

Il vous regarde avec tendresse.

 

 _« Moi aussi, je t’aime. »_ répond-il avant de venir vous embrasser.

 

Dans la noirceur de la nuit infinie vous profitez du réconfort et de l’affection que vous pouvez encore partager, avant que le destin ne vienne définitivement vous désunir.

 

***

 

_« Joyeux anniversaire Alaziel ! »_

 

Vos félicitations résonnent dans la salle à manger tandis que votre fils souffle sur ses dix bougies.

 

_« Tu les as toutes éteintes du premier coup ! N’oublie pas de faire un vœu ! »_

_« Hum… »_

 

Alaziel semble perdu dans ses pensées.

 

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi souhaiter… Est-ce que je peux décider plus tard ? »_ vous demande-t-il.

 

 _« Bien sûr, c’est ton anniversaire après tout ! »_ répond Ardyn.

 

_« D’accord, je choisirai quand je saurai ! Je peux couper les parts ? »_

_« Oui, mais fais attention. »_ avertissez-vous. _« Normalement les bougies sont posées sur un gâteau mais je n’ai pas réussi à trouver les ingrédients... »_ ajoutez-vous, contrariée.

 

 _« C’est pas grave, ça sent bon ! »_ dit Alaziel en découpant minutieusement les parts.

 

 _« Merci mon chéri. »_ lui répondez-vous en souriant, rassérénée par son optimisme bienveillant.

 

 _« J’ai un cadeau pour toi. »_ dit Ardyn en se rapprochant de lui, un petit paquet dissimulé derrière son dos.

 

 _« C’est vrai ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_   _»_ demande votre fils avec excitation.

 

_« Quelque chose de spécial. Tu es assez grand maintenant pour que je te l’offre. »_

 

Ardyn tend le présent à son fils. Ce dernier s’en saisit avec fébrilité et précaution.

 

_« Je peux l’ouvrir ? »_

_« Vas-y. »_

 

Alaziel déballe le cadeau en s’efforçant de ne pas tout abimer malgré l’excitation qui le parcourt.

 

 _« C’est… Un couteau et une clef ? »_ dit-il un peu confus.

 

 _« Ce n’est pas un simple couteau. »_ explique Ardyn. _« Je voulais t’offrir quelque chose de personnel et ce poignard est tout ce que je possède réellement. »_

 

Alaziel contemple avec admiration le cadeau de son père. Vous reconnaissez la lame que vous aviez aperçue à Altissia et qu’Ardyn conserve sur lui depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés.

 

 _« Waouh… »_ laisse-t-il échapper, impressionné.

 

 _« Et ceci… »_ poursuit Ardyn en désignant la petite clef, _« …ceci ouvre un coffre que j’ai entreposé dans la salle du trône. Ta mère sait où je l’ai caché. »_

 

Il marque une pause tandis que votre fils vous adresse un bref regard auquel vous répondez par la positive.

 

_« Ce que ce coffret contient… tu le découvriras en temps voulu. »_

_« En temps voulu ? »_

_« Le jour où je ne serai plus là. »_

 

Le silence s’abat sur vous à l’évocation de la disparition d’Ardyn.

 

Après un bref moment où aucun d’entre vous n’ose prononcer le moindre mot, Alaziel rompt le mutisme qui vous enveloppait :

 

_« Merci, papa. »_

 

Il vient plaquer les cadeaux de son père contre sa poitrine.

 

_« J’en prendrai soin, je te le promets. »_

 

Ardyn sourit tristement.

 

 _« Je n’en doute pas. »_ dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils. _« Je suis fier de toi, Alaziel. »_

 

Votre fils approuve en hochant la tête.

 

 _« Tu peux aller les ranger dans ta chambre si tu veux. »_ l’encourage Ardyn.

 

 _« D’accord. »_ répond Alaziel se dirigeant vers la sortie sous le regard attentif de son père.

 

Après que vous ayez entendu la porte se refermer au loin, Ardyn vous fait signe de venir sur un air grave.

 

 _« Il faut que je te parle. »_ vous dit-il d’un ton inflexible tranchant radicalement avec la douceur dont il faisait preuve envers son fils.

 

 _« Qu’y a-t-il ? »_ demandez-vous avec crainte en vous approchant de lui.

 

C’est alors qu’Ardyn vous révèle à voix basse :

 

 _«_ Il _est là. »_

 

Votre sang ne fait qu’un tour tandis que votre cerveau s’efforce de nier ce que pourtant vous avez très bien compris.

 

_« …tu, tu es sûr ? »_

_« Absolument. Je peux ressentir son pouvoir d’ici. Noctis est revenu dans ce monde. »_

 

Les mots tombent tel un couperet.

 

 _« Mais… Quand est-ce que… où… ? »_ balbutiez-vous.

 

_« Pas à Insomnia. Pas encore. »_

_« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Peu. »_

_« Il faut le dire à Alaziel. »_

_« Me dire quoi ? »_

 

Vous et Ardyn vous tournez vers l’entrée de la salle où se trouve votre fils. Vous le regardez, interdite. Il vous dévisage, passant de son père à vous, essayant de décrypter vos expressions.

 

 _« Me dire quoi, maman ? »_ répète-t-il d’une petite voix, indiquant qu’il a lui aussi compris.

 

_Alaziel…_

 

Vous ne savez pas comment le formuler. C’est déjà trop difficile à accepter pour vous, vous rendant incapable de lui révéler la vérité.

 

 _« Je pensais que tu étais dans ta chambre. »_ dit calmement Ardyn.

 

_« J’avais oublié ma part. »_

_« Je vois. »_

 

Aucun d’entre vous ne bouge, vos respirations se suspendant presque dans l’atmosphère asphyxiante qui règne désormais.

 

 _« Alors ça y est ? »_ demande votre fils. _« Tu t’en vas ? »_

_« Ça ne saurait tarder. Le temps que le roi élu revienne à Insomnia. »_

_« …c’est pas juste. »_

_« Je regrette que ça se produise aujourd’hui. »_

_« Pfff… de toute façon les vœux ça ne marche jamais. »_

_« Alaziel… »_

 

Mais votre fils a déjà rebroussé chemin, trainant le pas jusque dans sa chambre.

 

_« … Ardyn, qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire maintenant ? »_

 

_« Profiter du temps qu’il nous reste. Et attendre. »_

 

Attendre.

Vous n’avez jamais autant compté les secondes de votre vie qu’en cet instant précis.

 

 

Les heures ont filé sans que vous ne les voyez passer et dans le même temps elles vous ont semblé si longues que l’éternité ferait pâle figure en comparaison.

 

Ardyn a passé le reste de la journée en compagnie de son fils. Malgré sa rancœur, Alaziel a choisi de tirer avantage de ces derniers moments en compagnie de son père.

 

 _« Reste encore, s’il-te-plait ! »_ le supplie-t-il.

 

_« Il faut que tu te reposes où tu vas te sentir mal. »_

_« Je ne veux pas dormir, je veux rester avec toi ! »_

_« Je serai encore là demain matin, je te le promets. Alors va te coucher maintenant. »_

Alaziel continue de désapprouver jusqu’à finalement se faire une raison et accepter les arguments de son père.

_« … d’accord. »_ répond-il d’une petite voix.

_« C’est bien. Fais de beaux rêves Alaziel. »_

_« … bonne nuit papa. »_

 

Ardyn referme doucement la porte avant de venir vous retrouver dans votre chambre.

 

 _« Il dort ? »_ demandez-vous.

 

_« Pas pour l’instant. Je ne sais pas s’il pourra se reposer cette nuit. »_

_« Moi non plus je ne pourrai pas. »_ dites-vous, le regard rivé sur les draps du lit.

 

Ardyn s’approche de vous et saisit votre menton du bout de ses doigts de façon à ce que vos yeux se répondent.

 

_« Je t’en prie, ne fais pas cette tête. Nous avons encore toute la nuit devant nous. »_

_« Tu veux dire qu’il ne nous reste qu’une nuit… »_

_« C’est largement suffisant. »_

Vous le dévisagez sans conviction.

 

Ardyn se place face à vous et saisit avec tendresse votre visage dans ses mains :

 

_« Le monde peut bien s’effondrer autour de nous, tout peut s’embraser et disparaitre, rien de tout ceci ne nous atteindra tant que je pourrais encore poser mes lèvres sur ton cou. »_

 

Joignant le geste à la parole, Ardyn vient couvrir de baisers votre peau, chassant par là-même toute menace.

 

_« Ardyn… »_

 

 _« Chuuut… »_ vous siffle-t-il. _« Oublie tout le reste. Pense seulement à nous. Ressens simplement l’instant présent. »_

 

Tandis qu’il prononce ces mots il vous enlace sensuellement, parcourant chaque zone de votre corps du bout de ses doigts, de ses lèvres sans s’arrêter jusqu’à transformer la soirée en un instant infini suspendu en dehors du temps et de l’espace, un cocon de douceur inaccessible à la réalité où la fin n’existe plus.

 

Ses baisers sont si délicieux que vous cédez à son appel et vous rangez à sa vision.

_Oui, il reste encore une nuit…_

 

A votre tour vous l’embrassez, le caressez, passez votre main dans ses cheveux entrelacés, sentez son parfum, goûtez sa peau jusqu’à enregistrer le moindre détail de sa personne dans votre cerveau, dans votre corps, dans votre cœur.

 

Votre étreinte se transforme rapidement en un échange passionné ou vous comme lui vous laissez totalement aller, abandonnant toute mesure pour profiter pleinement l’un de l’autre dans la chaleur de la nuit.

 

Vos corps ardents se frottent l’un à l’autre, vos doigts glissent sur vos peaux enflammées, vos lèvres se croisent et se touchent, vos langues se frôlent et vos fluides se mélangent dans une union parfaite où votre harmonie vous procure une jouissance infinie.

 

Vous laissez vos mains se poser sur son torse, saisir ses muscles, descendre le long de ses abdominaux jusqu’à son entre-jambe où vous pouvez sentir son pénis durcit contre vous. Vos doigts effleurent son membre viril provoquant de petits râles d’excitation de sa part, avant de l’empoigner complètement pour accroitre son désir.

De son côté Ardyn riposte en faufilant son nez sur votre poitrine, humant votre odeur, embrassant vos tétons, introduisant ses doigts entre au creux de votre bassin pour venir titiller votre zone érogène avec maitrise et sensualité. A votre tour vous émettez de petits cris trahissant votre plaisir alors que vous mouillez les draps d’euphorie.

 

Vous poursuivez tous deux vos attouchements hors de contrôle, vous laissant guider par les pulsions de vos corps jusqu’à atteindre l’enivrant orgasme.

Dirigés par votre plaisir, vous continuez vos caresses fiévreuses, vivant littéralement de la présence l’un de l’autre tandis que vos corps déchainent leur passion en osmose.

 

Lentement, votre rythme se ralentit tandis que vous continuez à vous embrasser amoureusement au milieu du capharnaüm des draps et de vos sentiments. Votre corps redescend du septième ciel malgré votre volonté que cette nuit ne finisse jamais.

 

Exténuée, allongée sur le dos, vos cheveux en vrac sur l’oreiller, vous voyez votre corps se faire recouvrir par Ardyn qui vous contemple depuis sa hauteur.

 

 _« Tu es vraiment adorable. »_ vous dit-il en se penchant sur vous et en déposant un savoureux baiser sur vos lèvres, avant que vous ne sombriez dans le noir.

 

 

Vous vous réveillez des heures plus tard, surprise d’avoir réussi à vous endormir.

Si dans le ciel il fait toujours nuit, vous savez pourtant que c’est le début de la dernière journée.

 

Dans quelques heures, l’obscurité disparaitra.

 

Dans quelques heures, Ardyn mourra.

 

Vous vous empressez de sortir du lit pour partir à sa rencontre, les pensées les plus folles se formant déjà dans votre tête et vous faisant envisager le pire.

 

_Et s’il était déjà parti sans que je n’ai pu lui dire au revoir… ?_

 

Vous courez presque dans les couloirs de la Citadelle, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à votre environnement, votre esprit uniquement focalisé sur lui tandis que vous ouvrez vigoureusement la porte…

 

_« Ardyn ! »_

 

Il se tient debout dos à vous et pivote pour vous faire face au son de votre voix :

 

_« Je vois que tu es réveillée. »_

 

Vous vous approchez et vous jetez littéralement contre lui avant de reculer légèrement et de le frapper sur le torse de votre poing fermé :

 

 _« C’est ton œuvre, n’est-ce pas ?!? »_ lui dites-vous sur un ton de reproche. _« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs pour me faire dormir ? »_

 

_« C’était le seul moyen de t’apaiser. »_

_« Tu n’avais pas le droit ! Je voulais passer du temps avec toi ! Et si je ne m’étais pas réveillée avant que… »_

 

Vous tentez d’asséner un coup supplémentaire mais Ardyn attrape avec douceur votre poignet, stoppant votre mouvement :

 

 _« Je sais. »_ vous dit-il avec calme avant de vous prendre dans ses bras. _« Je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas te voir dans cet état. »_

 

Vous vous apprêtez à objecter mais vous comprenez soudain les motivations d’Ardyn. Certes il a voulu vous épargner des heures d’angoisses à attendre l’inéluctable, mais il l’a certainement aussi fait pour lui, pour s’éviter de subir votre peur.

Aussi exceptionnel qu’il puisse être, Ardyn reste un homme avec ses faiblesses. Bien qu’il fasse tout pour les dissimuler il reste sujet aux mêmes craintes que vous et à la même peine quant à l’issue de cette funeste journée.

La tristesse vient supplanter votre colère alors que vous réalisez à quel point tout ceci doit être lourd à porter pour l’homme que vous aimez.

 

 _« C’est moi qui suis désolée. »_ lui dites-vous, le serrant avec amour. _« C’est juste que… c’est tellement difficile… »_

_« Je sais. »_ répond-il à voix basse en posant une main sur votre tête et en vous berçant doucement dans ses bras.

 

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu partes… »_ sanglotez-vous.

 

_« Je sais. »_

 

Vous restez pendant un moment l’un contre l’autre, vous efforçant de calmer votre chagrin. Il va vous falloir faire preuve de courage.

 

 _« Et Alaziel ? »_ demandez-vous.

_« Je crois qu’il dort encore. »_

_« Grâce à toi, je suppose ? »_

_« On va dire que je l’ai un peu aidé à s’endormir, oui. »_

_« … Il faut aller le chercher. »_

 

Accompagnée par votre mari, vous vous dirigez vers la chambre de votre fils. Vous vous faufilez à l’intérieur et venez déposer un baiser sur sa tête :

 

 _« Alaziel ? »_ murmurez-vous.

 

 _« Hum… »_ marmonne-t-il en remuant dans son lit avant d’ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser d’un bond : _« Papa ?!? »_

 

 _« Je suis là. »_ répond Ardyn.

 

Alaziel étudie son père dans les moindres détails, comme s’il le découvrait pour la première fois.

 

Aucun d’entre vous ne prononce le moindre mot. Ils sont inutiles. Vos visages parlent d’eux-mêmes.

 

Vous passez le reste de la journée tous les trois, guettant avec anxiété l’heure fatidique de l’arrivée de Noctis dans la cité.

Ardyn vous a recommandé d’aller vous mettre à l’abri en prévision des combats à venir mais vous comme Alaziel avez refusé. Votre fils et vous désirez l’accompagner jusqu’au bout.

 

 _« Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous aussi facilement ! »_ lui avez-vous rétorqué pour détendre l’atmosphère, sans grand succès.

 

 _« Merci. »_ vous a-t-il simplement répondu d’un sourire terne mais sincère.

 

 

Et finalement, le moment tant redouté arriva.

 

 

Alaziel et vous avez exprimé votre souhait de rester aux côtés d’Ardyn jusqu’à l’affrontement avec Noctis, mais il vous l’a défendu :

 

_« Ils ne doivent pas vous voir, surtout Noctis. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_ demande votre fils.

 

_« J’ai besoin qu’il se batte au maximum de ses capacités. Je ne veux pas qu’il puisse être attendri par quoi que ce soit. »_

_« … »_

 

Ardyn s’agenouille pour être au niveau de votre fils et pose ses mains sur ses épaules :

 

_« Alaziel, écoute-moi. Je sais que c’est une situation difficile et je ne prétends pas comprendre ce que tu ressens. Mais il faut que tu surpasses tes peurs et que tu sois fort. Ce qui va se produire aujourd’hui est nécessaire, aussi bien pour moi que pour votre avenir. Tu es l’héritier des Lucis Caelum, c’est à toi qu’il revient de porter le futur et de guider ce nouveau monde de lumière où je n’ai plus ma place. »_

 

Votre fils s’apprête à objecter mais Ardyn l’en dissuade avant de poursuivre :

 

_« Promets-moi de toujours te montrer bienveillant et juste envers ton prochain. »_

_« Promis. »_ répond Alaziel en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas flancher.

 

_« Sois fier de qui tu es et ne fais jamais rien qui pourrait te fourvoyer. »_

 

Alaziel hoche la tête en signe d’approbation.

 

_« Et veilles bien sur ta mère pour moi. »_

_Ardyn…_

_« D’accord, papa. »_

_« C’est bien. »_ lui répond Ardyn en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. _« Garde la tête haute, mon fils. »_ ajoute-t-il avant de se redresser pour vous faire face.

 

 _« Le jour où j’ai accepté de partager ta vie pour le meilleur et pour le pire, j’étais loin d’en mesurer la réelle portée. »_ lui dites-vous en souriant. _« Aussi bien pour le pire que pour le meilleur. »_

_« Je suis désolé que ça se soit passé de cette façon. »_ répond-il.

 

_« Non, ne le sois pas. J’ai vécu les plus beaux moments de ma vie à tes côtés et rien ne pourra jamais les effacer. »_

 

Ardyn vous sourit tristement.

Bien que vous sentiez les morceaux de votre cœur tomber les uns après les autres, vous puisez dans toutes vos ressources pour demeurer digne face à lui, digne de son sacrifice.

 

 _« Ardyn, je t’aime. »_ dites-vous en souriant. _« Nous t’aimons tous les deux. »_ ajoutez-vous en joignant Alaziel à votre déclaration. _« Tout ce temps passé en ta compagnie n’a pas de prix, et l’amour que tu nous as offert est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux. Regarde-nous et ose me dire que tu as des regrets. »_ dites-vous en disposant avec douceur votre main sur sa joue.

 

Ardyn vous observe vous et Alaziel. De votre côté, vous faites de votre mieux pour cacher votre chagrin et afficher à la place un bonheur sincère, celui que vous a apporté votre existence auprès de votre mari.

 

Finalement, Ardyn cède face à votre optimisme et vous sourit à son tour :

 

_« Vous êtes ce que j’ai de plus cher et que j’aime le plus au monde. Vous avez fait de moi un homme comblé. Alors non, je n’ai aucun regret. »_

 

Des bruits de combat se font entendre faiblement dans le lointain.

 

 _« Venez là. »_ dit Ardyn en vous prenant vous et votre fils dans ses bras.

 

Cette étreinte est d’une douceur et d’une tristesse infinies.

Vous serrez Ardyn et Alaziel contre vous tandis que les sons de bataille se rapprochent à l’extérieur.

 

 _Je ne veux pas que ce moment se termine…_ souhaitez-vous de toute votre âme en agrippant le manteau d’Ardyn comme pour essayer de retenir l’instant présent.

 

Vous commencez à percevoir des voix masculines résonner dans la nuit.

 

Les bras d’Ardyn se relâchent peu à peu, s’éloignant lentement de vous.

 

_Non, non, non ! Je ne veux pas !_

 

 _« Je dois y aller. »_ vous dit-il.

 

_« Ardyn… »_

_« Papa… »_

 

Il vous sourit.

 

_« Allez vous mettre à l’abri. Et merci pour tout. »_

 

Avant même que vous n’ayez pu le réaliser il est déjà hors de votre portée. Vous le regardez s’éloigner, votre cerveau incapable de décider quoi faire. Vous aimeriez lui courir après, le retenir. Mais vous savez qu’il ne faut pas.

Tandis que sa silhouette disparait au loin, une petite voix vous rappelle à la réalité :

 

_« Maman, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? »_

 

Alaziel.

Vous devez être forte pour lui.

 

_« Ce que ton père nous a demandé. Nous allons nous cacher. »_

_« Et après ? »_

_« … Je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien comment évolue la situation. »_

 

Alaziel ne semble pas rassuré.

 

_« Ne t’en fais pas. Tant que nous resterons tous les deux tout se passera bien. »_

_« … tous les deux… »_

_« Oui. Tous les deux. »_

 

 

Accompagnée d’Alaziel, vous vous enfermez dans une des salles de la Citadelle tout en guettant la trace du moindre évènement se produisant à l’extérieur.

 

Après que Noctis et ses trois compagnons aient triomphé d’Ifrit, ils ont rejoint Ardyn dans la salle du trône. Ce dernier a usé de sa magie pour endormir les amis du roi élu afin de mener son combat en tête à tête avec lui.

Ce n’est qu’une fois Ardyn et Noctis descendus dans les rues pour s’affronter que vous décidez de quitter votre cachette.

 

 _« Tu es sûre qu’on a le droit ? »_ vous demande votre fils.

 

 _« Nous ne faisons rien de mal. »_ répondez-vous en descendant au niveau inférieur. _« Je lui ai promis que je resterai avec lui jusqu’au bout quoi qu’il arrive. Je ne fais que respecter ma parole. »_

 

Alaziel acquiesce silencieusement tandis que l’ascenseur vous dépose au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment.

 

_Je veux te revoir… même si c’est seulement pour te dire adieu…_

 

Vous vous approchez des fenêtres donnant sur la devanture de la Citadelle dans l’espoir de l’apercevoir.

Un peu plus loin dans les ruelles, des flashs lumineux vous éblouissent, indiquant que la lutte est âpre entre les deux belligérants.

 

 _« Tu crois que papa s’en sort ? »_ demande votre fils.

 

_« Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien pour lui. »_

_Et si tout se déroule comme prévu pour lui, cela signifie que bientôt…_

 

Vous vous retournez subitement en entendant le tintement de l’ascenseur. En descendent les trois amis de Noctis.

 

« Bah, qui êtes-vous ? » s’exclame Prompto avec surprise.

 

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande Ignis.

 

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls… » lui explique Gladiolus tandis qu’Alaziel se rapproche de vous. « …il y a une femme et un enfant. »

 

 _« Maman, ce sont des ennemis ? »_ vous questionne votre fils, prêt à vous défendre.

 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

 

« Non mon chéri. Ce ne sont pas des ennemis. » répondez-vous avec calme.

 

« Eh mais je te reconnais ! Tu bossais au ranch chocobo, non ? » vous dit Gladiolus.

 

Vous n’avez pas le temps de répondre, interrompue par un bruit cristallin et une vive lumière émanant de l’extérieur.

 

 _« Papa ! »_ s’écrie Alaziel en regardant les deux combattants s’élever dans les airs grâce à leurs Arsenal fantôme afin de poursuivre leur duel.

 

« ‘’ _Papa_ ’’ ? » répète Ignis pendant que Gladiolus et Prompto se rapprochent de vous pour suivre le combat à travers les fenêtres.

 

« Ils sont là-haut tous les deux… » dit Prompto avec une admiration empreinte d’inquiétude.

 

« J’espère que Noct s’en sort. » ajoute Gladiolus.

 

Alaziel lui jette un regard noir tandis que vous gardez les yeux rivés vers les cieux, la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire écrasant votre cœur d’anxiété.

 

Après de vifs échanges déchirant la nuit d’éclats de lumière, les deux opposants finissent par choir au sol sur la place non loin de vous.

Vous discernez enfin son visage.

 

_Ardyn !_

 

Les larmes vous montent instantanément aux yeux lorsque vous découvrez son corps meurtri et fatigué par le combat.

De son côté, Alaziel est collé contre la vitre, son souffle formant de la buée sur le verre alors qu’il observe immobile chaque détail de l’affrontement.

Les compagnons de Noctis n’en mènent pas large non plus : que ce soit le roi élu ou Ardyn, les deux hommes ont l’air au bout de leurs forces.

 

Vous la sentez. La fin. Elle est toute proche.

Bientôt le monde retrouvera sa lumière et votre fils pourra enfin grandir au grand jour.

Bientôt la vie d’Ardyn s’éteindra pour que les ténèbres disparaissent en même temps que la nuit.

 

Aucun d’entre vous ne prononce le moindre mot. Vous vous contentez d’assister impuissants à la lutte qui décidera de l’avenir du monde.

 

Jusqu’à ce que le dernier assaut ait lieu.

 

Utilisant toutes ses ressources, déployant toute sa force Noctis mène l’attaque, prend le dessus et porte le coup fatal.

 

Tout se déroule au ralenti sous vos yeux. L’épée plantée dans le corps d’Ardyn est retirée par Noctis tandis que l’homme que vous aimez s’écroule sur le sol, vaincu.

 

« Eh attends, reviens ! »

 

La voix de Prompto vous fait subitement remarquer que votre fils s’est précipité dehors en direction de son père.

 

 _« Alaziel ! »_ dites-vous avant de vous élancer à sa poursuite.

 

Vous courez derrière lui sous la pluie, le clapotis des gouttes d’eau amplifié et résonnant dans votre tête à chacun de vos pas.

 

Vous arrivez finalement à côté d’Ardyn allongé parterre sur le dos qui vous dévisage avec un certain étonnement alors que Noctis, agenouillé à ses côtés, semble complètement déconcerté.

 

« Ah ! Vous n’avez pas pu vous en empêcher, n’est-ce pas… » susurre votre mari.

 

_« Papa… »_

 

« J’aurais préféré que tu n’assistes pas à ça, _fiston_ … »

 

 _« Ardyn… »_ dites-vous à votre tour en vous accroupissant près de lui, vos vêtements trempés par l’humidité.

 

« Vous êtes incorrigibles tous les deux… aussi adorables l’un que l’autre… » murmure-t-il en vous souriant.

 

« Ardyn, je suis désolé. » dit soudain Noctis.

 

« Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que ça… » répond Ardyn, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus faible.

 

« Je suis sincèrement désolé. J’espère que cette fois tu pourras trouver le repos que tu mérites. »

 

« Ha ! Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà, roi élu… » susurre Ardyn avant de tourner sa tête dans votre direction : « … quant à vous deux… faites bien attention à vous… »

 

 _« Ardyn, je t’aime. » « Papa, je t’aime. »_ dites-vous en même temps que votre fils.

 

Ardyn vous adresse un dernier sourire empli de quiétude, avant de fermer les yeux et de rendre son ultime soupir.

 

Comme pour illustrer vos sentiments, sa dépouille se métamorphose instantanément en une infinité de petites particules s’envolant puis s’évanouissant dans l’obscurité, rendant tout retour en arrière impossible.

 

« Sniff… »

 

Au milieu des gouttes de pluie, Alaziel se met à sangloter.

 

Vous êtes vous-même au bord des larmes mais vous retenez de pleurer et prenez votre fils dans vos bras pour le consoler.

 

 _« Chuuut… Ça va aller… »_ lui dites-vous doucement, essayant de vous en convaincre vous-même.

 

« Je vous demande pardon. » vous dit Noctis. « Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous… »

 

« Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Tu as accompli ton devoir. » répondez-vous, ravalant votre peine. « Oui, tu peux faire quelque chose : va jusqu’au bout de ta quête. Fais en sorte qu’il ne soit pas mort pour rien. »

 

Noctis vous regarde avec stupéfaction, avant de reprendre un air sérieux et d’acquiescer :

 

« C’est promis. »

 

Détrempés par la pluie et le chagrin, vous vous dirigez tous les trois vers la Citadelle où vous retrouvez les camarades de Noctis.

 

Alors que vous restez en retrait avec votre fils, anéantie intérieurement, vous écoutez d’une oreille distraite Noctis dire adieu à ses amis jusqu’à ce qu’il ajoute :

 

« S’il-vous-plait, prenez soin d’eux. »

 

Vous levez la tête vers lui. Oui, il parle bien de vous et d’Alaziel. Ses compagnons sont tout aussi déconcertés que vous, mais acceptent la dernière requête du roi élu.

 

« Merci. »

 

Noctis disparait à l’intérieur du bâtiment, déterminé à mener à bien sa mission.

 

« Vous feriez bien de vous mettre à l’abri vous deux. » vous dit Gladiolus, préparant son arme pour se défendre des daemons qui assiègent à présent la place.

 

« On va s’occuper de ça ! » ajoute Prompto en dégainant son pistolet.

 

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons vous protéger. » conclut Ignis.

 

Surprise, vous vous mettez en retrait avec Alaziel, les laissant se charger des daemons.

 

Serrant votre fils contre vous, vous perdez la notion du temps. Vous ne pouvez pas croire qu’une telle chose ait pu se produire. C’est trop dur.

Autour de vous les claquements des armes résonnent sur les parois des bâtiments vides, produisant un vacarme assourdissant dans lequel vous vous égarez, sous le choc.

 

Soudain, une lumière éblouissante jaillit du sommet de la Citadelle. L’espace d’un instant, tout devient blanc et vous ne pouvez plus rien distinguer. Par réflexe, vous serrez Alaziel contre vous pour le protéger.

La vague luminescente s’en va au loin, parcourt le monde et s’éclipse dans le néant.

 

Lorsque vous rouvrez les yeux, vous constatez que les daemons ont subitement disparu, tout comme les nuages noirs dans le ciel.

Vous restez interdite pendant un moment, peinant à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

 

C’est alors que sur l’horizon apparait une chose merveilleuse que vous n’aviez pas vue depuis plus de dix ans. Une chose fantastique pour laquelle tant de gens se sont battus. Une chose si banale et pourtant vitale qui a pourtant signé l’arrêt de mort de votre aimé.

 

Le premier rayon de soleil.

 

Tandis que vous l’admirez avec vos yeux d’adulte, Alaziel se sépare de vous et se met à marcher en direction de la lueur du petit matin, comme hypnotisé par la montée de l’étoile scintillante dans le ciel.

La chaleur des rayons vient baigner son visage de lumière et illuminer ses yeux d’enfant qui découvrent pour la toute première fois le magnifique spectacle d’un lever de soleil.

 

Entourée de Gladiolus, Prompto et Ignis, les mots vous manquent pour décrire à quel point l’émerveillement sur le visage d’Alaziel vous émeut tandis qu’une nouvelle aube prometteuse pointe sur le monde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le Chapitre final "L'avènement du roi" étant très long et son contexte étant un peu déconnecté de la fanfic originale puisqu'on y suit les pérégrinations d'Alaziel, vous le trouverez à part dans la série "A King Arises" découpé comme une fanfic indépendante, suivi de l'épilogue venant clôturer l'ensemble de la série.


End file.
